


Not on My Watch I thru IV (2/4)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder gets himself involved in a hostage situation, and just when it looks as though things could get *really* ugly, Alex steps in and saves him. Atta boy, Alex. And now Mulder has gone from the frying pan and into the fire...so to speak.  See story for additional details.





	Not on My Watch I thru IV (2/4)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Not On My Watch I by Aries

A wall of white now passed before the window and still, no sign of Mulder. Scully paced, feeling more and more uneasy. He'd been gone for two hours now, and though she had no idea how far he had to go, she thought he'd really been gone long enough. As much as she hated to, she walked into the bedroom and stood over the sleeping man.

"Krycek."

Alex awoke with a start and sat up quickly, blinking. "What?"

"How far did he have to go?"

"Huh?"

"Mulder. How far did he have to go?"

"About twenty-five miles round trip."

"Well, don't you think he should have been back by now?"

"How long has he been gone?"

"Two hours. And it's snowing harder."

"That's not *so* unreasonable. That store is the closest one around here; there are probably tons of people in there. And if it's snowing harder, he's got to drive slower."

"Are you sure?"

He studied the doubtful expression on her face. "Yeah, I'm *sure*. What d'you think, Scully? You think I planned all this? Getting shot...coming here...the *snow*...you think I've got a pact with mother nature to trap him out there in a raging storm...hey...maybe I drained the gas tank so that he'd run out halfway there..."

"God, I really hate you."

"Don't hold back, Scully, tell me how you really feel."

"Fuck you."

"Does your mother know you swear like that?"

Scully stormed out of the room, leaving Alex smiling and immensely pleased with himself. He chuckled softly, deciding that tormenting her was much more fun than killing her.

Sliding off the bed, he walked over to the window and pulled the curtains aside. It *was* snowing harder. Very hard, in fact, and he began to feel a little of the anxiety that Scully had displayed.

"Come on, Fox," he whispered. "At least call Scully so we know you're all right."

Coming up on three hours, both occupants of the house sat in the living room, an unspoken, uneasy truce called between them. The sound of the door opening had them up and out of their chairs instantly.

"Mulder, where the hell have you been?"

The snow-covered man shot his partner an impatient look. "Disney World. Didn't you get my postcard?" He looked past her to the man who stood a few feet away. Their eyes locked for a moment, then he set the box he'd been carrying on the coffee table. "I got a few more boxes to get from the truck."

When all the supplies were now transferred into the cabin, Alex and Scully began unpacking the boxes while Mulder went into the bathroom to change. Minutes later, he was back, watching from the doorway as Alex worked silently, pulling items from the boxes with one hand while he cradled the other against his chest. Mulder walked quietly over to him and pulled a box of candles from his hand.

"I can do this," he said softly. "Why don't you go sit down?" Not waiting for a response, he took over, stacking and storing the items.

Scully watched from a corner of the kitchen, her irritation growing as Alex moved in behind Mulder and slid his hand up the long back. Mulder paused then turned and faced the younger man, searching repentant eyes. Scully's hands tightened around the can of string beans she held as right before her eyes, her partner fell under the serpent's spell.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered as he curled his fingers in the front of Mulder's shirt.

Mulder shook his head and dropped the loaf of bread onto the counter, then wrapped Alex gently in his arms. "This was all my fault," he argued. "I should have trusted you, I should have..."

His remaining words died in his throat as Alex's mouth covered his. The moan he emitted was just barely audible, yet it echoed in the ears of the woman who stood frozen with anger.

"I missed you, baby," Mulder breathed between kisses. Alex nodded and opened his mouth, inviting his lover inside.

Scully watched Mulder's tongue disappear into the other man's mouth and decided she'd had all she could take. She stomped from the room, completely unnoticed by the two who were currently trying to swallow each other whole.

After long minutes, Mulder broke the kiss and pulled Alex into a tender embrace. Scattering soft kisses in the sable hair, he murmured, "I was never so scared in all my life as when I saw that bullet drop you." He pulled away and gently passed a hand over the area. "How does it feel?"

Alex shrugged, rubbing their noses together. "Sore, but not bad."

"Well, come on. You've done enough for now. I want you to rest."

"I've done nothing *but* rest," Alex complained.

"Yeah. I know. But getting shot is a hell of a trauma to the body."

Alex cocked his head and smiled. "You know, I've never been shot."

"Really?" Mulder grinned at him. " I figured you'd probably know more about it than I did."

"Nope. Been stabbed. Almost blown up..." He emphasized his next word while smirking at Mulder. "*Beaten*...but never shot. Can't say that I enjoyed it."

Mulder nodded and drew the younger man toward the door. "Come on, now. I want you back in bed."

Alex stepped forward and rubbed himself seductively against his lover. "Come with me?"

"Don't tempt me."

Alex licked a path along the stubbled jaw. "It's been way too long, baby."

"I know, I....God, Alex, don't do that....shit....you're making this damn hard."

The other man licked and nibbled at the sensitive skin just beneath Mulder's ear. "That's not all I'm making hard, I hope."

Mulder grasped his hand and placed it over the rigid protrusion in his jeans. "What do *you* think?" he growled into Alex's ear.

A soft chuckle was his only response as the other man continued to massage and pet his restrained cock.

"Come lie down with me," Alex coaxed again.

"Alex..."

"I'll behave, I promise. I just miss feeling you beside me."

"God." Mulder blew out a long breath. "Okay. I'll lie down with you until you fall asleep. Then I'm going to see about getting us some dinner."

"Oh," Alex snickered. "Yeah. I suppose it's way too much to expect that Scully would want to do any cooking, huh? She seems to be pretty pissed off with both of us."

"Yeah. I really didn't think she'd react this badly...well...let's go." He pulled Alex into the living room and on their way to the bedroom, he stopped to speak to the woman brooding by the window. "Scully, I'm going to put Alex to bed, then I'll make us some dinner, okay?"

A cold blue gaze turned in their direction. "Gonna get him some milk and cookies and tell him a story, too?"

Mulder sighed heavily and said nothing more. He and Alex moved into the bedroom, and after he made sure his lover was comfortable, he lay beside him, gently stroking his hair. "I thought we'd never be here together again," he murmured. "I was so damn stupid."

Alex traced his lower lip with two knuckles. "I shouldn't have got so upset. I mean, think about it. On one end you had your partner of six years, and on the other end you had a double-crossing, back-stabbing assassin, and both were asking you to trust them. Not too hard to figure out."

"You forgot to mention that the double-crossing, back-stabbing assassin was my lover. I told you I trusted you, then I turned around and let Scully screw with my head. I'm so sorry. I promise I won't doubt you again."

"She might never get over this, you know."

Mulder shook his head. "I can't worry about that. I mean, I hope...I really hope that she can, but I won't put you aside for her. Not for anybody."

Alex kissed his hand and nestled deeper into the pillows.

"Why don't you try to go to sleep?"

The younger man licked the patch of skin he'd just kissed. "Not tired."

"You said you were going to behave."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still not tired...talk to me."

"About?"

"I don't know. Anything."

"....How did we end up in the situation we were all in?"

Alex snorted softly. "That chain-smoking asshole asked to see me and handed me the assignment."

"Assignment?"

"Yeah. To kill you. They're pissed that you didn't die up at that lodge. He doesn't know for sure, but he's got a pretty good idea it was me who pulled you out of there. And he found out that we were lovers, and he knew that I broke it off...I don't know how, but he knew. And he wanted to test me. He wanted to be sure that I was done with you, so he put it on me, and he only gave me a day's notice."

"They've got to know by now what happened. They'll try again."

"No, they won't. Like you said, they know by now."

"They'll just get someone else."

Alex shook his head. "They won't. Because they also know by now that I won't let anyone get near you. They can't afford to start losing people. And they *will* lose anyone they send after you."

Mulder propped his head up in his hand and grinned down at the other man. "Aren't *we* confident."

Alex smiled back and nodded.

"You didn't know about the second man on the catwalk."

"Well, I was a bit distracted, but I promise you, I will *not* get caught like that again." He smiled up at Fox. "You got him, though, huh?"

Mulder's eyes grew distant. "Yeah. I...it was so dark in there. I couldn't see him, but I saw where the shot came from, so I just aimed in that general direction and opened fire."

"Well, we were damn lucky."

Mulder nodded then lowered his head and rested it beside Alex's. "I thought he'd killed you."

"Nah." Alex kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "I've got nine lives."

"Thought that was cats."

"Applies to us bad guys too."

"Ah, okay." Mulder combed his fingers through the other's hair and murmured against his mouth, "Well, you bad guys may be hard to kill, but you still need recuperation time. Go to sleep."

Alex inched closer, pressing their bodies together and tucking his head under Mulder's chin.

"I'm telling you, I'm not tired."

"Yeah. I know. Shut up and close your eyes."

Mulder draped an arm over his waist, and they lay quietly together until Alex's breaths became slow and even. He pulled away and looked down at the younger man. "I'm not tired," he said in a soft, mocking tone and planted a soft kiss on his sleeping lover's head. Carefully, he slid off the bed, and with one last look in that direction, he slipped out of the room.

Scully looked up from the large book she was flipping through as Mulder moved into the living room.

"What's that?" he asked, walking toward her.

She closed the picture album and tossed it down onto the table. "Apparently my suspicions about Krycek's parentage were wrong."

Mulder's brow creased as he picked the album up and studied the pictures within. Photos of a very young but very recognizable Alex were scattered throughout the pages, and with him were a man and woman who had to have been his parents. The man bore a striking resemblance to Alex, and if Mulder had been anyone else, he might even have thought for a minute that this man *was* Alex. Though he was a handsome man to be sure, the elder Krycek did not appear to possess that seductive magnetism that his son exuded.

"He *wasn't* born from jackals. Imagine that."

Scully's snide remark drew his attention away from the picture.

"Are you ever going to stop?"

"Doubtful."

He slammed the album shut and turned in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm going to go make dinner."

Scully watched her irritated partner disappear into the other room, then she dropped onto the sofa and covered her eyes.

Everything she said...every time she opened her mouth, nothing but venom spewed forth, and she knew that it was seriously bugging Mulder, but she couldn't stop. She'd known for a month now how he felt about Krycek, but each reminder, no matter how small, renewed her anger. As much as she hated to do it, she was really beginning to think she was going to have to consider reassignment. And she knew what such a request indicated.

Defeat.

Bested by a murdering, lying, soulless bastard.

//Are you really ready to throw it in?//

//I don't think that's the real question. I think the *real* question is, can I hang around and work with this man every day, now knowing that I don't stand a snowball's chance with him? I'm not first in his life anymore. I'm second banana behind one of the most loathsome individuals to ever slither the earth. I could manage to live with the fact that he'd chosen someone else...yes, even a man. I want him to be happy even if that means it's with someone else. I mean, I've never given him any idea that I was interested. How could I expect him to *never* find anyone? But Alex *Krycek*? How can I stand by and watch him be led to slaughter? How can he be so damn blind?//

//Maybe it's you who are blind. Krycek *did* save your asses. And if it wasn't for him, Mulder never would have made it out of that lodge in one piece.//

//Yeah, and maybe he's just saved Mulder for his own selfish, destructive purposes. Can I really watch him get dragged into hell?//

Scully curled her fingers in her hair, pressing her knuckles to her head.

//God, why couldn't I have just let him bleed to death?//

********************

Mulder sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the spaghetti to cook. In front of him, snapshots of an angel-faced child smiled up from the pages of the old photo album. He flipped slowly from page to page, studying the sweet countenance and wondering how many events had to have taken place in the little boy's life to bring him to the hurtful choices he'd made. So many lives disrupted. Ended...tragically changed forever, including his own.

Yet, the man who had for several years shown himself to be nothing more than a double-crossing killer became for Mulder, this boy. Affectionate, fun-loving...trusting. And the man who had been all at once hated and desired became one more thing. Loved.

A slow grin spread across Mulder's face. "Oh, Christ," he mumbled. "Are you out of your mind?" He looked down at the small boy with chocolate cake all over his face, and the grin grew wider. "Yeah, I guess so."

********************

"Well," Scully murmured, sniffing at the spaghetti sauce, "it smells edible."

"I promise I haven't poisoned it."

"No, I didn't think you would...not if Alex baby is going to eat it."

Mulder ignored the snide remark and finished setting the table.

Scully looked down at the three place settings. "Uh, I'll just take mine into the living room."

"Scully, come on." Mulder heaved a hard sigh. "We might be stuck here for a few days. Can't you please try to be civil? It'll make things so much easier on all of us."

"Fine," she said flatly. "Just don't expect me to make pleasant dinner conversation."

Mulder simply nodded and left the kitchen. He moved to Alex's bedroom and quietly pushed the door open. The light from the living room filtered in and illuminated the still figure on the bed. Mulder walked over and sat himself on the edge of the mattress, looking down at the sweet face from the pictures. He smiled and leaned down, dropping a soft kiss on Alex's forehead. "Alex," he whispered, then waited for a response. The other man's lashes fluttered then lifted halfway.

"Hmm?"

"Nap time's over. You sleep any longer, and you'll be up all night."

White teeth glittered in the dim light. "I could find something to do."

"Yeah, I'm sure you could. Come on. Dinner's on."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute."

Mulder nodded and kissed the younger man's mouth, then got up and left the room.

Alex lay in bed a minute longer, wincing at the slight stiffness, and once he was more awake, got out of bed and headed into the bathroom.

********************

Mulder was just setting the rolls on the table as Alex walked into the kitchen. Scully rolled her eyes as a smile lit his face, and he pulled out a chair for the younger man.

"How's your shoulder?" Mulder asked as Alex moved toward the chair.

Alex took his seat, and his lover placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Not bad." He glanced over at the woman who was a satisfying shade of red. He sent her a tiny smirk, then tilted his head up, searching for his lover's mouth. A sound of disgust formed in Scully's throat as Mulder's lips covered his in a long, tender kiss.

"So," Mulder asked when they'd finally separated, "you hungry?"

Alex nodded and stretched up for another quick kiss. "Smells good."

"Can't cook much," Mulder explained, moving away, "but I've got spaghetti down to a science." He began to serve Alex's food, and the younger man protested half-heartedly.

"Fox...I can do that myself."

"I know," Mulder answered softly but continued ladling sauce over the noodles. He placed the plate in front of Alex then reached for a roll and smiled over at him. "Butter?"

Alex laughed softly and nodded.

"You gonna feed it to him too?" Scully muttered, unable to remain silent any longer.

Alex smirked at her. "I think I'm able to feed myself." He looked from the perturbed woman to his lover. "You can feed me dessert later, though."

Mulder glanced over at Scully and choked back a laugh. "Behave," he mouthed at the younger man, and the three finally settled down to a very quiet dinner. While they ate, Alex's eyes wandered to the photo album on the counter.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Scully did, actually. I was looking at it while I was cooking. You mind?"

Alex shrugged. "No. I haven't looked at that thing in ages."

"Your parents look so..." Scully looked into space before completing her sentence. "...normal. Decent."

Alex let the dig pass unanswered. "They were good people."

"You look a lot like your father," Mulder commented.

"Yeah, I guess. If you want, I can introduce you to the whole family after dinner."

When they were through, Scully volunteered to do the dishes, jumping at the opportunity to be alone for a while.

"I can do it, Scully," Mulder protested as they cleared the table.

"No." The single word sliced through the air like a knife. "Go look at pictures or whatever. I'll take care of this."

Without another word of argument, the two men retreated to the living room and made themselves comfortable in front of the fire. Mulder lowered himself to the thick carpet and propped himself against the overstuffed chair by the hearth. He pulled Alex down to sit between his outstretched legs then took the fleece throw from the chair and arranged it over the two of them. Alex snuggled contentedly against him and opened up the photo album. He smiled at the first photo and explained to Mulder who the four people were.

"That's my mother and father," he pointed to the couple to the right, "and these two are my mother's cousin Maria and her date. This picture was taken in nineteen-fifty seven. They were on their way to their senior prom." He indicated the car in the background. "That's my grandfather's Dodge. After the prom, they went parking by the river to do a little drinking, a little smoking, a little...whatever teenagers did in those days, and somehow, the car wound up in the river."

A soft laugh sounded behind him. "Damn."

"They had to walk five miles before they reached a phone to call home."

"You father must have been in some serious shit."

"Yeah. For six months, every cent he made went to my grandfather to pay him back for the repairs." Alex turned a few pages and pointed to another picture. "Four years later. My maternal grandmother insisted on a huge wedding, much to my grandfather's horror. He was pissed enough that my mother would even consider marrying that Krycek character as he liked to call him, but to let the whole town know about it was beyond unacceptable. Needless to say, my grandmother won."

"Why'd your grandfather dislike your father so much?"

Alex shrugged. "He thought my dad was too arrogant for a farm boy with a mediocre job and no prospects. Dad showed him, though. He did very well by my mother, and when they had me a few years later, he was doing well enough to buy us a small house."

"Did your grandfather ever warm up to him?"

"Not really. He proved himself over and over again, but the old guy was way too stubborn to admit that he was wrong. He was civil for my mother's sake, but that was about it." He flipped through more pictures, identifying this one and that, then paused on a photo of the proud man standing over the seated woman holding a tiny bundle in her arms. "They'd just brought me home. I was born a month too soon and had to spend quite a bit of time in the hospital. My mother said I only weighed like four pounds."

"Really?" Mulder asked in genuine surprise.

"Yeah. But she said I was a stubborn little bugger. Not only was I born early, but I walked early, talked early...she said I was a real handful by the time I was ten months old."

"Yeah? And you looked so sweet."

"I was! My mother always said I was a lovable little demon."

Mulder let out a loud bark of laughter. "That's what she called you?"

"Yeah, you believe it?"

"Actually, Alex, yeah. I do."

Alex snorted indignantly and returned his attention to the photos. Twenty minutes later, Scully emerged from the kitchen and wandered into the living room. She moved past the chair, trying her best to ignore the two cuddled together on the floor. Alex watched her through a curtain of lashes as she took a seat on the sofa about ten feet away and picked up a magazine. He and Mulder finished looking at the pictures, then he tossed the album aside and wiggled back against his lover, closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Mulder whispered into his hair.

"No," he answered, rubbing his head against Mulder's jaw. "Just enjoying being close to you. It feels so damn good."

Mulder drew a hand gently up and down Alex's chest and kissed the top edge of his ear. "I know." He glanced quickly over at Scully, who was continuing to ignore them, then murmured softly into his ear, "I hated sleeping alone."

Alex shivered at the low hum. "Me too. I got so used to waking up with you next to me." He shifted so that he was able to look at the man behind him, and he ran a hand through his lover's hair. "I don't want to wake up alone anymore..." His tongue inched out and traced a path along Mulder's chin, then he moved up to the pouting lower lip, teasing and bathing the rosy flesh.

Mulder pulled back a fraction, hoping to keep things from getting embarrassing, but when he did, their eyes met and he was all done. He gently grasped a handful of sable hair and came down on Alex's mouth, drawing a soft moan from them both.

She couldn't ignore the sound.

Scully looked up from the magazine and found her partner and his...his....she couldn't even think the word....practically devouring each other, and though she didn't know exactly what they were doing beneath the blanket, the constant movement of their hands gave her a pretty good idea. Her eyes shifted quickly back to the magazine, but she couldn't block out the soft sounds of arousal drifting up from the floor.

His partner's presence long forgotten, Mulder's hand undid a couple of buttons and wandered inside Alex's shirt to caress the heated flesh. Alex whimpered into his mouth as his fingertips danced across the flat nipples, teasing them both to hardness. His task accomplished, he lightly pinched one brown peak, pulling a soft gasp from the object of his attention.

"Harder."

Mulder could barely make out the whispered request. "What is it baby?"

Alex repeated the single word, and his lover smiled. He squeezed and twisted the nipple, incurring a clipped groan.

Scully's fingers tightened around the magazine as she glanced up just in time to see Alex writhing in Mulder's arms. As disgusting as she found the scene, she was oddly fascinated by it and couldn't tear her gaze away as the emotionless killer she'd come to despise whimpered and begged for Mulder's touch. And she saw a side of Mulder that she hadn't known existed.  
Gone was the truth-seeking, analytical, too-smart-for-his-own-good man she'd known for the past six years, and in his place, there was this intensely sexual being, completely immersed in his alter ego, and seemingly wielding absolute power over the man he held captive with little more than his touch.

Her teeth clamped down on her lower lip. Oh, he was good, the dirty son of a bitch. All that squirming and moaning...it wasn't Mulder who was in control, it was him. Manipulative bastard. She seriously doubted that there was ever a time when Alex Krycek had allowed himself to fall under *anyone's* control. //And look at him//, she thought, studying Mulder. //He's just falling for it hook, line and sinker.//

Alex bit back a sob as his lover's hand left his nipples and moved lower, lightly skimming over the throbbing bulge in his jeans. He arched into the caress and began to whine, but Mulder's hand over his mouth muffled the sound. The hand on his crotch stopped moving, and the older man pressed his lips to Alex's ear.

"Shhh," Mulder hissed softly. "You have to be quiet."

"Fox..."

"Quiet, or I'll have to stop."

Alex's lower lip quivered, and his head rocked from side to side. "Nooo."

"Yes. Do you promise to be quiet?"

"It's so hard..."

"I know, baby," Mulder cooed in his ear, setting his nerves on edge. "But Scully's only across the room. You have to be quiet. If you're not, I'll have to stop...okay?"

Alex nodded hesitantly, and the hand on his crotch squeezed gently. Mulder then shifted him so that they were sitting front to back. One hand wandered slowly over his chest while the other carefully undid his pants. Mulder's hand slipped inside, and, encountering no underwear, immediately found what it sought. Alex's fingers bit into his lover's thigh as Mulder caressed his rigid cock.

"I love the way you feel," Fox purred in his lover's ear. "So warm. So velvety smooth..."

Alex's lips parted, and a long, almost inaudible sigh escaped them.

"Every night," Mulder whispered as he continued to pet the younger man's cock, "I'd lie there with your vibrator in my ass...jerking myself off, and I'd be thinking of the nights we spent together. I'd think of the feel and the taste of you in my mouth, and my whole body would ache. I wanted you so fucking much, and it killed me that I couldn't have you...that I might never have you again..."

Alex reached behind him, threading the fingers of one hand through Mulder's hair, and writhed seductively against him.

"...But you're here..." Mulder's fingers wrapped around the thick shaft and began to slowly pump it. "...and you're mine...and I'll never let you go again..."

Scully watched hypnotized as her partner whispered things she could not hear to his lover and did things to him under the blanket that she could not see. But the look on Alex's face told her plenty, and for one heart-pounding, sickening moment, she saw something in him that spoke to her of things other than arrogance and deceit.

//Even lying murderers enjoy sex, Dana. And who *wouldn't* enjoy having Mulder touch them like that?//

She should leave. Get up and stomp out of the room. Or say something to screw up their concentration and maybe piss Alex off as an added bonus. But she couldn't speak, and she couldn't move, or perhaps she just didn't want to. She wasn't sure. The sight of these two men enjoying each other for whatever their individual reasons, was just too fascinating...not to mention an unbelievable turn-on.

Jesus, she hated herself.

//How can you be such a damn hypocrite? How can you even *think* of enjoying this? It's sick, and it's depraved, and *dangerous*. He's sucked Mulder in. You can't let him do the same to you. You've got to stay on guard. Do *not* give him the upper-hand, or you and Mulder both are fucked.//

Her eyes again focused on the scene across the room.

//Well...Mulder's fucked any way you look at it.//

Her eyes closed as she fought against images of her partner naked and flushed...ass high in the air, shoulders to the floor, with beads of sweat rolling off his body as Alex Krycek slammed into him from behind. The eroticism of that mental picture warmed her body to the point of extreme discomfort.

//God. Oh, my God. *Stop* it right now. Stop it and get the hell out of here. He *wants* you to watch. He's enjoying every second tormenting you. Don't let him. Just go to bed.//

Her eyes flicked over to the two men on the floor. As Mulder kissed and nipped at Krycek's neck, his hands continued to move under the blanket, and the rhythmic undulations of the younger man's body held her entranced...

Alex's hips rose and fell, and his cock throbbed against the warm hand closed around it. He bit into his lip until it hurt, trying to obey his lover's command to remain silent, but it had been so long, and this felt so good. A tiny whimper escaped his throat, and panic overtook him as the hand stopped and tightened around the head of his cock.

"You promised," Mulder whispered against the side of his throat.

Alex turned, searching for his lover's mouth. "I'm sorry. Please, Fox," he begged softly.

Mulder took what Alex offered, lazily feeding on his mouth, and his hand began to move again. He felt the man in his arms shudder, but heard not a sound from him as he gently pulled and squeezed his cock. He smiled against Alex's mouth, imaging the torment he was suffering. The younger man was hardly quiet during sex, and he knew that in all probability he was going to pay dearly for making him suppress his natural tendencies. The thought swelled his already rock-hard cock to unimagined proportions. "That's my good baby," he purred, momentarily releasing Alex's mouth and growling softly as his lover squirmed against him. He covered the perfectly bowed lips once more and increased the speed of his strokes.

It took all of Alex's will and then some to keep from voicing his intense pleasure, but he managed to hold himself in check. He opened his mouth, allowing Mulder's tongue to sweep inside, and Mulder took full advantage, sweeping over every inch of the warm interior, then sucking on his tongue. Alex's hips bucked in response to the added stimulation, but still he would allow no sound to slip from his throat.

Mulder pulled back, dragging his lips over Alex's trapped tongue, then released it. "You're right there, aren't you?" he asked, quickening the movement of his hand.

Alex nodded, not daring to speak.

"You're going to stay nice and quiet, right?"

The younger man compressed his quivering lips and nodded again.

"Okay, baby, come on...come on, Alex..."

Alex's body stiffened then began a series of quick spasms as he released a gush of warm fluid over Mulder's hand. All this he did in complete silence, and when it was over, he collapsed back against the older man's, chest heaving.

Mulder released his lover's softening cock, cleaning his hand on a corner of the now soiled blanket, then wrapped his arms around the semi-conscious man. "See?" he whispered in an amused tone. "You did it."

"You killed me," came the weak reply.

"Nooo." Mulder kissed the sable head, and as Alex snuggled against him, he began to sway from side to side, gently rocking his spent lover. "But Scully may kill us both."

Too weak to enjoy the woman's ire, Alex closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.

"Interesting." The irate feminine voice wafted Mulder's way minutes later. He turned his head in Scully's direction and rested his cheek on the top of Alex's head, waiting for clarification.

"Watching the two of you together, one would almost think that you were actually in charge of that little performance."

Mulder gave her a wry smile. "You mean I wasn't?"

"Mulder, he was in control from beginning to end."

"He was?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"Because he'll *always* be in control. You're his puppet, Mulder."

"Wow. You know him really well, Scully. That must mean one of two things. You're either his mother, or you've fucked him."

A red tide of fury washed over Scully's face. She leapt from the sofa and stormed into the guest room, slamming the door behind her.

Alex's eyes flew open, and he pitched forward, wincing at the sudden discomfort the action brought. Mulder reached for him and eased him back against his chest.

"It's okay, baby."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Wide eyes stared around the room. "Sounded like a gunshot."

Mulder tightened his hold on the man in his arms. "No. It was just Scully saying goodnight."

"Oh....uh-oh."

"Yeah."

"She pretty pissed?"

"You might say that." Mulder released Alex and got to his feet, helping the younger man up. "Forget it. Come on, let's go to bed."

Alex took his lover's outstretched hand and let himself be led into the bedroom where, as soon as the door was closed behind them, Mulder began to gently undress him. He stood quietly, allowing the older man to complete his task. When he was completely stripped, Mulder pulled back the blankets and urged him to lie down. Comfortably settled, he watched his lover remove his own clothing. As Mulder's jeans came off, Alex's eyes rose to meet his.

"Looks like you could use a little attention."

Mulder shrugged. "I'm okay."

Green eyes again flicked down to the long column of flesh that stood proudly from the other man's body. "You are, huh?" As Mulder nodded, Alex rose to his knees at the edge of the bed and wound his arms around the other man. Placing a teasing kiss on those exquisitely full lips, he moved across Mulder's cheek to his ear as his hands wandered the length of his back. "Are you sure?"

Mulder's respiration deepened, and he felt his bones turn to liquid as his lover gently teased him. "Well," he breathed, "I guess I'm not *so* sure." His fingers speared through Alex's hair, grasping a handful of dark strands and holding his head still as he assaulted the younger man's mouth.

Now free to express his pleasure, Alex moaned aloud, rubbing himself against Mulder and luring the older man once again into the dominant role.

Without missing a beat, Mulder took the lead, leaving Alex's mouth and tilting his head back, giving himself clear access to the younger man's throat. His mouth traveled the long arch, biting and sucking at the tender flesh. As he reached the base of Alex's throat, he clamped his lips onto the skin, sucking hungrily as if he'd never let go.

Alex's cock throbbed to life as he was held immobile, his head pulled back into a position bordering on uncomfortable. He cried out, deeply immersed in the painful pleasure his lover was inflicting on him, and Mulder's only reaction was to sink his teeth into his neck, pulling a louder wail from him.

Mulder paused, fighting to ignore the voice that growled in his head, demanding that he give in to his baser instincts. And Alex, damn him, squirming and moaning, and showing absolutely no desire to put up a struggle, wasn't helping a bit. If he was going to stop himself, he'd have to do it all on his own.

Alex felt the pressure on his throat decrease, and he whimpered in protest. "No," he panted, "Fox, please..." He emitted a strangled sob as once more, the teeth sank quickly into his flesh, then released.

Mulder pulled back and studied the trembling man.

Parted lips revealing gleaming, white teeth, eyes dilated and half-hidden by heavy lids, and an expression that begged for his lover to take what he wanted.

Mulder took him up on his silent offer. Ever mindful of his lover's wound, he gently pushed Alex away and climbed up on the bed, lying against the pillows. He motioned to the younger man who immediately slid up next to him, nuzzling his chest and throat. He lay quietly for a while, petting the silky hair as Alex worked his way south and was now delicately licking one of his nipples.

"Mmmm...that's good, baby. So good...do that to my cock."

Alex obeyed, slowly licking a path down Mulder's chest and belly, working his way to the base of his cock. Gold-flecked eyes fluttered and closed as the tip of his tongue danced up the shaft, tracing the large vein, then running over the prominent ridge of the head. Slowly, he teased the smooth, flared surface, just barely touching the skin.

Mulder gripped the blankets with one hand and anchored the other in Alex's hair. He gritted his teeth as his lover teased and tormented him, and when he'd had all he could take, held Alex's head still and arched upward, pushing his cock into the younger man's mouth. "Take it, " he rasped, and again, Alex obeyed without question. His eyes rolled up into his head as the younger man's mouth closed around him and sucked him into its wet warmth. "Give me all you've got, baby," he instructed, and Alex did, taking his entire length and sucking voraciously until minutes later, Mulder pulled him up by his hair, incurring a soft, whimpering protest. "No," he grated, motioning for Alex to sit up.

"But I wanted you to," the younger man complained. "It's been so long since I tasted you."

"I know, baby. Maybe tomorrow. But tonight, I need to come in your sweet ass."

Despite his recent objections, Alex licked his lips at the thought of feeling his Fox thrusting deep inside his body. A pair of hands at his hips jarred him out of his thoughts. He looked down into eyes that at the moment were as dark as his own.

"Ride me," Mulder snarled, leaving no room for debate.

Alex straddled the man beneath him and reached over into the nightstand drawer for the lube. He unscrewed the cap and quickly squeezed some out into his hand. Grasping his lover's cock, he efficiently applied the lube, then, holding the shaft at the base, gently lowered himself until the head was teasing at his entrance. His eyes met Fox's, and he sank down, moaning with every inch that filled him. Mulder gripped his waist and forced him down the last remaining centimeters, then began to buck beneath him.

"Now, Alex. Don't make me wait."

As if he wanted to.

As his hips began to move, so did his hands, stroking and kneading his lover's chest and shoulders. A long sigh tumbled from his lips as Mulder's hand wrapped around his cock and started to pump it in perfect, matching rhythm.

"You gonna....gonna come again...for me, baby?"

Alex nodded frantically.

"Answer me. You don't....have to be quiet any...any more."

A whimpered 'yes' sounded in Mulder's ears.

"Good," he whispered. "Love to watch you...come. So...beautiful." He stroked Alex's cock a little faster. "Let's do it, baby."

His lover's passionate words drove Alex into a frenzy, and he began to rock wildly, riding Mulder hard and fast. "Oh, God," he finally sobbed, and once he began, he couldn't stop. The cries grew louder and more feral, and a litany of curses filled the air as their thrashing built to a fever pitch.

"Let it go, baby," Fox commanded through clenched teeth, making himself heard above his lover's wails of pleasure. "Come on, do it...for me...let me know..."

Alex's body tensed, his muscles being coiled tighter and tighter until the springs broke and he flew apart at the seams. His screams bounced off the walls as his cock released a stream of thick fluid over his lover's chest and abdomen, and the action triggered Fox's own orgasm. The older man's hips jerked upward, fucking his weakening lover as hard as he could in this position, and he cried out, sobbing Alex's name as he shot long and hard into his ass. His body shuddered as he spent himself, and he fell back to the mattress, pulling Alex down on top of him. They lay together, exhausted and struggling for breath, and finally, it was Mulder who spoke first.

"Never again," he whispered into Alex's perspiration-dampened hair.

Weary green eyes opened, and Alex managed to lift his head high enough to stare curiously at the other man.

Mulder reached up to caress the stubbled jaw. "I'll never let you go again. There's no reason in the world good enough for us to be apart."

A slow smile graced the bowed lips, and Alex again lowered his head to his lover's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll never look for another reason," he promised, "I'm only stupid once."

Mulder laughed softly and stroked the head tucked into the side of his neck. "You comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry to hear that, cause I gotta get up."

"What the hell for?"

"Way past time for your meds."

"I don't think I'll die if I miss one."

"You can't miss your antibiotics. I'll be right back."

Alex groaned his protest but let Fox up. He stretched lazily and grinned at his lover, who, before he left, pulled on a pair of boxers and took a long, appreciative glance at his naked body bathed in the bright moonlight. Fox growled softly, then disappeared from his sight, leaving him to bask in the warmth of renewed happiness.

Mulder prowled into the dark kitchen and felt around for the light switch. As brightness flooded the kitchen, a pair of blue eyes blinked up at him from the table.

"Scully, what are you doing in here in the dark?"

The red-head lifted the mug in front of her. "Having some tea...since I couldn't sleep..."

Mulder nodded but made no apologies. "Well, you can go back to bed, now." He poured a glass of water and pulled Alex's medications down off of the shelf.

She glared up at him with bloodshot eyes. "Is he that good?"

Mulder closed his eyes and sighed softly. He was too tired to do this. "What?"

"Is sex with him *so* good that he's managed to completely blind you to who he is?"

"It's you who doesn't know who he is, Scully, and yeah, the sex is fantastic," he answered flatly.

Scully turned her head and gave no reply.

"There's nothing you can say to me, Scully. Nothing at all that'll change how I feel about him."

"How you *feel* about him? Oh, God, Mulder. Please don't tell me."

He looked down into the glass of water. He didn't have to say a word, she already knew. No matter what barriers had come up between them lately, it didn't change the fact that she could read the emotion in his words with stunning accuracy.

"Goodnight, Scully," he said softly and left her sitting at the table, head in her hands.

 

* * *

 

Not On My Watch II - That's What Trust'll Get'cha continued

* * *

Mulder slipped back into the bedroom to find Alex curled up in the blankets, snoring softly.

"Damn." He sat at the edge of the bed, hating to have to wake the other man, but he really needed to take his meds. "Alex." He gently shook his sleeping lover. "Baby, wake up."

"No...."

"I'm sorry I took so long," Mulder apologized, kissing the younger man's head. "Come on, sit up and take this, then you can go right back to sleep."

Alex groaned, pulling himself up, and the sight of him, tousled and sleepy, wrapped around Mulder's heart and squeezed tightly. He handed the pills to Alex, waited for him to wash them down with the water, then he crawled back into bed and pulled the younger man into his arms. "Warm enough?" he asked, adjusting the blankets around them.

"Mmm hmm."

Mulder smiled as he listened to the faint affirmation.

//Already gone.//

He bent his head and brushed his lips into the sable hair. "Night, baby."

//I love you.//

********************

Alex drifted into the kitchen, lured there by the smells of breakfast.

As he came through the door, his eyes confirmed what his mind knew. Since Fox was still asleep, it could only have been Scully in here cooking.

Cool, blue eyes turned in his direction for a brief moment, then refocused on the ham the woman was frying.

"Morning," he offered.

"Mulder still asleep?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure as soon these smells reach the bedroom, he'll be up."

No answer.

He moved to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. "I was coming in to fix breakfast myself. I guess you beat me by a few minutes." He pulled a glass out of the cupboard and gave her a largely ignored smile. "Thanks."

"No thanks necessary," she drawled. "I'm cooking for myself. And for Mulder. You just happen to be here."

With a twitch of his lips, the smile turned from friendly to sarcastic. "Yeah. Imagine that. Me just happening to be here...in *my* cabin..."

Scully slammed down the knife she'd just picked up. "Look, Krycek, believe me when I tell you that being here in *your* cabin is not my choice. You needed medical attention, and there was no one else around who could take care of you. And if it wasn't for this damned snow storm, I'd have been long gone already."

"What? And leave Fox in my clutches?"

"He's a big boy, Krycek..."

A secretive smile curled his lips. "Yes, he is..."

Scully shot him a dirty look and continued. "He knows my feelings as far as you're concerned, and as much as I'd like to bash him over the head and drag him out of here, I won't do it. I have to let him dig his grave. It's the only way that I can see to cure him of you."

"So, now I'm a disease?" He leered suggestively at her. "In that case you'd better watch it or you might find *yourself* coming down with a bad case of Alexitis."

"God, you're an arrogant bastard."

Alex folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter, grinning at her. "Yeah. Irresistible, aren't I?"

"*I* think so."

Both occupants of the kitchen turned their attention to the one who had just come through the door. Alex's eyes lit up while Scully grimaced as Mulder stalked toward the other man and drew him into his arms.

"Morning," he mumbled just before he took Alex's mouth in a tender kiss. When they parted, Alex tucked his head under Mulder's chin, hugging him tightly with his good arm. Knowing that Scully had to have been watching, his eyelashes lifted, and he gave her a sweet smile.

If she could have hurled the knife at him without hitting her partner, she would have done it in a heartbeat.

"Have you been teasing Scully?" Mulder's voice rumbled softly above Alex's head.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

Alex lifted his head and looked at Mulder, a devilish glint in his eyes. "Maybe a little."

Mulder gave him a good-natured swat on his ass. "Behave, would you?"

Alex growled at the pleasurable sting and rubbed himself against his lover. "If I don't, will you give me a real good spanking?"

"God...come on, Alex," he murmured. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Okay, look," Scully spat. "One of you can finish this...that is if you can tear yourselves away from each other that long."

"Where are you going?" Mulder asked as she blew past them.

"For a walk. I need some air."

"It's snowing like a bitch out there," Alex informed her. "And those drifts look pretty deep..."

"So?"

He shrugged. "Well, it's just that...you know...you're kind of..." he smirked down at her. "...petite."

"So kind of you to be concerned," she sneered and continued toward the door.

"Hey, Scully," Mulder called before she disappeared. "I'll call you when breakfast is done."

"Don't bother. I've lost my appetite."

"C'mon, Scully..."

Ignoring her partner's entreaty, she stormed into the living room, pulled on her boots, yanked on her jacket, and disappeared out the door. The two men went to the window and watched as she attempted to wade through the two-foot and higher drifts. Alex shook his head, grinning broadly.

"She's more stubborn than you are."

"When she thinks she's right, yeah." Mulder slipped his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him back against his chest. "I know you've been having fun giving her a bad time, and I've been so aggravated with the way she's been acting that I've been going along with it, but the fact is, she's just worried about me. I know and you know she's got no cause to be, but she's sure that she does. She wants to protect me."

"I can't blame her for that," Alex replied, rubbing his head against his lover's cheek, "but I got *shot* protecting you, and still she refuses to believe that I'm anything more than a self-serving son-of-a-bitch."

"She'll come around, Alex," Mulder promised. "She can't keep up this level of hatred for long. It'll wear her out."

"So, she'll learn to tolerate me just because she'll be too tired to hate me?" Alex shrugged, laughing softly. "Okay, good deal...oh...oh, shit."

"What?" Mulder followed his lover's gaze back to the window, and the two of them broke into laughter.

Scully, trying to walk too fast through the snow, had lost her balance and half-fallen into a small drift. She managed to catch herself before she fell on her ass, got up too fast, and fell forward, flat on her face into a larger drift. The two men laughed harder as she tried to get up and again fell on her face.

"Shit, Alex," Mulder tried to choke back a fresh round of hysterics. "Stop laughing! I gotta go out there and help her, and I can't do it if I'm *crying*."

Alex reared back against the back of the sofa, cackling gleefully.

"Would you shut up?" Mulder slapped his thigh. "Okay," he cleared his throat and attempted to put on a serious, concerned face, but another look at his lover, giggling maniacally, and he began to snicker. Before he knew it, he was again taken over by fits of laughter. "Ah, fuck! She's really gonna be pissed *now*." He left Alex in tears on the back of the sofa and dashed outside to help.

Scully's curses echoed in the cold morning air as she pulled herself to her knees. Before she could again attempt to get to her feet, a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her up.

"You okay?"

She brushed the snow away from her face and hair and looked up into twinkling eyes. "How did you see me?"

"I...I followed you out into the living room and watched from the window."

"Have a good laugh?"

The corner of Mulder's mouth twitched, but he fought back the urge to smile. "No! No, I..."

He stopped in mid-sentence, following Scully's glare to the window where Alex was doubled over. Even from this distance he could see that the younger man was laughing his ass off. He looked back down into infuriated blue eyes.

"Okay, well..."

"I'm glad you two are having such a good time."

"Come on, Scully, if the situation we were in was different, you'd be able to see the humor..."

"But it *isn't*, and I *don't*."

"I'm sorry, Scully, I really am. Let's go back into the house. It's freezing out here and as you can see, I'm not wearing a jacket."

Unwillingly, Scully followed him back into the cabin. Mulder entered first, pointing a warning finger at Alex, who stood by the back of the sofa, struggling to keep a straight face. Scully walked in, not giving the other man a second glance until he spoke to her.

"You okay, Scully?" he asked, voice cracking on the last syllable of her name.

"Go to hell, Krycek."

Mulder raised a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Umm, S-Scully, why don't you go get out of those wet clothes? I'll go finish breakfast."

"I told you, I'm not..."

"I know what you said. But you have to eat something. Please?"

Scully sent a hard look from one man to the other. Choosing not to answer, she flounced into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The minute she was gone, Mulder turned to the younger man.

"Alex...*please*..."

"Please, what?" Alex approached, slipping his arms around his lover's waist. "I like it when you beg."

"God, you're killin' me." His eyes dropped shut as Alex kissed a path from his jaw to his ear. "Alex...baby, please be nice to Scully."

"I *have* been. I can't help it if she doesn't think so."

"Alex..."

Alex teased the interior of Mulder's ear with the tip of his tongue. "I'll try harder, okay?"

"Thank you. Now." He gently pushed the other man away. "Let's go finish breakfast. Maybe she'll be in better humor after she gets some food in her."

Alex linked fingers with his lover and followed him into the kitchen. "Yeah, and maybe it'll be eighty degrees tomorrow."

********************

The two men sat at the table, preparing to eat, when the door swung open and Scully appeared, looking around the kitchen.

Mulder smiled brightly up at her. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"I'm not, I'm just going to get some eggs and go eat in the other room."

"Aww, come on, Scully. Please stay." He looked pointedly at the younger man. "Alex will behave himself."

Alex stared at Mulder for a moment, then shifted his gaze quickly to Scully. "Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I'll be good. No comments, really."

Mulder gave her a hopeful smile. "Okay? Come on, it really is more comfortable to eat here at the table."

Scully let out a long sigh and dragged herself into the room. "I don't know why I'm letting you talk me into this."

For the next ten minutes the three sat together in virtual silence, eating their breakfast. Mulder looked around the table, his gaze going from his partner to his lover, noting how both ate with their heads down, eyes to their plates. Thinking he should say something then deciding against it, he turned his attention to his own plate and dug into his eggs. Minutes later, he looked up again to find Scully in the exact same position he'd last seen her in; eyes down, chewing her food as if it had glass in it, but when he glanced at Alex, he noticed the younger man's shoulders trembling. Upon closer inspection, he observed drops of moisture running down his cheeks.

//God, I'm going to kill you.//

Alex covered his mouth in an attempt to hold any sound in that might escape, and the effort merely resulted in the increased quaking of his body and a steadier flow of tears.

Mulder shifted in his seat and gently kicked Alex under the table, but that turned out to be the worst thing he could do. The jolt knocked a tiny choking sound past the fingers clamped over his mouth. That sound was followed by another, and still another, just a bit louder, and finally, he couldn't hold it back any longer.

Scully looked up, her attention finally drawn by the increasingly hysterical giggles coming from across the table. Seconds later, Alex was lying over the oak surface, laughing uncontrollably. The two others sat staring at him in silence. Scully, angry and quickly adding up all the reasons for sinking her fork into his neck, and Mulder, torn between wanting to slap his lover silly and letting himself fall victim to his infectious laughter.

Alex lifted his head from the table, tears flowing down his face, and held his hand up. "Scully...wait...wait..." More giggling. "I'm sorry. I really don't mean to laugh, but you didn't...you didn't see yourself out there." He looked into the crimson face and swallowed another round of chuckles. "You just like..." He flattened his hand, dropping it onto the table and started to laugh again. "...and we couldn't even see you..." He leaned back in his chair in a boneless sprawl and let out an all-out roar.

Scully looked from Alex to Mulder, who was sitting quietly, face hidden in one hand. "Well?"

Mulder lifted his head and gazed apologetically at her. "What?"

"*Do* something."

"Like what?"

She looked to the man who had yet to stop laughing. "You were so positive you were the one in control last night...prove it. Control him *now*. Before I murder him where he sits."

Mulder groaned and moved closer to the other man. "Alex. Alex, come on, she's really upset."

The roars faded to soft chuckles, and he looked from Mulder to Scully, then back again. "Oh, Christ, Fox, when *isn't* she really upset? Come on, Scully, lighten the hell up. We *could* be having fun together."

"Oh, we *could*, could we?"

The chuckles stopped, and he gave her a salacious grin as his hand moved unseen up Mulder's thigh. "I don't mean it like that. I'm not sharing my man with you or anybody. I simply meant that we're snowed in, we're stuck with each other, and if we wanted to, instead of squaring off every minute we're together, we could be making the best of things...popping popcorn...watching bad movies." He looked toward the door then back at her. "I think I got some board games in the closet in the hall..."

Scully shook her head, giving the man an incredulous stare. "You're crazy." She looked to Mulder. "He's crazy," she repeated to her partner, pushing herself away from the table. "And so are you if you think that I'll see this lunatic as anything more than what he really is."

Mulder flinched as she stomped out, slamming the door behind her. His eyes then shifted to Alex, who sat, elbow resting on the table, chin in his palm. The younger man stared blankly at him.

"Does a lot of that, doesn't she?"

Mulder sat back, inhaling deeply, then letting the breath out in a slow hiss. He stared wordlessly at Alex, prompting the younger man to speak in his defense.

"Hey, I tried."

"What you're *trying* to do is make sure she never speaks to me again."

"That's not true."

"Alex, you mock her every chance you get. I know her attitude toward you makes it hard to resist, but you two are just going in circles. She irritates you; you irritate her back. She pisses you off because you irritated her, and you just gotta pay her back. It goes on and on."

Alex turned a pout on his lover. "You can't dispute that she's ticked you off too..."

"No, I don't dispute that. And I don't dispute that I've given in to temptation a couple of times and done or said things that I knew would get to her. But Alex, Scully and I are partners. There's an underlying respect between us, whereas with you..."

"Respect? You think she respects you? Fox, you're more delusional than she thinks you are. If she respected you, she would have sat you down, given you her feelings on our relationship, heard yours, then accepted your decisions even if she *never* understood them. But that's not what she's doing..."

"Baby, she took care of you when you got shot. *She* did."

"She *had* to. She's a *doctor*."

"She could have let the vet do it."

Alex began his comeback, then stopped short. "Uh...vet?"

"Veterinarian friend of mine. She removed the bullet in his operating room."

"I'm sure she thought it was an appropriate place for me."

"Please, Alex. Can't you give her an *ounce* of credit?"

"For what? You want me to tell you how many times since we got here she's told me in one way or another that she never should have helped me? Trust me on this, Fox, right now she's sorry as hell that she became a doctor. She's just itching for me to do something that she could construe as threatening so she can be justified in blowing my head off."

Mulder shook his head. "Alex, she may despise you, and she *may* want to kill you, I'll give you that, but she'd never do anything she knew would hurt me."

Alex's heart swelled at the round-about declaration of affection. "But Fox," he said softly. "She thinks *I'm* out to hurt you. And getting me away from you, in her mind, is the only way to save you from hurt."

"Well, maybe if you were a little nicer to her? Please? Just stop baiting her and let her get used to you."

"It'll never happen. Scully doesn't *want* to get used to me. She wants to go back to it being just the two of you. She can't stand the thought of you being emotionally dependent on anyone other than her. And the fact that it's me makes it worse a hundred times over. She wants you all to herself, Fox." Alex stood and bent at the waist, leaning over the table. "But she's got to realize," he rumbled, threading his fingers through Mulder's hair, "that you are *not* her private property." He pulled his lover in for a long, possessive kiss, then drew back. "You're *mine*."

Mulder searched dark, unblinking eyes, then asked, "So the war continues?"

Alex untangled his fingers from the other man's hair and sat down. "Her call."

Mulder repeated his words, but this time as a soft statement. "So the war continues." Not waiting for a reply, he rose from his seat and moved to the door. Alex's voice followed him.

"Where are you going?"

Without looking back, he answered, "I noticed earlier that the firewood is getting low. Going outside to get some." And without another word, he pushed the door open and passed into the living room.

Scully watched as her partner moved past her. He pulled his jacket from the hook by the door, and, not waiting to put it on before opening the door, he disappeared into the heavily falling snow.

A second presence in the room drew her attention, and she turned to find Alex standing only a couple of feet from her chair. "Where's he going?" she demanded.

"Away from us," he said by way of an answer.

"*Us*?"

"Yeah. I'm talking about myself as well."

"You're the *only* person you should be talking about."

"Cut the 'I'm right and the world is wrong' bullshit, okay, Scully? He's upset. Or can you really not see that? We're pulling him in opposite directions, and it's got to stop."

"So, stop."

Alex's voice rattled with irritation. "We *both* have to stop, you sanctimonious..." He choked back the words that he ached to say. After a deep breath, he began again. "He doesn't want to lose either of us."

"Losing *you* would be the best thing that's ever happened to him."

"Why, Scully? Because *you* say so? What about what *he* says? You treat him like he's six years old instead of an intelligent adult who's perfectly capable of making his own decisions."

"This wouldn't be the first time I've had to rescue Mulder from making a bad move, Krycek. He *is* intelligent. Brilliant, in fact, but in certain matters he leads with his heart, and that almost always lands him in trouble. In this case, disaster."

"And back we go to *your* opinion."

"Because it's the only one around here that's *sane*."

"What makes you so goddamn sure of that?"

"I think Mulder's obsession with you answers that question more than adequately."

"Look." Alex moved around to the front of where Scully was seated and pulled up another chair. He lowered himself into it and stared straight at her. "We've established the fact that you hate me. I think it's fair to say that we've also established the fact that I don't give a rat's ass *what* you think of me. Okay." He clapped his hands together. "So we'll never be friends. I'll try not to stay awake nights crying over it. But our feelings for each other and our inability to hide them is putting Fox in a tough spot. As much as I'd like to twist your scrawny little neck, I'm not stupid. I know that for years you've been Fox's only friend and ally. He needs you to keep him balanced. But he needs more, Scully. That's where I come in."

Scully rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Whether you like it or not, he needs me too. As much as I need him, and that's a hell of a lot. Whether or not you ever choose to believe it, Scully, we've got something here, and it isn't going away simply because you wish it to."

"I'm not the type who sits around making idle wishes," Scully said softly, casting icy blue daggers at him.

"Why are you so bent on hurting him? Is it because he's hurt you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Alex's voice was flat and emotionless. "You know what I'm talking about. You've got a thing for him."

"You're crazy."

"Possibly. But you know I'm right. You've wanted him forever, and it's eating you alive that he's chosen someone...*me*...over you."

"Mulder and I are *friends*..."

"And that's all you ever will be. Deal with it. Or you'll lose him completely."

Scully swallowed down the bitterness that had risen in her throat. As much as it killed her to admit to herself, she knew he was right. If she kept on the track she was on, she would drive him away, possibly for good. And then when Krycek was gone, he'd have no one at the time when he needed someone most...

When Krycek was gone.

When *would* he be gone?

If he wasn't using Mulder for some dire purpose, then he was just toying with him, and when he got bored, he'd likely just disappear, leaving Mulder hurt and alone.

"What do you want him for?"

Alex cocked his head to one side. "What?"

"It's just you and me here. Tell me the truth. You know that if I run and tell him what you said, he wouldn't believe me anyway, so fess up. What do you want him for?"

Alex lowered his eyes, thought a minute, then looked up at her. "You're right. He won't believe anything you tell him about me, so I guess I *can* tell you the truth....I love him."

"Oh, God, I said the *truth*, Krycek."

"That *is* the truth. I haven't told him, because I don't know if he's ready to hear it. And frankly, I'm a little nervous about saying it. I've never told anyone that before."

"Oh, now, why do I find *that* hard to believe?"

"I've done and said lots of dishonest things in my life, Scully, but I have never lied about that." He shook his head. "I've never been in love, and I could never bring myself to say the words, knowing I didn't mean them."

"Till now."

"No. I mean it. I've wanted Fox for a long time, but I've come to realize over the past few weeks that I do love him."

Scully gave him a shocked stare. "How do you sleep at night?"

"I never used to. But I sleep just great when Fox is in my bed."

A grunt of disgust rose up in Scully's throat, and she did nothing to choke it back.

Alex leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his thighs and folding his hands under his chin. "He's all I thought about from the morning I left him in that motel room until the day he walked into the mill." His expression grew distant, and his voice softened. "You don't know what it took that day for me to hold that gun on him. You don't know how sick it made me to see the hurt in his eyes when he thought I was who you'd been telling him I was. But I pulled it off. I did what I had to do, and I got him out of there alive." He sat quietly for a moment, then his eyes cleared, and he again looked at her. "As long as I'm walking and breathing, no one will ever hurt him."

Scully studied him curiously but said nothing.

"I'm asking you, Scully, not for me. For Fox. Cut him a break."

Still nothing.

"At least give him one day without having to worry that one of us isn't going to make it out of here alive."

Her eyes fell away from his, and she looked down at the book that was resting in her lap.

"Scully?"

When she refused again to answer, Alex hauled himself out of his chair and stalked over to the window. His anger subsided a bit when he caught sight of Fox, almost invisible through the mass of falling white, moving toward the house from the direction of the woods. He watched as the solitary figure gathered up an armload of wood then started to the door.

Fox looked up in mild surprise as the door swung open and Alex stepped aside to allow him to enter. The younger man gave him a wary smile but said nothing as he walked into the cabin and deposited the wood on the floor by the fireplace. He straightened his back and looked over to the woman seated a few feet away. She gave him less of a smile than Alex did and also said nothing.

"Gonna go get out of these wet things," he mumbled and disappeared inside the bedroom. Once there, he closed the door softly behind him, half expecting Alex to open it up again immediately afterward. When the younger man did not appear, he gathered up a change of clothing and moved into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Mulder emerged from the bedroom and looked around to find his lover and his partner sitting silently in the same room. Scully was reading quietly, and Alex was half stretched across the sofa, sorting through a stack of CDs. He moved cautiously past Scully and took a seat at the other end of the sofa. After a brief silence, he spoke up, directing a question to Alex.

"What are you doing?"

Alex smiled up at him and shrugged. "Just looking at my CDs. A lot of this stuff I didn't remember I had."

"Like what?"

The other man stuck out his lower lip. "Mmm, like...The Commodores...Earth Wind and Fire..." He smirked up at Mulder. "The Bee Gees..."

Mulder gasped and threw his head back against the cushion. "You weren't like...gonna *play* any of that, were you?"

"What's the matter with the Bee Gees?"

Both men looked in Scully's direction.

"You *like* them?" Mulder asked, appalled.

"Yes."

Alex gave him a full grin. "You're outvoted." He leapt from the sofa and loaded the compact disc player.

Mulder sat quietly, trying to determine exactly when it was that his lover and his partner formed an alliance against him.

Then ensuing silence and Scully's barely-concealed glare as Alex walked past told him, of course, that it was nothing more than an incidental thing.

//Damn. Well, you should have known better...//

The sound of music jarred him out of his thoughts.

".....Smile an everlasting smile. A smile can bring you near to me. Don't ever let me find you gone, cause that would bring a tear to me..."

Alex dropped back onto the sofa, looking through the rest of his CDs, singing softly. Mulder glanced from him to Scully, who peered curiously over her glasses at the oblivious man. He smiled, happy for the reprieve, and closed his eyes.

".....Talk in everlasting words and dedicate them all to me. And I will give you all my life. I'm here if you should call to me. And you think that I don't even mean a single word I say. It's only words. And words are all I have to take your heart away..."

Mulder opened his eyes and shifted his gaze to his lover.

Feeling the warmth of Fox's stare, Alex stopped singing and looked up. The younger man chewed on one corner of his lip, then spoke. "I'll change it if it really bothers you."

Mulder gave him a tiny smile and shook his head. "No," he said softly. "It's okay."

"You sure?"

The older man nodded, not moving his gaze from Alex's. Only the loud whoosh of a page being turned broke the spell.

"Is the music okay, Scully? Is it too loud or something?"

Scully looked up at Alex briefly, then turned her gaze back down to her book. "It's fine."

"You sure?"

She slammed the book shut, a stream of sarcasm ready to fall from her lips. But one look into her partner's somber, hazel eyes, and she swallowed down the words she was dying to say.

"Yes....Alex....I'm sure. It's fine."

Alex nodded. "Okay, just checking. Sometimes I guess I tend to listen to it a little loud..."

When he received no response, Alex went back to sorting his disks. Without missing a beat, he fell in, singing in perfect harmony with the song that was now playing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Mulder watched as Scully observed his lover for a moment, then returned to her book. He turned his attention to Alex, and when the younger man did not again return his gaze, he sighed softly and settled down to investigate the stack of previously viewed disks.

They passed the day in virtual silence, the only conversations being those between either Mulder and Scully or Mulder and Alex. Hardly a word was said between his lover and his partner, but he rationalized that silence was better than the sniping and slamming of doors that he'd been subjected to over the last couple of days.

The one thing that did bother him was Alex's seeming reluctance to have any physical contact with him. He was sure it stemmed from the conversation they'd had this morning, and while he appreciated Alex's attempt to keep from antagonizing Scully, he couldn't say that he appreciated the price they were both paying to keep her placated.

After dinner, Mulder insisted on doing the dishes, relegating the other two to the living room. He knew he was taking chances leaving them alone together for any length of time, but he wanted to see if their grudging truce really would last. Aside from music, there wasn't a sound from the other room, and frankly, he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Half an hour later, he walked into the living room to find Scully reading by the fire and Alex stretched out on the sofa with his eyes closed. Scully's eyes followed him as he moved over to the sofa and perched at the edge, just parallel to Alex's hip. Green eyes opened, blinking up at him, and his lover gave him a soft smile.

Scully's hands tightened on her book as she watched Mulder lift a hand and tenderly stroke the prone man's hair. She would have ripped the book in two if she could have, as Mulder got up, pulled Alex's legs apart, then crawled between them and settled his body on top of his lover's.

Alex emitted a long, audible sigh and wrapped his arms around the older man. He virtually purred with happiness, kissing and petting the head that now rested on his shoulder. He'd gone the entire day without touching Fox, and though he did his best to hide it, he was about ready to climb the walls. Apparently Fox was too, and he couldn't have been more grateful. The feel of his lover's body resting on top of his was sheer heaven.

And hell sat only a few feet away.

Scully watched in dismay as her partner draped himself over the body of the black-hearted s.o.b. who had brought nothing but pain and betrayal to their lives. And the love and trust that he radiated was a palpable thing...so solid she could almost reach out and touch it.

Her eyes snapped up to the face of the man who had so completely enchanted Mulder that he could neither see nor think straight. If she hadn't known any better, she'd have sworn that Krycek had actually been telling her the truth earlier today. He looked so captivated, so...

She couldn't say the words, even if they were only to herself. God, she couldn't even think them.

She refocused on his face.

Eyes closed, dark, ridiculously thick eyelashes sweeping his cheeks...an expression on his face that could only be described as rapturous. He held Mulder to him, one hand at the back of his head and the other sweeping slowly up and down his back.

The motion of that hand mesmerized her. Again and again she watched it travel over the cornflower-blue flannel of Mulder's shirt, making a steady path from the base of his neck to the small of his back and up again.

She had no idea how long she sat there, but she watched until the hand began to hesitate then stoppped completely, and it was then that she realized that Krycek was asleep. She looked to Mulder, observing the steady rise and fall of his back and relaxed set of his mouth, and she determined that he, too, was out.

Before she could stop herself or at least give herself a few damn good reasons why she shouldn't, morbid curiosity had her up and out of her chair, cautiously picking her way across the room to get a closer look. When she reached a spot about three feet away, she slowly lowered herself to the coffee table and looked down at the sleeping men.

Even in this unconscious state, they clung to each other, Mulder's hands clutching the material of Krycek's shirt, and the other man's fingers curled in the strands of his hair. It was as though they were afraid that someone would come and try to tear them away from each other.

Scully tented her hands over her mouth and continued her observation.

God, it couldn't be.

Though he hadn't said the words, she knew that Mulder believed that he loved Krycek, and that little delusion explained his behavior, but what to make of Krycek? Was all of this for her benefit? Could he really hold Mulder...kiss him, touch him...and not mean any of it?

Jesus, of course he could. He was Alex-fucking-Krycek. He could make the sun believe it was nighttime if it suited his purpose.

She cocked her head and looked at them.

But still...there was something in his expression. Something in his eyes when he looked at Mulder. They glowed, and while she had told herself that it was just his natural, demonic gleam, watching them now, she admitted that she had to question her judgment.

She hated this man. Always would, but what if he really did love Mulder? Was it really so hard to believe? And could she really continue to make Mulder's life miserable when he had a chance to be happy?

//Happy? With Alex *Krycek*?//

She pressed her fingers to her temples and rubbed firmly. Feeling the beginnings of a massive headache coming on, she decided to abandon her mental truth-seeking expedition and go to bed. She rose from the table and moved away as quietly as she had approached and disappeared into the bedroom.

********************

"Hmmmm."

The soft vibration against Alex's shoulder brought him up from the deep sleep he'd been in and left him hovering in semi-consciousness. The comforting weight of his lover's body on his and the warmth of it enveloped him in kept him from coming to full wakefulness until Mulder shifted and moaned softly. The inadvertent brush of the older man's crotch against his opened his eyes and cleared his head.

He blinked and looked around the room.

No signs of the red-headed horror. Good. She must have gone to bed.

Alex dropped a kiss on Fox's head and smiled when the action brought another soft moan. His hand began to move in light circles over his lover's back, and soon, Fox picked his head up and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Oops."

Alex fixed a frown on him. "What?"

"Didn't mean to fall asleep." He looked around. "Where do you supposed Scully is?"

"Bedroom door is closed." He checked his watch. "It's late. She's probably asleep."

"Maybe. Or maybe she just got sick of being out here watching us sleep, and now she's in there brooding."

Alex laughed. "I'm surprised I didn't wake up with a hatchet in my head."

"If she's gonna be pissed at anybody, it should be me. You haven't come near me all day. I'm the one who couldn't take it anymore."

Alex smiled up at him. "Yeah, I couldn't believe it when you lay down on top of me with her only a few feet away. You don't call *that* antagonizing?"

"All we did was fall asleep."

"Baby, you and me breathing the same air is enough to irritate the shit out of her."

Mulder shook his head. "I'm sorry it upsets her, but I won't stay away from you. I couldn't stand being so close to you all day and not touching you. She's just got to find a way to accept this."

"She might not," Alex warned softly.

"Then she'll do what she feels she has to do. You're mine and I won't give you up for her or anybody."

"Even if it means your job?"

"Alex, I could lose Scully, the X-files, my job at the Bureau...and as much as they all mean to me, it wouldn't hurt a third as much as losing you."

Alex tried to swallow past the lump that had begun to form in his throat. "Fox, you don't mean that."

Fox stared down at him, unblinking and deadly serious. "Don't tell me what I don't mean."

"It's an awful lot to lose..."

"*You're* an awful lot to lose."

Unable to respond verbally, Alex reached up, tangling his fingers in his lover's hair and pulled him down into an achingly tender kiss. When they broke, he found his voice.

"Fox, I..."

Fox waited for Alex to finish, but the younger man closed his mouth and let his gaze fall away. "You what?" he prodded gently.

"N-nothing, I just..." He looked up at the older man. "It's kind of chilly in here, don't you think?"

Fox glanced over to the fireplace. "Fire is dwindling." He lifted himself from the sofa and as he added more wood and stoked the dying flames, Alex came up behind him. As he turned to stand, a hand on his shoulder held him down. He looked up at the man who stood above him, a silent question in his eyes.

"I want to make love to you here by the fire," Alex whispered. "Like the last time we were here." He kneeled in front of his lover. "Remember?"

"Of course I remember," Fox whispered back. "I'll never forget a second of it."

Alex slipped an arm around his lover's waist and drew him in close. "I remember you lying here...looking up at me...the glow of the fire was reflecting in your eyes. It was incredible. I wish I could explain to you the way it made me feel."

Mulder rubbed his cheek against the other man's, enjoying the soft, scratchy feel. He brushed his lips along the outside curve of Alex's ear and whispered into it, "Tell me."

"I...I can't, I'm...it defies description."

Mulder pulled back and smiled at him. "Try."

Alex drew in a deep breath and released it. He was quiet and still for moment, then he began to slowly undo his lover's shirt. "Your eyes," he murmured, "It was like I could *feel* you looking at me. Like you were actually touching me...everywhere. You were so focused, so...it was like I was all you could see. I felt like the center of your world. No one's ever made me feel that way...like there was nothing or no one else. I don't know if that makes any sense, but..." He stopped, studying the older man. "You're looking at me like that right now."

Mulder said nothing, only continued to stare intently.

"That look makes me feel like I belong. Like I've got a place...I want to be the man who deserves that look."

Mulder traced the outline of Alex's lips with his thumb. "For a guy who couldn't explain it..."

Alex closed his eyes and turned his face into his lover's hand, kissing the palm.

"And just for the record," Mulder said softly, "you *are* that man. And yes, you made perfect sense."

Alex rested his cheek in his lover's hand, tiny frown lines etching his closed eyes.

"Alex."

Green eyes opened halfway and slowly traveled the distance to Mulder's face.

"You're not wrong to have those feelings. In fact, I'd say that they were pretty damn accurate."

Now it was Alex's turn to stare in silence.

Mulder gave the younger man a seductive smile. "Now I have a question for you. Why have you stopped undressing me?"

The laugh came out on a shaky breath as Alex resumed his task of removing Fox's shirt. Ever-so- slowly, he finished undoing the buttons, and when he was through, his hands glided up and over the warm chest and across the broad shoulders, pushing the material away as they did.

Gilded eyes fluttered and closed as lips, softer than silk, whispered reverently over the heated flesh. Automatically, Fox's hands rose to Alex's shirt and began to fumble with the buttons. Each fastening was a struggle for his trembling fingers, and he silently congratulated himself on every tiny battle won. The last button gave, and his hands moved around to Alex's back, stroking over the tense muscles as the mouth at his chest continued to taste and tease.

So good.

Alex licked gently, letting his tongue travel over Fox's chest and neck. He adored the taste of this man. The salty-sweetness of Fox's skin had stayed on his tongue for days after the last time they'd been together in the motel, and even after the taste had faded, the memory of it remained imprinted on his brain. He could have had hundreds of other lovers after Fox and tasted them all, and still, he would only ever remember this one.

He reached the curve of his lover's shoulder and pushed the shirt down farther, easing the sleeves down Fox's arms and pulling them free of his hands. The rest of the shirt fell away from the older man's body, and Alex released a long, satisfied sigh, having finally progressed in his efforts to fully undress him. Reluctantly, he backed off, his eyes caressing every inch of Fox's upper body while his hands followed.

Fox's chest rose and fell slowly, each breath timed to Alex's. Their eyes met and held as he pushed his lover's shirt from his body and his hands began to stroke Alex in much the same way he was being touched. Fingertips sliding over muscle and bone, measuring, identifying...recording texture and reaction...

Alex slipped one hand between Fox's arm and side, letting it travel over the contours of his back, feeling a tingle of satisfaction at the tiny shiver his touch generated. Slowly, he leaned forward, using his hand to gently push the other man toward him, and their lips met in the barest hint of a kiss. Alex tilted his head and opened his mouth but would not move in to claim what was his. He felt his lover's faint whimper vibrate against his lips, and he moved away just far enough to see what was in Fox's eyes.

Exquisitely tormented pools of amber stared back, waiting.

Alex moved in again, tilting his head in the opposite direction, once more just barely touching his mouth to the other man's. This time, his tongue slithered out, coaxing and teasing Fox's into play.

For long moments they went on that way, tongues writhing together as their hands moved over each other's bodies in the same languid rhythm. But soon enough, Fox grew restless, and his soft grunts and whimpers conveyed his need for more. In answer, Alex's hand moved to the area south of his waist, roving over the nicely-rounded, denim-clad muscles. Fox squirmed under his lover's touch, encouraging Alex to slip his hand beneath the waistband of his jeans.

Unable to work his hand down far enough between Fox's skin and the snug material, Alex withdrew and found the button at the front of the other man's jeans. While his other hand tenderly massaged his lover's back, he efficiently worked the button from the hole, then grasped the zipper.

Mulder kneeled before the younger man, attempting to control the tiny shudders that passed through his body as he listened to the soft grinding of the zipper. The fire-warmed air caressed his skin and his cock, unconstricted by underwear, sprang forth, straining toward his lover.

Eyes dilated to near-blackness focused on the long column of muscle, and Alex's respiration deepened noticeably. But he held himself in check, refusing to allow his desire free rein. Careful to avoid contact with his lover's cock, he worked the jeans down to Fox's knees, then gently pushed him onto his back.

Fox, having kicked his shoes off long before he'd joined the younger man on the sofa, gave Alex an unimpeded path to travel as he pulled the jeans down and off. Now he lay before Alex like some erotic sacrifice, unwittingly testing his lover's resolve.

Alex closed his eyes and drew in several shaky breaths. His lids rose halfway, and he looked down at his lover who was watching him with rapt attention. His hand moved of its own accord, touching Fox's chest, fingertips brushing gently through the scattering of golden-brown hair, then fluttering across one nipple. Gold-splashed eyes slipped shut and succulent lips parted on a silent gasp at the teasing caress.

Alex's mouth trembled into a smile, and his fingers continued on, only briefly settling to torment the other nipple before moving up the sensitive skin of his lover's throat. Up and down his fingers danced slowly, leaving the fine, light hairs standing on end, then they traveled up and over Fox's chin and approached his mouth. The older man's lips twitched as they were gently teased, and they parted slightly, enticing Alex to explore the dark warmth within.

Fox moaned softly as he felt a finger slip into his mouth, and he immediately closed his lips around it, suckling gently as his tongue caressed the ticklish underside of the first knuckle. His eyes opened to watch his lover's face as he did to his finger what they both longed for him to do his cock.

The green was just barely visible under the heavy fringe of lashes as Alex stared down at Fox. Slowly, he pulled his finger out to the tip, then pushed it back in, repeating the process several times. His tongue inched out to moisten dry lips as he added a second finger, and his lover hungrily sucked the addition into his mouth. He thrust both fingers in and out several times before withdrawing them altogether and incurring soft whimpers of protest.

Fox writhed shamelessly before his lover, impatient for his touch, as Alex removed his shirt then rose to his feet to step out of his shoes and pull his jeans off. He watched as Alex stripped and then finally stood naked above him. Catching his lower lip between his teeth, he reached out, caressing his lover's calf. When Alex made no move to come to him, he sat up and moved his hand up to the other man's thigh. Looking up through a curtain of lashes, Fox moved closer and flattened his tongue on Alex's leg, slowly bathing whatever skin was within his reach. He heard his lover's harsh intake of breath, then he nipped gently at the back of his knee. Alex's hips jerked in reaction, and the tip of his engorged cock caught the glow of the firelight. Fox licked his lips in anticipation of tasting that bitter-sweet pearl of fluid, and he rose to his knees before his lover.

Making a conscious effort to control his breathing, Alex stared down at the man in front of him. He reached out, petting Fox's head with one, then both hands and gently drew him in, guiding his head until his cock just scarcely brushed his lover's flushed lips. He fought to keep his eyes open as Fox tenderly kissed the head, then licked away the moisture. One hand rested on his hip, and the other wrapped itself around the base of his cock as the lush lips parted to slide over the head, then down the shaft. He trembled violently as he felt Fox's tongue flutter over the underside, and a sharp hiss escaped his throat.

Mulder drew back and lifted his gaze to meet Alex's as he teased the head, his tongue lashing gently at the tip and his hand slid back and forth along the shaft. The man standing over him lovingly stroked his hair and gave him a tremulous smile. He returned the smile, removed his hand, and slid forward, taking Alex's entire length down his throat.

"Oh, my *God*," Alex whispered hoarsely, finally unable to remain silent any longer. He willed his legs to hold him up, and he looked down at the top of his lover's head which was slowly moving from side to side.

//Jesus Christ.//

Watching Fox suck him off had to be one of the most arousing things he'd ever seen. That mouth wrapped around his cock was a thing of beauty. And whether his eyes were closed or open and glazed over, his expression still managed to convey the deepest passion and concentration. It was a magnificent thing to witness.

Fox gripped his lover's hips with both hands as he worshipped his cock with his mouth and tongue. He sucked delicately as Alex began to slowly thrust into the moist warmth, and his soft moans vibrated against the swollen shaft...

********************

Scully shifted position for the billionth time, unable to get the picture of her partner fast asleep on top of his assassin lover out of her head. No matter what she thought of the man, there was no way on earth she could deny that they were beautiful together. Mulder's eyes glowed, and he radiated such warmth and love when he was near the other man. It was an amazing transformation from the dry-witted, single-minded man who was her partner. Krycek had to see it. He had to know. How could he *not* know? And how could he lead Mulder on the way he was, knowing the way he felt?

She lay there considering the hell Mulder would go through if...*when*...Krycek betrayed his love.

//When. When, when, when...//

She sat up, covering her eyes with her hands.

//You sound like you're *anxious* for him to break Mulder's heart. How can you want your best friend to be hurt like that?//

//So you can be the one to comfort him...and tell him 'I told you so'.//

//God, is it *so* important to be right? Especially if it means the man you care so much about is hurting...//

She tossed the blankets off and padded to the door, intent on soothing herself with a mug of cocoa, but as she began to push the door open, sound caught her attention. She pulled the door back, leaving it open just far enough to be able to see into the living room. She choked back a gasp as she viewed her partner, naked and on his knees before Krycek, who was very slowly fucking his mouth. The expression on the faces of both men was that of pure ecstasy.

Scully covered her mouth with one hand, and she sank to her knees, shocked and more than a little shaken. She hated herself, but she was unable to turn away. They looked so sincere, so lost in each other...

*******************

Alex's breath caught in his throat as he felt his muscles begin to contract. He shook his head, mouthing the word no, and gently pushed Fox away. He bent slightly, supporting himself with his hands on his lover's shoulders to catch his breath, then slowly lowered himself to his knees. "Lie down," he whispered, waiting for his lover to obey, then stretched out next to him.

Fox turned onto his side to face Alex, and the two men regarded each other silently. He lay as still as his trembling body would allow as Alex reached out, drawing his fingertips over the curves and hollows of his face. As the questing fingers approached his lips, they paused, and Alex closed his eyes. He then continued on in a painstakingly slow, tactile investigation of the pouty flesh. The breath left Fox's lungs in a stuttering gasp as he endured his lover's languid touch. He knew that Alex was not deliberately trying to torture him. He was honestly, absolutely immersed in the experience, and that knowledge was somehow more arousing than if Alex had merely intended to torment him.

Fox ached to touch his lover...to return his sweet caresses, but he knew with inexplicable certainty that this moment belonged to Alex, and he allowed him to have it.

Alex continued to explore Fox's mouth, skimming the flesh again and again until he was positive that he would be able to identify his lover blindfolded. He finally opened his eyes and let his hand glide over the stubbled chin and down the long column of Fox's throat. He leaned forward then, eyes never leaving his lover's face, and rewarded his patience.

Mulder cried out softly as Alex's mouth covered his at last, tenderly feeding on its lushness. His fingers slid through the sable silk of his lover's hair, anchoring themselves in the strands at the back of his head, and he returned the kiss with equal gentleness.

He felt the need in Alex...felt his body quiver with it, yet the younger man refused to let it run wild. For the time being at least, he'd successfully tamed it...controlled it and used it as he wished, to show Fox the soft, loving side of the man whom most people saw as an unemotional killer.

Alex wrapped an arm around Fox and pulled him in close, their bodies now writhing together as their mouths were. His lover clung to him, joyfully accepting the wordless whisperings of his heart, and for right now at least, he was the man he longed to be. He was the lover that his beautiful Fox so deserved.

He continued to make love to that exquisite mouth, exulting in the passion it aroused in his lover. Fox deepened the kiss, groaning harshly into his mouth, and he allowed it for a moment before rolling the older man beneath him and again assuming control. He leaned in, barely brushing Fox's open mouth with his own, whispering against it, "Please let me."

Mulder whimpered, his lashes dropping over his eyes as they rolled up into his head, and he nodded his consent. An instant later, Alex's mouth was again on his, drinking in every faint moan and sigh he emitted. At length, he released Fox's swollen lips and proceeded downward, licking and nipping at his chin, then teasing the delicate skin of his throat. Mulder arched his neck, offering himself up to his lover like a sacrifice, one Alex had great difficulty declining.

Fox swallowed convulsively as he felt the not-so-gentle scrape of teeth against his skin, and he waited for Alex to claim him.

Scully waited as well, nails digging painfully into her palms. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mulder, lying so submissively under that dirty... Waiting for him...hell, practically *begging* for him to...

//Jesus Christ, Mulder, what's the matter with you? He could kill you right now if he wanted to.//

In a heartbeat she was up, scrambling for her gun. She had it cocked and ready at the door, knowing that in one blinding instant, Krycek could have her partner's jugular severed before she could get off a shot. At this point there were only two things she could do. Pull the trigger this instant and drop him before he took his opportunity, or wait and see what he was going to do and risk Mulder's life by hesitating.

Her hand shook as she took aim, watching Krycek's mouth close over the curve of Mulder's throat, but before she could squeeze the trigger, he lifted his head slightly and she saw the flash of pink tongue slithering over his skin. She tensed once more as he sealed his lips on the area and Mulder arched against his mouth, sobbing his name.

The tension eased, but the shock remained as Alex pulled away, and her partner whined and moaned his frustration.

"Shhhh."

The soft, comforting hiss came from Krycek's lips.

Scully relaxed a bit more, and she watched as Krycek licked a slow path over Mulder's shoulder then linked fingers with him and lifted his arm. His tongue left a moist trail as he teased his way from Mulder's bicep to his wrist, pausing to dance over the wildly pounding pulse before working its way back up to his shoulder. Gently, he nibbled the flesh there, then his tongue again took over, skipping down to one of the tight brown nipples.

Her body jerked as Mulder's did, as Krycek's tongue flicked over the tip then treated the other nipple to the same of sort of pleasurable torment. Her eyes snapped up to her partner's face, seeing the rapture in every clench of his jaw, every sweep of his eyelashes.

She secured her weapon and set it down by her side. The hand that had released the gun rose to her mouth and clasped gently over it as she continued to watch Alex Krycek take her partner to a heaven beyond that which she knew existed.

Envy gnawed at her as the realization hit hard.

Mulder belonged to this man, mind, body, and soul, and it made her crazy to think that the owner of his heart might so carelessly just throw it away.

Her attention turned back to Krycek, who was currently delighting in the ripple of his lover's muscles as he avidly bathed his abdomen. She studied his expression. He seemed so into it, so...blissful...

//God, Dana, come on. He's either the devil or he's not. Now, which is it?//

She refocused on the scene being played out in the next room and admitted to herself that she really didn't know.

********************

Mulder shuddered at the gentle sting of nipping teeth as Alex tugged at the line of fine, golden hairs that led down to his groin. His cock twitched in anticipation as he felt warm breath flow over him...

"Alex," he panted softly, "baby, please..."

Alex passed his open mouth over the length of his lover's cock, making no contact, but leaving Fox with the distinct sensation of his presence. The tip of his tongue skittered across the delicate skin of the sac that hung beneath, tickling the scattering of light hair. As Fox whimpered and twisted above him, he opened his mouth, taking his lover's balls in and rolling them gently on his tongue.

"God....oh, God..." Fox choked on his coarsely uttered words, and his muscles seized. His back arched and the veins in his throat stood out against the pale skin as he fought desperately against the orgasm that screamed for release.

Sensing his lover's precarious condition, Alex pulled away, and, dusting Fox's skin with light kisses, he worked his way back up to the older man's mouth. "I want you so much," he whispered against Fox's lips. "I need you," he whimpered as Fox licked at his mouth. "Are you still mine?"

Fox nodded wordlessly.

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life," Fox breathed into his mouth just before Alex took his lips in a long, passionate kiss.

Scully strained to hear the words they were speaking, but they were much too soft. Too breathless for her to decipher. She didn't need actual words, though, to know that the things they said to each other were drenched in emotion.

She frowned as Krycek broke the kiss and pulled away, leaving Fox twisting and whimpering. She watched in mute shock as the younger man moved toward his clothing, and she mistakenly thought that he was going to leave Mulder alone and in agony. But he reached for his jeans and pulled a small tube out of the pocket, then returned to his lover, and Scully breathed a sigh of relief.

A *what*?

//Dear God, you *want* him to do this?//

//Yes...well, no...but Mulder. He's so...Krycek couldn't just leave him that way...//

Alex would *never* leave Fox that way.

He kneeled by his lover's shoulder and handed him the tube, then waited as Fox squeezed some lubricant into his palm. A long sigh escaped his throat as the older man's hand gently encompassed his rock-solid shaft and stroked up and down its length. The moment he was sufficiently prepared, he removed Fox's hand then moved between his parted thighs. He anointed two fingers with the lube and carefully worked them between the clenching cheeks of his lover's ass.

The color drained from Scully's cheeks as she watched her partner sob and rock desperately against the other man's hand.

She'd heard about this stuff...discussed it as most young women did, with her girlfriends whenever they happened across a gay couple. They giggled, they speculated, but they'd never actually seen. She knew of Mulder's past encounters, though they never really discussed them at length, and now, here she was, a first-hand witness.

Scully, the good Catholic girl, was appalled and disgusted, but the woman was fascinated...titillated even, and yes, jealous as hell. She always thought that someday she and Mulder might end up together, and the thought of Alex Krycek snatching him right out from under her just went up one side of her and down the other. But the bastard's words came back to her, and as much as she hated him, what he said rang true. Mulder was an intelligent adult, capable of making his own decisions. And if his decision was to be fucked physically and mentally by Alex Krycek, then what could she do?

A frantic mewling sound drew her attention back to the two men in front of the fire, and she peered out at them just in time to see Krycek removing his fingers from Mulder's ass.

"Alex...please...God..."

"It's all right, baby. Easy..."

"Can't...I need...need..."

"I know, sweetheart," Alex whispered against Fox's mouth as he lifted his legs. "Me too." The head of his cock pressed against the clenching ring of muscle, and Fox began to tremble violently. Alex stroked his lover's hair, calming and soothing him as he pushed into him a fraction at a time.

"Fox...oh, God, you feel so good." Alex buried himself in his lover to the base, then froze. "Baby...look at me."

Fox's eyelashes fluttered as he struggled to open them.

"Please, love."

Fox fought to focus on his lover's voice and not the hard presence inside him. He opened his eyes and blinked up into glittering pools of forest-green.

Alex stared down into the aroused features of the man beneath him for a moment, drinking in the beauty of him, then, holding Fox's gaze, he began to move.

Mulder's mouth dropped open, and a long wheezing sob escaped. The fingers of one hand tangled in Alex's hair, and the other clenched in the muscles of his back. He threw his head back and pushed up as Alex thrust slowly into him. His frazzled mind screamed for him to move faster...to force Alex to move faster, but his heart refused to allow his body to obey.

They were making love. Alex was being so sweet and tender, and Fox had never felt before the way he did tonight. The times that they were together before this were explosive, but the emotion this time was different. It was as though it was amplified ten times over. He thought that it might be because this time he knew that he was in love with Alex, but that didn't explain the difference he sensed in his lover...

Alex continued to move at a snail's pace, holding his own orgasm off and making Fox feel every inch of him. His eyes burned into his lover's, saying more than his words had to this point, and he found himself hoping that Fox could read his expression and somehow know what was in his heart.

Fox writhed beneath him, moving in time to his lazy thrusts, and pulled Alex down for a long, soul-deep kiss.

Alex could feel the restrained hunger in Fox, and he knew that he couldn't keep him waiting any longer. He grasped his lover's cock and began a series of long strokes, matching the thrust of his hips.

"Oh, Jesus...oh, God, Alex..."

The sound of her partner's voice desperately calling the other man's name pierced straight through the center of the woman who still watched unnoticed. Her body vibrated in response, and she fought to keep silent as the movements in the other room began to turn frantic.

"I'm...with you...Fox," Alex panted as he increased the strength of his thrusts and pumped his lover's cock faster. "My baby...come with me...please, come...with me..."

A low rumble began in Fox's chest as the waves of his orgasm built to intolerable levels. He pushed up again and again, meeting Alex halfway, and as his lover began to shake, he did too. The force of his climax blasted through him, and Alex followed immediately, their screams echoing in the silence. Unable to hold himself up any longer, Alex collapsed into Fox's arms, shuddering violently.

As their cries died away and soft purrs of contentment replaced them, Fox summoned the strength to slowly caress his lover's back and press a few tender kisses into his hair.

When he finally recovered, Alex lifted his head and focused a damp gaze on Fox. The expression in the gold-splashed eyes robbed him of his ability to speak and shook him to his soul. He lowered his head and kissed the other man as tenderly as he had while they were making love, and when he finally released his lover's mouth, he rolled onto his back, pulling Fox into his arms.

"You okay?"

The golden-brown head nodded. "Fine. Drained, but fine. God, Alex, that was...I don't think I can explain to you what that was."

"You're not mad at me for dragging it out?"

Mulder nuzzled the base of his lover's throat. "No," he whispered. "I love...loved it."

Alex tightened his hold on the older man. "Want to go to bed now?"

"No, I'd...I'd like to stay here." He picked up his head and looked down at Alex. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not." Alex kissed the top of his head. "Just so you remember that Scully is liable to find us here in the morning, naked and stuck together."

Fox freed himself from Alex's embrace and retrieved the newly washed blanket. He unfolded it and pulled it over them, settling himself back into his lover's arms. "There," he murmured, pulling the fleece up to his chin. "She won't see a thing."

Alex chuckled and folded his arms around Fox. "Okay," he sang softly. "But in the morning, after she's given us a whole lot of attitude, I don't want to hear anything about how we should have gone to bed." He winced then laughed as Fox's teeth sank into the flesh between his neck and shoulder.

"Go to sleep," Mulder growled as he snuggled into Alex's warmth.

"Yes, my lord."

Mulder's head snapped up, and he gave Alex a curious look. The younger man's mouth turned up into a sweet, half-smile, and he closed his eyes.

Still frowning, Mulder lowered his head to Alex's shoulder. Minutes later, they were both soundly asleep.

Scully winced as she unfolded herself from the position she'd been frozen in for God only knew how long. She stood at the door a while longer, watching the men sleep peacefully.

They must have known that even if she had been asleep, those screams would have roused her. Yet they lay there, discussing her reaction to finding them there on the floor in the morning as if there was no way she could hear.

She shook her head wearily. She was too tired and too shaken to concern herself with it now. If they wanted to sleep out there and risk her walking in on them in the morning, then fine. It wasn't her problem.

Slowly, she drifted back to bed, pulling the blankets up around her neck. It was probably sometime around dawn before she finally closed her eyes.

********************

Mulder picked his head up and looked around the room. All was quiet, even though the sun was shining brightly through the windows.

Sunshine?

He blinked and focused on the scene outside.

Yep, bright. No falling snow.

Thank God.

Mulder looked down at his sleeping lover and nudged his shoulder gently. "Alex."

Sleepy green eyes snapped open. "Hmm?"

"It stopped."

"What stopped?"

"The snow. The sun is out."

Alex pulled himself up and looked at the window. "Wow," he said flatly. "They'll probably have all the roads plowed by tomorrow." He looked to his lover. "You'll be able to leave."

"Thank *God*."

Both men looked to the woman standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

Scully marched into the living room, looking like she just got out of bed. She stood before the two on the floor, hands planted on her hips. "Well, Mulder, you'd better start working on what it is you're going to tell Skinner about where we've disappeared to."

Hazel eyes lowered to the blanket pooled between his legs. "I guess the truth would be the best thing."

"The *truth*?" Alex's and Scully's voices rang out in unison.

"Well, what the hell else can I tell him?" He looked to Alex. "Do you think I shouldn't?"

Scully bristled at the way he automatically turned to Krycek instead of her.

"Of course he doesn't," she snapped. "You think he *wants* to be beaten to a pulp?"

"Scully, no one has anything on him, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know it. Only because he's a slippery son-of-a-bitch."

Alex closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Knock it off, Scully," Mulder growled protectively.

"Oh, sorry," she said with mock sincerity. "I know how sensitive he is, poor baby." She was on a roll and she couldn't stop. "Would you like me to get you some tissue, Krycek?"

He looked up at her, and for the first time since they'd arrived, there was no fight in his eyes.

"There are lots of things I've done that I'll regret for the rest of my life. I can't go back, and I can't change them. I can only move on and try to do things differently."

"Oh, *please*...what, you're going to find new and interesting ways to kill people?"

"That's enough, Scully."

Scully blinked, hearing the soft, warning tone loud and clear.

Mulder drew Alex against him and glared up at her. "I'll deal with Skinner. You'll be absolved of any blame, don't worry."

"Your career could be finished," she responded flatly.

"Let me worry about that." He kissed the side of the younger man's head. "Now, unless you *want* to see us both walking naked into the bedroom, I suggest you disappear."

Anger bubbled up again in Scully's throat. She turned and walked away, tossing over her shoulder, "And if you *don't* mind, could you two keep it down to a dull roar tonight? *Some* of us would like to get to sleep at a decent hour."

The bedroom door slammed, and Mulder smiled down at Alex. "I guess she heard us."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Baby..." Fox pulled Alex into his arms. "Don't let her get to you..."

"She's right, Fox," Alex said softly. "Your whole life is on the line here."

"Alex, we've discussed this. My job is not worth losing you." He pulled away and stared down at his lover. "I want you to come home with me."

Alex's mouth opened and closed, not knowing what to say.

"I won't watch you walk away from me again. And I won't let Scully, or Skinner, or my job separate us."

Alex leaned into Mulder's chest and closed his eyes. "Fox..."

"I *won't*." He slipped a hand under Alex's chin and lifted. "Do you want to be with me?"

Alex nodded mutely.

"Then you're coming home with me." He hugged his lover to him. "Everything will be fine, baby," he whispered, smiling into his hair. "You'll see."

Alex wound his arms around Fox's waist, hugging him tightly. "I know it will be," he breathed.

"Damn right. Now, come on." Mulder rose to his feet and pulled the younger man up with him, nuzzling his throat. "Let's go see about a nice warm shower."

********************

"Shit!"

Scully snatched the milk carton up off of the floor, but not before it had spilled a third of its contents. Grabbing for the roll of paper towels, she quickly ripped off a dozen or so sheets and began mopping up the spill. As she threw the wet towels away and groped for the roll, another pair of hands reached down to help. She looked up at her partner, who finished wiping up the residue.

"Thanks."

Mulder completed his task, tossed the towels into the garbage, then he leaned back against the counter and stared at her.

"You uh...you want to help me locate a mop? I gotta wash this or it'll get sticky."

He pushed himself away from the counter and searched the kitchen. "Scully," he called softly as he opened a closet door, "We gotta talk seriously....found it." He pulled out a bucket and a mop and handed it to his partner.

"I tried, Mulder. I have." Scully located some detergent and poured a bit into the bucket then filled it with hot water. She plunged the mop into the water and looked up at him. "I don't know what to say to you. I understand that you want Krycek and me to get along. But do you really, seriously see that happening?"

"So this is how it's always going to be?"

"I don't see how it can be any other way."

Mulder folded his arms across his chest. "Well, frankly, Scully, then it's going to get pretty old, pretty fast. We've been together just a few days, and already I'm drained. It's starting to wear on Alex, too."

She wrung out the mop and began to vigorously wash the floor. "God, that's irks me."

"What does?"

"*Alex*. What he thinks. What he says. What he feels...what he *wants*..."

"Marcia, Marcia, Marcia. That's just a little 'junior high', isn't it Scully? You're like my sister, but Alex is my lover. It's him that I'm sharing my life with. My *whole* life."

"You mean what's left of it after you tell Skinner?"

"Whatever."

"Whatever," she repeated. "Mulder, you're not thinking clearly. This man has clouded your mind."

"No, Scully, he cleared it. I've sleepwalked through twenty-some-odd years of my life. I mean, yeah, it's been a success on many levels. School, the Bureau...but it's hollow, you know? The only thing I had that truly meant anything to me was the X-files...and you...and my search for my sister. And even so, there was something missing. I still felt empty. Until now." Mulder moved closer to his partner, making her look up into his face. He splayed a hand over his heart. "Alex fills that void. I didn't know how much I hurt until he made it better. I know you hate him. I know you don't trust him. But *I* trust him. And last I knew, you trusted me. Please, Scully. Trust me now."

No response.

"You were right before," Mulder whispered. "I love him."

Scully's eyes closed. "I know you do. That's what scares me, Mulder. I know all about your hurt. While Krycek may seem like the cure for your ills, what's going to happen when he's gone? I'm so afraid of what *that* hurt will do to you."

"What makes you so sure he's going to hurt me?"

"I don't know, Mulder. History?"

Mulder turned away.

Scully raised a hand to her forehead. "God. Look, Mulder, the truth is, I *can't* be sure. But neither can you be."

He turned back. "But if I never take a chance, Scully, I'll never know. I want him. I can't tell you how much. I can't walk away from him for fear of what *might* happen. I could miss out on some of the best years of my life." He reached out and took one of her hands in his. "Please, Scully. Can't you please try to understand how I feel?"

Scully hesitated then squeezed his hand. "Does *he* understand?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I haven't told him."

"Why not?"

Mulder shrugged and cast his gaze to the floor. "I just think it may be too soon. I don't want to spook him." A soft smile curved his lips. "I don't know how much longer I can keep it to myself, though. I came so close to telling him last night."

Scully nodded woodenly. "What about him?"

"Him?"

"Yeah. Has he given you any clue about his feelings?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean, 'not exactly'?"

"He's never said anything, but there are lots of things...things he does...the way he looks at me. I could read stuff into it, but I'm trying really hard not to do that. See, Scully, I'm not so far gone that I'll see just what I *want* to see."

A sad, blue gaze met his. "All right, Mulder. No matter what happens, I'm on your side."

"Thank you." Mulder stepped forward and hugged his partner.

Scully stood quietly, absorbing his warmth until another presence in the room drew him away from her.

"Hey," Mulder called softly, eyes glowing as he released Scully and moved toward his lover.

"Sorry to interrupt," Alex said, eyes glued on the woman standing just a few feet away. Only when Fox wrapped his arms around him did he turn his attention away from her.

"You weren't interrupting anything, babe," Mulder assured him. "Actually, what we were talking about concerns you."

"Yeah?"

"I was just telling Mulder," Scully broke in," that no matter what, he can count on me to be here for him."

Alex's gaze narrowed just a bit. "I'm sure you will be."

Mulder looked from one to the other. The innuendo was so thick he could cut it with a knife.

//Christ. Well...I'd have to be out of my mind to think that this was going to be easy.//

He laid a hand against Alex's cheek, coaxing the younger man's attention back to him. Once Alex's eyes were back on his, Mulder gave him a tiny smile.

Alex sighed softly and wound an arm around Fox's waist. Slowly and deliberately, he wove his fingers through his lover's hair, pulling him forward, then laid a long and thoroughly possessive kiss on his mouth. When he broke the kiss, he eased the older man's head down to his shoulder and stood petting the golden-brown hair while staring pointedly at Scully. She stared back for a number of seconds then went back to the business of washing the floor.

Mulder lifted his head and gave Alex a full, beautiful smile. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, actually, I am. Let's help Scully get breakfast cooked, then we can make some calls and see if the roads out of here are passable."

After breakfast was prepared and eaten, Alex volunteered to help Scully with the dishes while Mulder made the necessary calls. The older man warily agreed, and before he left the room, Alex dragged him into his arms for a hard, passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Mulder asked breathlessly when Alex released his mouth.

"Think of it as a little preview of what you're going to get later," Alex rumbled into his ear.

Mulder whimpered audibly, clinging to the younger man and rubbing against him with blatant lust.

"Go on now," Alex commanded softly, giving Mulder an affectionate swat on the behind.

"Fucking cock tease," Mulder growled, soft enough that Scully wouldn't hear above the running water.

"Me? Naaah. I never promise anything I can't deliver." Deep green eyes sparkled. "Later, your ass is mine."

"Mmmmm."

"Now go make those calls so we can get out of here."

Alex watched his lover disappear from the room, a lascivious little grin tilting one corner of his mouth. When he turned to the sink, the grin vanished. He looked down into a glacial, blue gaze then turned and shut off the tap. "I'll wash, you dry?"

"Your point has been made, Krycek," Scully murmured. "You don't need to rub it in my face."

"My point?"

"Mulder is yours. It couldn't be more clear."

Alex leaned on his hands against the sink, staring down into the soap bubbles. "I'm going to say this again, though I don't know why. I can say it from now until I die, and you'll never believe it." He turned his head and looked down at her. "I love him. I'll never intentionally hurt him." Without another word, he plunged his hands into the water and began washing the dishes.

Scully dried in silence, chewing on this, the second time that Krycek said to her that he loved Mulder.

When everything was put away, they joined Mulder out in the living room.

"So." Alex approached his lover from behind, slipping his arms around him and balancing his chin on the green cotton-covered shoulder. "What'd you find out?"

"By tonight, all the roads will have been plowed. Called the airport and got us a flight out at twelve-fifty tomorrow afternoon."

Alex nodded and kissed the unshaven jaw. He looked over his shoulder at Scully. "You hear that? By this time tomorrow, you'll be on your way back to civilization."

"Thank God," Scully sighed. "Well, I guess I'll go pack up what little I brought."

When she was gone from the room, Alex turned Fox to face him. "What is it?" he asked, sensing that something was not quite right.

Mulder shrugged and gave his lover a weak smile. "I just hate leaving here...I don't know..."

Alex gathered Fox into his arms. "I understand, baby. But you gotta admit that our second time back here together wasn't anything like we planned."

"I know that. I just wish we could send Scully on ahead and stay for a while."

"Me too. But you know we can't do that. You can't leave Scully to deal with Skinner on her own. She got caught up in the middle of this, not by choice. You can't leave her twisting in the wind. You wouldn't."

Mulder nodded and tucked his head under Alex's chin. "At least I'm not leaving you here this time."

Alex pulled Fox against him, hugging him tightly. "No. Now you're stuck with me."

"I'd rather be stuck *in* you."

Alex let out a loud bark of laughter, then leaned in until they were nose to nose. "You're a very bad boy, pretty Fox."

Mulder began to sway back and forth, compelling Alex to fall into the same rhythm. "So, punish me," he purred.

Alex groaned softly. "I can see that this is going to be a very long day."

"Yeah, well, whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

One golden-brown eyebrow arched. "Mine."

"Yeah. You're so goddamn sexy. Can you really blame me for wanting you every second of the day?"

"Well...since you put it that way, okay. It's all my fault."

Just as their lips touched, a faintly irritated voice sounded from the opposite end of the room.

"Don't you need music for that?"

"Where's my gun?" Alex whispered through clenched teeth as the two stopped rocking.

"Behave," Fox whispered back and licked the corner of his lover's mouth before letting him go and walking to the middle of the room. "All packed?" he asked Scully as cheerfully as he could.

"And ready to go."

"Well, we've still got another day, so..." Mulder looked at the other two. "What do you want to do?" His head snapped around and pointed at Alex just as the other man was opening his mouth to speak. "Don't answer that."

"You just asked..."

"I know. Ignore me."

"Never."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Scully? You want to take a walk or something?"

The woman shrugged. "It might be nice to go out and get some sun."

Her partner smiled at her then turned to his lover. "Alex?"

Noting Scully's changed expression, Alex shook his head. "No, I think I'll stay here." He gave Scully a minute trace of a smirk and bowed slightly.

Mulder moved back to him and planted a light kiss on his mouth. "You sure you don't want to come?"

One dark eyebrow arched upward, and Alex rubbed his face alongside Fox's, whispering into his ear. "I'd love to come. Deep inside your beautiful ass."

Mulder grinned broadly then whispered back, "Hold that thought."

Scully watched suspiciously as the two writhed against each other, speaking in tones she could not hear.

Mulder made to turn away, but Alex's hand on his arm drew him back. He looked curiously into mischievously sparkling eyes.

"Keep her away from drifts higher than two feet," Alex mumbled, getting himself a punch in the arm for the comment.

He watched as the two readied themselves for their walk in the snow, and when they were gone, he switched the CD player on, turned up the volume, then moved off into the bedroom to pack his and Fox's clothes.

********************

"It's beautiful out here," Scully breathed, watching her words turn to thick puffs of vapor. "So peaceful."

"Yeah," Mulder agreed, smiling. The smile fell away, and he turned hopeful eyes to his partner. "I hope you can see why he'd like to keep it a secret. He can put all the bullshit and the ugliness aside and just be a regular guy. This place keeps him grounded."

"Don't worry, Mulder. I won't say anything about your little romantic hideaway."

Mulder let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Yeah, Scully, it's a place where we'd like to come to be alone, and that's what it is for me, but for Alex, it's a lot more. It's memories of a happy childhood and the security of his parents' love. I know you don't care about him, but *I* care. Please. For me. Keep the location of this place to yourself."

"I said I wouldn't say anything, and I won't."

Mulder nodded his thanks, and they continued on with their walk, trudging through the deep snow. An hour and many long silences later, they returned to the cabin where they found Alex in kitchen, preparing hot chocolate. The younger man gave Mulder a bright smile as he walked in.

"Have a nice walk?"

"Yeah." Mulder approached, stopping when they were only inches apart. "You should have gone with us."

Alex inhaled the combination of pine and cold air. He raised a hand to the other man's face and grimaced. "Damn, you're cold. Go on and change, and then I'll warm you up."

After herding the two out of the room, he poured the drinks into three large mugs, dropped a handful of marshmallows into each, and carried them into the living room. He retrieved a couple of blankets from the hall closet and took a seat in the chair closest to the fire. A few minutes later, Scully emerged from her bedroom, arms wrapped around herself.

"God, I'm freezing."

"You shouldn't have stayed out so long," Alex said, picking a blanket up and walking up behind her. He felt her flinch as he draped the blanket over her shoulders and lightly massaged them. "I'm just trying to help you get warm, Scully, I'm not going to kill you," he drawled. "Why don't you go sit by the fire?"

Scully gave Alex a cautious glance and crossed over to the chair he'd just vacated. As she sat bundling the wool around herself, a hand came down in front of her face, bearing a steaming mug of cocoa. She paused for a moment, then took the offering, murmuring a soft thank you.

"Hope you don't mind marshmallows," Alex offered apologetically. "Guess I should've asked."

"No, I like them."

"Good." He took a seat across from her in the second of the two oversized chairs and hooked one leg over the arm. He sat quietly sipping his drink, watching her avoid his gaze for a while, then decided to make an attempt at conversation. "So...beautiful around here, huh?"

"Yeah," Scully answered, speaking into her mug. She took a small sip then looked up. "What was that about, Krycek?"

"What was what about?"

"Staying behind while Mulder and I went out for our walk. Gracious in victory?"

It was Alex's turn to talk into his cup. "I knew you weren't too thrilled about me coming along, so I hung back, that's all."

"Sure. Right."

He set the mug down and looked over at her. "For God's sake, Scully. Is there *anything* I can do or say that won't antagonize you?"

"Somehow I doubt it. For Mulder's sake I'll put a lid on it, but just between you and me, I despise you. And I really, *really* don't think that there's anything you can do or say to change that."

An intense green stare focused on the woman in the other chair, and Alex's leg began to bounce up and down. Just as he was about to reply, the bedroom door opened.

Mulder stepped into the living room and walked smack into a thick wall of tension. He eyed the two combatants wondering how long this war would continue and who would be the one to deliver the death blow.

Alex's expression softened immediately upon seeing his lover standing uncertainly at the other end of the room. He pulled the fleece blanket off the back of his chair and motioned to Fox. The older man drifted across the room and sat between his parted thighs, leaning back against his chest. Alex wrapped the blanket around him and handed him his mug. "You still feel so cold," he said, hugging Mulder against him while the other man took a sip of his cocoa.

"It's *freezing* out there," Mulder explained. "But it was nice....hey, marshmallows! The big ones, not those stupid tiny things that come already in the package."

Alex chuckled at the boyish exclamation. "Nothing but the best for my baby."

"Oh, please."

"Did you say something, Scully?"

"No, Krycek," she sighed. "Not a thing."

Alex nodded and returned his attention to his lover, kissing the side of his head. "Good?"

Mulder nodded. "Been years since anyone's made hot chocolate for me." He arched his neck and looked up at Alex. "Thank you."

Alex smiled and laid a soft kiss on his mouth. And then another. "Mmmm, good."

"Same taste as the one that's in your cup."

"Nuh-uh. I like the mixture of flavors."

Mulder gave him a curious look.

"The chocolate and you."

"Ah." Mulder took another sip, making sure not to lick away the residual from his lips this time, and turned back up to Alex, who immediately swooped down for another kiss. When they parted, Mulder risked a glance at his partner, who sat glowering a few feet away. He shot Alex an uncomfortable look, then cleared his throat. "Alex, did I see a deck of cards over there in the bookcase?"

"Yeah. Play a lot of solitaire when I'm up here."

"How 'bout some poker?"

A lurid grin crossed Alex's lips. "Strip poker? Gotta warn you, I'll kick both your asses."

"Uhhhh, we'll pass on the strip poker this time. And I don't know about you kicking both our asses, Scully's pretty good...how about it, Scully?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, what are we going to do, sit around here all day and do *nothing*?"

She gave him a passive glance. "I'm sure you two can find something to do without me."

"I for one can think of at least a half dozen things right off the top of my head, but Fox would like for the *three* of us to do something." Alex tightened his arms around his lover. "You want to play poker, baby, I'm in. Even if I *don't* get to make you take your clothes off."

Mulder stretched up for another kiss. "Later," he promised, murmuring against his lover's lips. "Come on, Scully, don't just sit there all day," he nagged. "Let's play."

Scully set her nearly empty mug down and slapped her palms against her thighs. "Fine. So we'll play poker."

The afternoon passed into evening as the three played hand after hand, Alex winning most of them. When he beat the other two for the last time, he tossed his cards onto the table and stretched.

"Damn. You *both* could have been naked by now." Noticing Scully's glare, he smirked at her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I would've kept my eyes on Fox."

Scully merely grunted and gathered the cards up.

"Well, we've been stuffing our faces all day," Mulder commented, nodding at all the food scraps at the other end of the table. "Anybody really feel like dinner?" The shaking heads decided it. "Good, 'cause it's kind of late to be cooking now, anyway."

Scully rose from her chair, picking up the cups and other utensils. "Well, I didn't sleep worth a damn last night, and I'm really feeling pretty beat. I think I'll just clean this up and get in to bed."

Mulder looked at his watch. "Yeah? It's only seven-forty."

"I know, but I just can't keep my eyes open any longer."

"Okay, well...see you in the morning, then."

She looked from her partner to his lover then back again.

//Not *too* broken up about it.//

"Goodnight, Mulder....Krycek."

The other man came up behind Mulder, winding his arms around him and nuzzling the side of his face. "Goodnight, Scully."

The woman lowered her eyes and retreated to her room, leaving the two men alone at last.

In an instant, Alex spun Fox around and yanked him against his chest. Their mouths fused in a hard kiss, and Alex's hands were everywhere at once, pulling and tearing at his clothes, burrowing underneath to get at the warm flesh.

"Alex," Fox mumbled against the mouth that refused to let him go. "Ba...baby..." His only response was a muffled growl. He worked his hands between them, flattening his palms against Alex's chest and shoved, putting a few inches distance between them. "Come on," he rasped, chest heaving, then held out his hand. "Let's take this into the bedroom."

Alex grabbed Fox's arm and jerked him back. Before the older man could react, Alex's mouth was again on his, making an admirable attempt at swallowing him whole. One hand left Fox's back and came around to the front of his shirt, pulling it open and losing a few buttons in the process. He groaned into his lover's mouth as the hand came in contact with smooth skin. Again Mulder tried to push him away, but he was ready this time, and he refused to relinquish his hold on his lover.

"We'll go into the bedroom when I'm damn fucking good and ready to go," he rumbled, prompting a soft whine from the other man.

"Alex....Scully...."

"Think she's watching?"

"I...I don't..."

Alex cast a purely evil grin in the direction of Scully's bedroom. "Well, here's something for her in case she is." And with that, he tangled one hand in Fox's hair, pulled his head back, and attacked his neck, biting and sucking.

A loud cry tumbled from Fox's lips as he absorbed the shock of his lover's assault. He clawed at Alex's back, sobbing his name, not caring that there was no way in hell Scully couldn't at least hear what was going on.

Alex continued to suck at Fox's neck, refusing to stop until he was sure that a very large reminder of his ownership would be left. When he was satisfied, he dragged his mouth away and pulled the older man toward the bedroom...

Scully lay rigidly in bed, listening to the noises on the other side of the door. Pained, distressed sounds of a man being tortured. And it was her partner emitting these sounds. She ached to get up and see what was going on, but fear of what she might discover kept her frozen in her bed.

//If he's able to make those sounds, he's able to call your name. He doesn't need you. Stay. Put.//

Shortly thereafter, the noises died away, and she heard the door to the bedroom they shared close. She breathed a short-lived sigh of relief then groaned as a loud thump sounded, and the noises, now muffled, resumed...

Mulder closed the bedroom door as they entered the room and was promptly slammed up against it. Before he could recapture the breath that was forced from his lungs, Alex was at his mouth again, ravaging the swelling flesh as he tore at his clothes. The moment he regained some semblance of composure, he retaliated, ripping Alex's clothing away with matching ferocity. Seconds later, they were both naked, kissing with unrestrained hunger.

"Remember the last time I fucked you against a wall?" Alex asked between kisses.

Fox nodded frantically, lapping and sucking at his lover's bottom lip.

"I was hard every fucking night thinking about it." He spun Fox around and shoved him back into the door, wedging his cock between the older man's ass cheeks. His voice, a mixture of gravel and honey, tickled the hairs at the back of Fox's neck. "Did you jerk off every night, Fox? I did. Every touch, every moan, every..." He pressed harder, drawing a clipped whimper from his lover. "...drop of sweat...it stayed in my mind, and it drove me insane." His hips jerked again, forcing another cry from his lover. "I missed you so much." He licked the back of Fox's neck. "Tell me you missed me," he pleaded roughly against the moistened skin.

"You know I did."

"Tell me."

"I missed you, baby." Fox turned cautiously until they were face to face. "I lay awake every night driving myself crazy thinking I'd never touch you again. I'd fuck myself with the vibrator and wish to God it was you. And after I came, I'd feel so empty and lonely, and..." He rubbed himself against the tense body before him. "...fuck me, Alex. Give it to me. Please, baby, I can't wait."

Alex sounded a deep growl, and before Fox could say another word, he was again spun around and pushed against the door. "Don't you fucking move," Alex hissed into his ear. In the span of mere seconds, he vanished and returned. There was a bit of movement, and then he clenched his fingers in the muscles of Fox's ass, spreading his cheeks and maneuvering his slick cock between them.

Fox thrust backward, anxious to feel Alex driving hard inside him. He felt the younger man grasp his own erection, steadying it as he guided the head forward and pressed into him.

Alex heard the sharp intake of breath and pushed harder. "That good, baby?" he asked on a shaky breath. The only answer Fox could give was a nod of his head. "Remember earlier when I told you that you were a bad boy?"

Another nod.

One more hard thrust, and Alex was fully buried inside the other man. "What did you say to me?"

Soft whimper.

"What did you ask me to do, Fox?" He could barely hear the whispered answer. "Louder."

"Punish me."

"That's right, baby." He stroked Fox from hip to thigh. "You ready?"

Fox nodded again.

"You gonna take it like a man?"

"Yes."

"I can't hear you."

"*Yes*..."

Scully sat bolt upright in her bed, listening. The loud, rhythmic thumps startled her into full consciousness just as she was starting to fall asleep. She leaped from her bed and threw the door open, quickly determining that the sound was coming from the men's bedroom. The door, to be exact. Someone was banging something against the door.

//What the hell are they doing?//

She crept closer, now catching bits and pieces of other sounds. Human sounds.

All right, she only determined the sounds to be human because she knew they hadn't brought any large animals up with them.

There was a low, harsh growling that almost sounded like actual speech, and a soft, tormented mewling, and there was that thumping. The heavy, wooden door vibrated with each blow, and it took Scully a few seconds to put it all together.

//Oh, my God.//

Her body began to hum as she imagined the two men, one behind the other, fucking him so hard that the recipient was slammed into the door with each thrust. She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair as she attempted to compose herself. But the increasingly passionate sounds only served to excite her further.

//What the hell is wrong with you? Stop. Stop it right now and get the hell out of here. There's nothing arousing about this. It's vile...it's disgusting...it's *Krycek* for God's sake!//

Shaky legs carried her back to her room where she crawled into bed and drew the blankets up over her head. She lay there, listening to the faint thuds and howls, and before she knew it, her hand was creeping down into the waistband of her pajamas.

//Okay, so you're a jealous, unreasonable bitch, but you're not made of stone...//

Sweat dripped from the ends of Alex's hair as he slammed again and again into his lover. Fox clawed at the door, his pleas for mercy going unheeded. He'd attempted once to jerk himself off as Alex fucked him, but the younger man pulled his hand away, shackling both wrists up over his head. And now, his cock throbbed, swollen to painful proportions, and to take the torment one step further, Alex was now cursing in Russian. For some reason, it drove Fox up the walls.

He could feel Alex's thrusts becoming shorter and more erratic, and he knew that the explosion would be coming soon. "Alex," he sobbed, "*please* let me. Please..."

Alex knew Fox was speaking to him, but the words were all a jumble. He couldn't hear anything clearly above the deafening roar in his head. His hands tightened around his lover's wrists, and he drove into him with all his strength. And then the devastating sensations washed over him, pulling spasm after violent spasm from his body.

Alex's loud wails rang in Fox's ears as the younger man shuddered violently against him, shooting hot fluid into him. When it was over, Alex leaned heavily against his lover's perspiration-sprinkled back, and slipped out of him. Seconds later, Fox turned carefully, wrapping his arms around the spent man, and held him up.

"Come on, baby," the older man whispered. "Lie down." He moved Alex to the bed and eased him to the mattress. The younger man lay nearly motionless as Fox left him for a moment, going to retrieve the tube of lubrication from the spot on the floor where Alex had dropped it. When he returned to the bed, he stood quietly over his lover, observing the still-uneven rise and fall of his chest, and the beautifully thick sweep of his eyelashes as they fluttered ever-so-slightly, and his cock jerked in response.

Alex moaned softly as he felt the gentle depression of the mattress, then the sensation of hands caressing his thighs. He attempted to open his eyes, but Fox's soothing voice stopped him.

"No. It's okay, baby, I know you're tired. Relax. "

Fox smiled as the sable lashes dropped, and he squeezed some lube into his palm, efficiently applying it to his twitching cock. Gently, he tucked his hands under Alex's knees and lifted. His exhausted lover winced and gasped softly as he pushed forward, stretching and filling him.

"Is this why you didn't want me to jerk off, baby?" Fox pulled back a fraction then surged ahead, pushing Alex into the mattress.

The younger man arched his back and cried a soft answer, unintelligible to anyone but his lover.

"As hard as you came a few minutes ago, you want more?"

Alex swallowed and nodded. "Please."

Fox urged the other man to wrap his legs around his waist, and he leaned down, brushing his mouth over Alex's. "Insatiable slut."

A brief smile was all Alex had time for before Fox unceremoniously began to pound into him. His head snapped back, and a harsh, broken grunt sounded deep in his throat.

"That what you wanted?" Fox asked as he continued his assault. "You want it the way you gave it to me?"

Alex clutched at Fox's back and let out a loud shriek as the older man altered his position and hit his prostate again and again. Bright bursts of light flickered in the reddish-blackness behind his closed eyes, and his exhausted body began to respond.

As much as it pained him to do it, Fox slowed his thrusts and grasped his lover's half-erect cock, stroking it lightly. "You gonna get hard again for me, baby?"

Alex's whimpered 'yes' brought a taunting grin to his face.

"Well, you'd better hurry the hell up. You've already made me wait too long."

As he continued the soft, teasing strokes, his mouth came down on the other man's, gently kissing and licking at the trembling flesh. As Alex's cries grew louder and more insistent, the strength of Fox's thrusts also increased, and in record time, he was milking his lover's fully erect, rock-hard cock as he drove mercilessly into him.

Alex twisted and moaned beneath Fox, sobbing a variety of broken, incomprehensible declarations, and as his second climax rumbled through him, his body stiffened and whatever little capability for speech he possessed left him. His mouth fell open, emitting nothing more than a soft hiss, and he shook in Fox's arms as his lover reached his own satisfaction.

Fox clung to Alex, thrashing wildly against him as his body tightened and finally relieved itself, emptying a river of hot fluid into the younger man. His screams of satisfaction resonated in the confines of their bedroom and beyond, reaching the ears of the woman who lay spent and ashamed in her own room.

Scully closed her eyes and turned onto her side, praying that they were now actually, finally finished, and that morning would come soon so that they could get the hell out of this accursed cabin and back to more familiar, more comfortable surroundings...

Fox lay shuddering on top of his lover, completely drained, and exquisitely satisfied. The soft, purring rumble in Alex's chest would have lulled him to sleep were he not so concerned with causing him discomfort. Long minutes later, he rolled onto his side and gathered the younger man into his arms, scattering tender kisses in his hair, and before either one could gather enough breath to speak, sleep crept in and closed their eyes.

********************

Scully paced the length of the living room, looking at her watch for the twentieth time.

//Ten more minutes, Mulder, then I'm coming in.//

Fifteen minutes later, she looked at her watch again.

//You've got five more minutes...//

Another fifteen minutes found her sitting in a chair, fingernails tapping on the arm.

//This is ridiculous. It's almost eight o'clock, and I don't hear a sound coming out of there. Mulder's *never* asleep this late. That's it. I don't give a shit what you may be doing in there; it's time to get your asses up.//

She stormed to the door and threw it open. Her eyes immediately fell to the bed where her partner and his lover were fast asleep, curled around each other like sibling kittens.

//God, they look so sweet.//

//Who said that? No, they do *not*!//

She looked at them for a few seconds more, and a large, reddish blotch near the base of Mulder's neck caught her attention. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she stared at the mark, remembering the noises from the night before. "Fucking animal," she whispered at the man in her partner's arms, then lightly touched Mulder's shoulder.

"Mulder. Mulder, wake up. It's getting late."

Sleepy hazel eyes blinked up at her and soon were joined by drowsy green.

"What time is it?"

"Eight."

Alex groaned as his lover shifted, tightening his arm around Fox's waist while turning his face into the older man's neck. "Not that late."

Suddenly Scully had the overwhelming urge to split his skull. Instead, she chose to ignore him and speak again to Mulder. "Come on, Mulder, I don't want to miss our plane."

"All right, all right." He hugged Alex to his chest, groaning softly, then he dropped a couple of kisses in the younger man's hair. "We'll be up in a minute," he said, giving Scully the cue to leave, which she did, spinning on her heel and stalking out the door.

Alex kissed his lover's chest and pulled back so they could see each other's eyes. "So why do you think she would walk in on us, knowing how she'd find us, and *knowing* that it'd piss her off?"

"I don't know," Fox murmured. "I don't think she does, either."

They lay quietly for a moment, then Fox pulled away and sat up, wincing. Alex smirked at him from the pillows.

"Problem?"

"A little sore."

"Sorry."

He slapped the younger man's sheet-covered thigh and hoisted himself off the bed. "Like hell you are. Come on. Let's get in the shower before she comes in after us again."

Alex got out of bed, feeling a few aches himself. "What makes you think she won't come after us in the bathroom?"

"She might," Fox said, eyeing his lover's partially-erect cock, "but if she wasn't thrilled about finding us asleep together, she's really gonna *hate* how she finds us in the shower."

Alex grinned, recognizing the suggestive tone. He took Fox's outstretched hand and followed him into the bathroom. "Okay, but just so you know, if she walks in on us, I'll be pinning the whole thing on you."

********************

The ride to the airport was, for the most part, an uneventful one. The two men sat in the front seat, Mulder's arm stretched across the back, occasionally stroking Alex's hair as they talked. Scully sat quietly in the back, every once in a while catching Alex's eye in the rear view. The first time, he'd given her a friendly smile but received none in return. His expression after that remained unreadable.

Once they reached the airport and prepared to board, Alex slipped a hand under Fox's elbow and steered him a few feet away from Scully.

"Why don't you sit with her on the plane?"

The older man gave him a curious look but said nothing.

Alex shrugged. "She's been feeling alienated for a few days now. Maybe if you gave her your undivided attention for a while, she wouldn't be so grouchy."

Mulder smiled and caressed the underside of his lover's chin with one finger. "She wouldn't appreciate your thoughtfulness, you know."

"I know." Alex gave the other man an impish grin. "It's okay, I'm not being thoughtful for her."

Fox's eyes widened, and he smiled broadly in mock surprise. "For *me*? Damn, you're so sweet."

"Don't let it get around, huh?" Alex winked at him. "My reputation would be shot to shit."

Half an hour later, they were in the air.

Scully sat quietly for quite some time before she finally turned to her partner. "You didn't have to sit with me, you know. I know you'd rather be next to him." She indicated the man across the aisle with a flick of her eyes.

"You know, Scully, it was actually Alex's idea that I sit next to you," Mulder replied honestly.

Scully looked from Mulder to the man sitting across from them, playing peek-a-boo with the three-year-old in the seat in front of him. The child giggled hysterically as they played, and Alex genuinely seemed to be having a wonderful time...

//God, how can I hate you so much one minute, then give even the tiniest bit of thought to tolerating you the next?//

"Scully?"

Her attention turned back to Mulder. "What?"

"You just seemed a million miles away."

"No...n-no, I'm here."

"You were watching him."

No answer.

"Do you think that's all an act too?" he asked, nodding toward his lover and the child.

"I...I don't know, Mulder."

He leaned in close to her ear and murmured, "*I* do."

Scully cast one more glance Alex's way, then rested her head against her seat and closed her eyes, refusing to open them or speak to Mulder for the rest of the flight.

********************

Home.

Scully practically bounced off the plane while the two men followed, watching in amusement.

"Come on, Scully," Alex taunted as they moved through the airport, "are you really *that* glad to be back to the old grind?"

"Back in my own apartment and away from *you*? Yes."

"I think I should be offended."

She turned to face him. "Well, I guess I *can* see where the truth would offend you..."

Alex gasped and covered his heart with both hands.

"Come on, you two," Mulder pleaded softly. "We're almost home. Let's just grab a taxi and get the hell out of here."

For once all three were in agreement, and they moved toward the exit. Minutes later, they were on their way home, Scully in her cab, the men in theirs.

The two sat a respectable distance from each other in the cab, but the heat between them was felt keenly by both. The moment the cab pulled up in front of Mulder's building, Alex paid the driver, tipping him way too much, but he refused to wait the time it would take for the man to make change.

They exited the taxi, walking briskly toward the building, and once they were inside, Mulder took a quick look around. Seeing an empty hall, he grabbed Alex by the lapels of his jacket and hauled the younger man against his chest. "Alone at last," he growled into his lover's mouth.

"We're not going to be alone for long if we stay in this hall," Alex giggled as Fox squeezed his ass. "You know how loud I am, and if you start that..." He thrust backward against Mulder's hands. "...all your neighbors will be out here *with* us."

Mulder stopped and stared for a second. "Good point." He grasped Alex's hand and dragged him to the elevator. The doors opened the moment Mulder hit the button, and he stepped inside, pulling the younger man along behind him. The instant the doors closed, he pushed Alex against the wall and attacked his mouth, muffling the other man's surprised grunt.

From that time until the doors opened at the fourth floor, they kissed, creating a hunger so intense, that when they finally made it into the apartment, they barely got the door open and closed before Mulder shed his coat and dropped to his knees.

While Fox got Alex's pants undone, the younger man ripped his own coat off and let it fall to the floor behind him. He stumbled back against the door, moaning hoarsely as Fox's mouth closed over his cock and began to suck hungrily at it.

"Baby....whoa....wait....easy..." He opened his eyes and looked down at his lover whose head was bobbing frantically up and down on him, and all his good intentions went promptly to hell.

"Ah, *fuck*."

While Alex's eyes had been closed, Fox had undone his own pants and was jerking his cock as he sucked his lover's. He moaned deeply around the rigid shaft, sending little tendrils of added pleasure swirling through Alex's body. The younger man began to move, thrusting his cock in and out of Fox's mouth, now panting words of encouragement.

"That's it, baby...come on," he thrust deeper, hitting the back of his lover's throat. "Take it all...shit...oh, shit...." He turned lust-glazed eyes down to the man at his feet. "God, you're... so...beautiful...come with me, Fox...come...."

The words he spoke after that came out in a long, harsh snarl as he exploded, sending a gush of hot, bitter fluid down his lover's throat.

Fox swallowed as much as he could until the force of his own orgasm knocked him back, and he came over his fist and thigh. He slumped onto his side, chest heaving as Alex slid down the door and landed in a sitting position on the floor.

"Shit," Alex whispered, reaching out to touch his motionless lover. "Can I expect that *every* time we walk in the door together?"

Fox opened his eyes and gave Alex a weary grin. "Wait till you see what I do to you after a long day at work."

They helped each other up and slowly made their way to the shower where they washed each other gently, then fell naked across the bed and dozed off in each other's arms for about an hour. Upon waking, Fox announced that he was starving, and they called for take-out. They ate in bed, feeding each other, kissing and teasing, then abandoned their meal three-quarters of the way through, preferring to feed on each other instead. When the air vibrated with their cries of completion, they collapsed together, cooing and petting, and drowning in contentment.

"God," Fox moaned, finally finding the strength to pull himself up against the pillows and draw Alex into his arms. "Can it get any better than this?"

Alex nuzzled his lover's chest, rumbling his pleasure. "I never in my life thought I could feel this good." His tongue inched out, swiping at the beads of sweat that covered Fox's skin, prompting a giggle from the older man.

"Tickles."

"Sorry," he murmured, but didn't stop. "I love the way you taste."

Fox moaned softly but gave no answer.

Minutes later, Alex kissed his lover's shoulder and settled his head against it. "Fox?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you really thought about tomorrow?"

No reply.

"Babe?"

Fox inhaled and exhaled slowly. "A little."

"Are you really going to tell Skinner the truth? I mean, you don't have to, you know." Alex lifted his head and grinned at the older man. "Don't forget you're shacked up with the best of the best when it comes to lying. I could help you think up something plausible..."

Fox chuckled, and kissed the top of Alex's head. "I appreciate the offer, but I really have the feeling that it'll be okay."

"You had that feeling about Scully, too," Alex pointed out.

"Well...as pissed as she is about us being together, the long and the short of it is, she'll support me. She's my friend..."

"And if she absolutely cannot deal with seeing us together, she'll have to do something about it, like transfer out, and she'll never do that. She can't stand the thought of never being close to you."

"Are you back on that?"

"Yep. I'm more sure of it now than ever. Those few days in the cabin confirmed it for me."

Fox merely rolled his eyes.

"I can't be sure that Skinner'll react the same, though. Scully, he ain't."

"Oh, God, Alex..."

"I'm telling you. He'd lay you out on his desk in a heartbeat if he could. That much he's got in common with Scully. But his reaction may very well be completely different. Makes me nervous."

"Alex, the worst he can do is ask for my resignation, but I don't think he will. Skinner has gone to bat for me more times than I can count and in some pretty questionable circumstances."

"Those circumstances weren't personal, Fox. You being tangled up with me involves personal feelings...yours, mine *and* his."

"Alex, we've worked closely for years. He's never given me the tiniest hint..."

"Skinner is a man of few words, baby. You know the saying, still waters run deep? Walt Skinner is an abyss."

"I never thought that he wasn't a passionate man," Fox droned into his lover's hair, "I just think you're all wrong about where those passions lie."

"I don't want to be proven right at the expense of your job, Fox."

"Alex, if he asks for my resignation, I'll give it to him. I'd rather not, but I'm totally willing to do whatever I have to, to keep you. I told you that."

While the statement made Alex feel incredibly wonderful, it disturbed him just a bit more. The thought of Fox's life being plunged into so much chaos because of him was *not* a good feeling.

He heaved a long sigh.

But if not tomorrow...if not *this*, it would happen another time. For another reason.

He had started this by taking Fox up to his cabin last month. He had set the wheels in motion, and now there was no way that he could see to stop them. He believed Fox when he said that he would give up his career for him, and he believed Fox meant it. But if it really went down that way, he wondered just how long it would be before the other man started to regret what he'd done...and they fell apart.

Fox's arms tightened around his pensive lover, and he planted a soft kiss in his hair. "It's going to be okay, baby," he whispered, "trust me."

Alex tilted his head, meeting a sincere, hazel gaze. He stretched up for a long kiss, then burrowed into the warmth of his lover's arms. The conversation ended, and a short time later, they were asleep.

********************

Fox's arm flailed blindly, his fist finally pounding the alarm clock into silence. The man draped across his chest lifted his head and blinked down at him.

"That clock do something to you?"

"Hmm?"

"You almost beat it into the nightstand."

"Oh." Fox gave his lover a weary smile. "Guess I'm just not real thrilled about it being morning already."

"Tired?"

"Yeah." He hugged Alex to him. "And I hate to get out of bed and leave you here."

"What, you hate the thought of me getting more sleep than you?"

"Funny. No, I just hate to leave you." He caressed Alex's back. "This feels so good."

"I know." Alex kissed his chest. "I'd love to keep you right here, but that isn't very realistic, is it? You gotta go to work, and you gotta face Skinner and tell him whatever it is you're going to tell him."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, I guess I may as well get it over with."

Alex moved away and started to slide out of bed, but Fox's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"You're getting up. I am too."

Fox smiled and scratched his head. "Would...would you do something for me?"

"Foooox, there's no time for that."

"No, no. Well....yes, but I know there's no time. No, what I'd like you to do is stay here in bed. At least until after I leave."

Alex's brows knitted into a confused frown. "Why?"

"This is going to sound stupid, but...I would have loved to have got up without waking you, and got ready for work, then come in and given you a soft kiss and left you fast asleep in my bed."

Alex gave him a slow, understanding grin. "You're as big a romantic sap as you say *I* am."

"I guess."

Alex shifted onto his back and snuggled back into the pillows. "Okay, so I'll stay here. Go on, get up. I'll try to go back to sleep."

Fox laughed and dropped a tender kiss on his lover's mouth. "What a guy." He slipped out of bed and padded naked into the bathroom, the heat of Alex's appreciative stare following him.

When the bathroom door closed, Alex closed his eyes and stretched, then curled himself around his lover's still-warm pillow. Sleep, he knew, was impossible, but if it was going to make Fox happy, he could at least give it a shot.

Twenty minutes later, Fox emerged from the bathroom, and an uncontrollable smile curled his lips. He didn't know if Alex was actually asleep or not, but the sight of his lover buried in the tangle of sheets, arms wrapped around a pillow and seemingly oblivious to his presence, went straight to his heart.

He turned away, dressing himself then running a brush quickly through his hair. He checked his appearance in the mirror.

Special Agent Fox Mulder, FBI.

Funny, he didn't feel much like that man right now. He wondered if he ever would again.

He looked past his image to the one of the man in his bed, then back at himself.

Fox Mulder, man in love.

That's who he was.

He moved to the bed and leaned over his lover's still form, taking in the wild hair and relaxed set of his mouth...watching the slow, even rise and fall of his chest, and his heart pounded joyfully. He inclined his head, brushing his lips across Alex's cheek, then bit his own lower lip. The urge to whisper the words 'I love you' was stronger than any he had felt thus far, and while his heart screamed for him to say it, some tiny voice inside him insisted that the time wasn't right yet.

He kissed Alex once more then straightened up and moved to the door. One last look, and he slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

A minute later, Alex's eyes drifted open. He turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling and smiling softly. He didn't know how the rest of Fox's day was going to go, but at least he'd left happy.

He snuggled into the pillows for a few minutes more, inhaling his lover's scent, then dragged himself out of bed and into the shower.

********************

"Have you seen him yet?"

Mulder looked up from his desk at Scully as she entered the office. "No, I was waiting for you before I went up."

"Well..." She removed her coat and straightened her suit. "I'm here. Let's get this over with."

"Scully...I think I should talk to him alone."

Blue eyes widened. "Why would you want to do that? I was there too, Mulder. You're going to need me to back you up."

"You don't have to do this, Scully. I'll take all the heat...it's mine to take, anyway. My involvement with Alex is what got us to where we are."

"That's true, Mulder, but I'm not going to let you..."

"So when were you two going to let me know that you hadn't disappeared off the face of the earth?"

The agitated baritone interrupted her speech.

Two sets of eyes turned toward the door.

"Sir," Mulder began, "we were just about to go up to your office."

"Well," Skinner folded his arms across his broad chest. "Since I'm here, why don't you tell me where the hell you've been for the past few days?"

Mulder rounded his desk and came to stand before his superior. "Might we talk about this someplace else, sir? Someplace away from the office?"

Sharp, brown eyes narrowed. "Why?"

The two agents looked at each other, then to Skinner, and for the first time, Scully spoke up.

"Please, sir."

Skinner paused, trying to read the somber expressions. "Fine. Where would you like to talk?"

"The mall would be fine."

He looked to his female agent and nodded. "In an hour." With a last, long look at Mulder, he exited the office, leaving the two alone.

"Well," Scully sighed a few beats later, "this is going to be pleasant, I can tell."

"I told you, Scully, you don't have to go with me."

"And I told *you*, Mulder, that I *am* going. I'm not going to let you take the heat all by yourself."

He looked down at the earnest expression and shook his head. "After the last couple of days, Scully...that you would..."

"It's not for him," she interrupted quickly. "It's for you. I told you that no matter what, I was on your side, and I meant it."

He took a deep breath and released it. "Thank you. Well...I guess we should get going soon. God knows I don't want to tick him off any more than he's going to be."

He handed Scully her coat, grabbed his off the hook, and the two walked out to meet their fate.

Exactly one hour later, they stood by the reflecting pool, watching the brooding hulk stalk toward them.

"All right," Skinner growled when he reached his agents. "What the hell is going on?"

Mulder stood chewing on his lower lip, then began. "A few days ago, I received a note saying that someone had something in his possession that would be of great importance to me. Scully and I went to check it out and met a man who said he was a professor at the university. He seemed on the up and up, but....we walked into a trap."

"A trap?"

"Yes. Set up by our smoking friend and his cronies."

Skinner's eyes narrowed. "What kind of trap?"

"They want me dead, sir. I've become too much of a nuisance to them. They sent someone to kill me....us."

"The man who lured you into the meeting?"

"No. There were two men in the mill....three, actually, but we didn't find that out until later."

"How did you escape?"

"The man who was contracted to kill us is the one who saved us."

"*What*? Agent Mulder, you're losing me, here. Who was this man?"

Mulder took a deep breath.

//Just spit it out.//

"The same man who rescued me from the lodge in Washington."

"I thought you had no idea who that was?"

"I...I did know. I just wanted to protect him."

Skinner shook his head. "Protect...Agent Mulder, *who* are you talking about?

Mulder watched the other man's eyes intently. "Alex Krycek."

The man went silent for a moment, allowing the words to register. Then...

"*Krycek*?"

"Yes, sir." Mulder jumped right in again, not allowing Skinner to react further. "He saved my ass, sir. Not once, but twice...and now Scully."

The A.D. raised a hand to his forehead. "What the hell happened?"

"I have to go back to the beginning, sir, if you're to understand it all."

The hand lowered and came to rest on the older man's hip. "Any time you're ready, Agent."

Mulder started his story, watching Skinners' expression go from suspicion, to disbelief, to anger, and back to disbelief.

When he was through, Skinner stood quietly for a moment, then turned to the one who had not spoken a word. "Agent Scully, he said softly, "would you care to add anything to this...this..."

"Sir...every word of Agent Mulder's account is accurate to the best of my knowledge. Alex Krycek did save us in that mill. And as a result, he was shot. Obviously, the smoking man wasn't sure he could trust him. Apparently, his suspicions were correct. I removed the bullet, and we took him to the only place Mulder could think of where we wouldn't be hunted down. Krycek needed a little time to recuperate..."

"What about the rest of this?" Skinner broke in. He turned a withering stare on Mulder. "Are you going to stand there and tell me that you and Alex Krycek are..."

"Yes, sir," Mulder said softly, but without a hint of apology in his tone. "We are."

"Have you lost your mind completely?" Before Mulder could answer, Skinner whirled around, facing Scully. "You knew about this?"

"He told me not long after he returned from Washington."

"And you don't think he's certifiable?"

"Sir, Agent Mulder knows my very strong feelings on this matter. I've made myself crystal clear, but..."

"But *what*?"

"But," she said softly but firmly, "he's my partner and my friend, and even though I object most strenuously to his choice of a...companion, I stand behind his right to make his own choices."

He gave her an incredulous look. "Even if it's Alex *Krycek*?"

Scully hesitated then looked at her partner and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You *both* need psychiatric care." He took a long, steadying breath and released it. "Agent Scully, you can go. Agent Mulder and I need to speak alone."

"It's all right sir," Mulder spoke up. "Agent Scully can hear whatever it is you've got to say."

"All right," the other man said flatly. "Agent Mulder, the...*man* you have chosen to get yourself involved with is a murdering, thieving, lying sack of...now, I know that those are my personal feelings and that there's not a thing that I can make stick, but I think we *all* know what he is. Your entanglement with this man is a serious conflict of interests, and in my opinion, a threat to security. As Assistant Director, I cannot allow your association to continue. I'm not going to make you decide where your loyalties lie right this second, but by tomorrow, I either need your guarantee that you two are finished, or...or I need your resignation."

Mulder fixed an unwavering stare on the other man. "I can give you that answer right now..."

"Mulder," Scully snapped. "Please. Let's just go. Come on, we can talk about this. Do what he said. Take tonight and give it some good, long thought."

"Do it, Agent Mulder," Skinner advised. "I will not accept any answer you give me today." Without another word, he walked away, leaving the partners alone.

Mulder watched the retreating figure for a few seconds, then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Mulder...Mulder!" Scully ran to catch up with him. "Okay, Mulder, you got his reaction, which I have to tell you was a hell of a lot milder than I expected. You know what he's hoping to hear from you tomorrow. Let's talk about it."

"Nothing to talk about."

"Of *course* there is!"

"The answer I give him tomorrow will be exactly the same as the one I would have given him today."

"I...I can't believe this!" Scully railed. "You'll throw your whole career away? You'll walk away from the X-files? The search for your precious truth *and* your sister just like that?"

Mulder stopped short. "No, Scully, not just like that. You think I *want* to give it up? I *don't*. But I want to give Alex up even less." He waved a hand in the air and continued on. "I'm not going to explain it to you again."

"Wait!" She tried to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk...alone, okay?"

Scully broke off her pursuit, watching her partner until she could no longer see him, then spun around and stormed off in the opposite direction.

********************

Fox walked slowly through the park, letting the stinging wind whip his hair this way and that. He pulled his collar up as he walked, only partially shielding his face from the bits of sand and leaves that swirled around him.

//So. Here it is. Put up or shut up time. Alex, or everything you've been working for, for years.//

//What's to think about? I've already made my decision.//

//Yeah, but you've got one more chance to change your mind. So, which is it? Alex or your job?//

Frustrated, he viciously kicked a rock and watched it skip frantically ahead of him.

//I want them *both*.//

//You can't *have* them both. Skinner's made that damn clear.//

He heaved a long sigh and looked up to the gray sky.

//Looks like snow.//

//Nevermind the snow. You've said it and said it. But do you *really* mean it? Is Alex more important than your life's work?//

His thoughts wandered back to this morning and Alex asleep in his bed, lying amidst the tangle of sheets and blankets. The rightness of that moment when he kissed his sleeping lover and went off to work could never be denied.

He smiled up at the forbidding sky.

//Damn straight he is.//

The smile dimmed though, as he almost immediately began to mourn the loss of the only life he'd known for so many years.

//I can't expect it not to hurt. It's only natural. It's completely understandable.//

//Yeah, but will Alex understand, or will he start thinking that you're having regrets?//

//No. He'll understand if I just explain it to him.//

//Explain it to him, now? The way you're feeling? Don't do it. You'll only fuck it up. Just let it go until tomorrow.//

//He's going to want to know.//

//Alex isn't the only one who's good at evasion. You can think of a couple of ways to keep him occupied until you think you can talk about it without alienating him.//

He stopped and looked up again at the thickening clouds.

//It's gonna start any minute. I should go home now.//

He hesitated, looking back the way he had come, then decided to walk on.

//Soon.//

********************

The A.D. returned to the Hoover Building, and as he blew past his receptionist, he asked that all but the most important calls be held. Once inside the privacy of his office, he began to pace, trying to absorb what had just happened.

Mulder had thrown him some wicked curves in the past, but this?

He ran a hand over the top of his head and sat heavily in his chair, staring across his desk to the place where Mulder always sat. He stared at the seat, seeing his agent sitting there, hazel eyes sparkling as he confidently spewed his outrageous assessment of whatever case he'd been assigned. The notions he put forth would have been quickly dismissed by anyone else, but *he'd* always given the man all his attention, doubtful though he was. There was just something about Fox Mulder that made him want to listen...made him want to provide him with all the time and resources he needed...made him want to...

//Oh, God.//

Why the bloody hell did Mulder have to go and do this?

It was hard enough seeing him day after day, talking to him...standing so close to him, and thinking that there was no way in hell, but now...now he had information he didn't have before. Not that it made a damn bit of difference, he supposed, but *shit*.

He took his glasses off and tossed them onto the desk. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he attempted to ward off the sudden flood of images that raced through his mind. Mulder and Krycek together...doing the things he'd always imagined that *they* would do.

Mulder and Krycek....

Mulder and Alex. Fucking. Krycek.

His blood boiled at the thought of that son-of-a-bitch touching Mulder. And his mind screamed at thought that Mulder *wanted* him to. And his cock throbbed at the thought of Mulder ever wanting a *man*.

He leaned back in his chair, wondering if he'd done the right thing in giving Mulder that ultimatum. He was ready to pack it all in, Skinner could see it in his eyes. Fox Mulder never did go in big for ultimatums, but what else could he do? Yes, he was shocked, and yes, he was incensed that Mulder was insane enough to take Alex Krycek as a lover, but he what he did, he did as Assistant Director, and for no personal reason. He *did* view that rat bastard as a threat to Bureau security, and he was right in his decision. But what did he really accomplish besides putting off the inevitable? Mulder wasn't likely to change his mind overnight. A more stubborn man he'd never met.

Those eyes...such a fiery shade of amber when they stared at him in total defiance. The set of his jaw...that insistent tone in his voice...the angry pout of his lips...

Jesus Christ, Skinner couldn't count the times that he had wished he could just throw the man up onto his desk and...

He shook the thought off and jerked his drawer open. Pulling out the last file he'd been working on, he flipped it open, donned his glasses, and...

And stared blindly at the words in front of him.

********************

The hard knock at the door startled Alex out of his nap. He shook off the fog and rose from the sofa, tripping toward the door. A quick glance into the peephole revealed the red face of Fox's partner. He started to open the door, and she pushed it the rest of the way, practically knocking him over.

"Scully, what the hell...?"

"You and I have to talk."

"Where's Fox?"

"Who knows?"

"What do you mean, who knows?"

"He took off. Wanted to go for a walk by himself after we talked to Skinner."

Alex sat down. "What happened?"

"He's done. Over. His career at the Bureau is finished."

"Oh, shit. Shit, shit...Skinner dismissed him?"

"No. He gave Mulder a choice. Gave him till tomorrow to either cut you loose or hand in his resignation. Guess what he's going to do?"

"You already told me. He can't quit."

"It's as good as done."

Alex buried his face in his hands and groaned softly.

"What's the matter, Krycek? You should be happy. You got what you wanted. He's out of the way."

Alex dropped his hands and glared up at her. "Has your bitterness rotted your brain? I don't *want* him 'out of the way'. Together, he and I could bring those assholes to their knees. The only agenda this serves is *theirs*."

Scully eyed him doubtfully.

"For Christ's sake, Scully, I *never* wanted this."

"No? You knew it was inevitable, Krycek."

He rose and shook his head, turning away. "I let him talk me into believing that it would be all right. I didn't want to believe that I would tear his life apart."

"Well, you've done that for sure. Congratulations." And with that, she turned and promptly left, slamming the door behind her.

Alex paced the length of the room for at least half an hour after Scully left, wracking his brains, trying to figure a way to fix the mess he'd caused. Coming up with nothing but a severe headache, he sat down and decided that the best thing to do would be to wait until Fox got home and hash it out with him.

Over two hours later, Alex heard the key in the lock. He looked up from the droning television as Fox moved quietly into the living room, brushing a few remaining flakes of snow from his hair. He gave his lover a wary smile.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Alex waited a moment, then spoke up. "So...how'd it go?

Fox shrugged.

Again Alex waited. When no more information was forthcoming, he asked, "What does that mean?"

Fox looked up and gave him a false smile, stroking his hair. "Everything's fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you look like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like the world is ending."

Fox moved closer and planted a kiss on the side of his head. "How could I look like *that*? I've got you." He moved away and started toward the bedroom. "God, I'm tired. I'm going to go take a shower, then we can think about dinner?"

"Fox..."

The older man gave no answer. He simply disappeared into the bedroom, and a few minutes later, Alex heard the shower go on.

He moved into the room, brushing his fingers over Fox's suit jacket. He picked it up and sat on the bed, cradling it in his lap. A few minutes later, the water shut off, and Fox emerged from the bathroom, draped in a towel.

"Fox, I'd like to hear a little more about today than just, 'everything's fine'."

The older man cocked his head. "Why? Everything *is* fine." He walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans, underwear, and some socks, then wandered over to the closet and yanked a shirt off of a hanger. He dressed while Alex watched, then he walked over to the younger man and covered his mouth in a long, sweet kiss. "You hungry? I am."

Alex's gaze dropped to the carpet. "Yeah. Sure. Wh-what do you want?"

"Pizza is great. Fast, easy, no mess to clean up. I'll call now, okay?"

Alex nodded, and Fox kissed him once more before he left the room. For long minutes afterward, he sat there on the bed, fingers fumbling with the buttons of Fox's jacket, wondering why his lover wouldn't tell him the truth about what had happened.

How was he supposed to talk to him now? How were they supposed to try to fix this if Fox wouldn't let him in?

He rose from the bed and left the room. He stopped in the doorway and listened as Fox completed the pizza order and hung up. The older man looked up, reading the sad expression in his eyes.

"C'mere."

Alex moved forward and took his outstretched hand. Fox pulled him down to the sofa and wrapped his arms around him.

"Pizza'll be here in about forty-five minutes."

Alex laid his head on Fox's chest and nodded silently.

They sat that way, saying nothing, absorbing each other's heat until the pizza arrived. Only then did Alex pull away, allowing Fox to get up and go to the door. The older man came back with the pizza, retrieved a couple of beers from the refrigerator, and they sat down to dinner.

An hour later, half the pizza sat in the box, untouched and ice cold. Fox folded the cover down and gave Alex a tiny smile. "Well, we got something to snack on if we get hungry later."

Alex gave no answer. He sat back against the cushions of the sofa and stared at his hands. Fox picked up the box, and Alex watched as he walked into the kitchen with it. His eyes dropped back down to his hands which were linked tightly together.

//He's quitting. He really is quitting, and he doesn't want to talk about it. *You're* the reason he's flushing his career down the toilet, and he won't even talk about it with you.//

He expelled a hard, trembling breath.

//You can't. How can you love him and let him throw his life away?//

"Alex?"

Fox's soft voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you all right?"

He opened his mouth to answer but closed it again and gave a weak nod.

Fox studied his lover for a moment, then walked over and took his hand. "Come with me."

"Where?" Alex asked, just above a whisper.

The older man pulled him to his feet and wrapped him in a snug embrace. "To bed."

Alex let Fox lead him into the bedroom, and once they were there, Fox began to undress him slowly. He stood quietly, eyes never leaving his lover's face as he was disrobed.

When Alex was completely stripped, Fox removed his own clothing. He moved forward, pressing Alex backward onto the bed, and lay down on top of him. Alex's body immediately began to respond, feeling his lover's hard warmth covering him. His eyes drifted shut, and he tried desperately to block out everything but the feel of his Fox's mouth coaxing his into submission.

Fox groaned as Alex's mouth opened to him, and his tongue plunged inside, anxiously probing the moist interior. His hands wandered the body beneath him, stroking and petting, driving his lover into a sensual frenzy. He pressed downward, grinding his hips against Alex's, listening to the desperate cries the action evoked, and he released the swollen mouth.

"I want you now, baby," Fox panted. "I need you."

Alex's eyes squeezed shut, and he turned his face into Fox's neck. He arched up against his lover, whimpering his encouragement, and Fox reached into the nightstand drawer for the lube. He quickly unscrewed the cap, squeezed a generous amount of the contents into his hand, and smoothed it on his rigid cock. Alex wrapped his legs around Fox's waist and gave himself up to the frantic, penetrating heat.

Fox released a hard sigh as he buried himself inside his lover. "Oh, God," he sobbed, "baby, I can't wait..."

Alex's fingers clenched in Fox's back, and he arched again, pulling his lover as deeply into his body as he could. He repeated the move again and again as Fox drove forward, grunting harshly with each thrust. He grabbed hold of Alex's cock and began to pump wildly.

"It's coming...it's...God...baby....oh, *God*..."

Fox's head snapped back, and he released a sobbing growl as he emptied himself into his lover. His hand continued to move, and only seconds later, he took Alex screaming over the edge. When the younger man's cries faded and his body stopped convulsing, Fox released his cock and slumped down on top of his chest.

They lay quietly together, recovering, and when the power of reason returned to Alex, a surge of tears stung his eyes. He swallowed them down and wrapped his arms around his lover, burying his face in the golden-brown silk.

Some time later, the sounds of sleep reached Alex's ears. He squeezed his eyes shut, listening to the sound. He inhaled the scent of Fox's hair and gently stroked his back, memorizing the texture of his skin. Then very carefully, he slipped out from underneath his lover and sat at the edge of the bed. He looked down at the sleeping man and gently pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. Thoughts of their conversation this morning came back to him, and he smiled sadly.

A soft kiss and then leave him asleep in his bed.

Only, he wouldn't be coming back.

The impact of that thought hit Alex like a truck, and he doubled over, shaking violently. He breathed deeply, trying to pull himself together, and when he straightened up, he forced himself to look down again into the face he'd come to adore. He leaned in, brushing a tender kiss into Fox's hair, then made himself stand on shaky legs. He reached out to touch the sleeping man's cheek, but stopped just short of contact. His fingers curled into a fist, and he tucked the hand under his other arm. His mouth opened, and a choked whisper left them.

"I love you, Fox."

Alex dressed quickly, then turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him.

THE END? Yeah, *right*

 

* * *

 

Not On My Watch III  
Comfort Is A Four-Letter Word  
by Aries  
Fandom: XF (M/K)  
Series: Part III of Not On My Watch  
Rated NC-17 language and m/m sexual situations  
Summary: Okay, time to find out who my friends are. <g> This is part three in the Not On My Watch Series. Those of you who read part two know that there were hints thrown about Skinner's feelings for Mulder. We're about to deal with that. And, in my defense, let me just say....wait...you know what? I'll tell you at the *end* of the story.  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek, Scully, Skinner and Cancer Man belong to CC. Anyone else who appears in this story is a creation of my own mind...or...what's left of it.  
Eternal thanks to Nic for wonderful beta, constant encouragement and always listening to my mad ravings. Thanks to Ori for snarling and growling at me after reading certain parts which, of course, I will not name here. Snarling and growling always means I'm on the right track. Thanks to Sue for all her enthusiasm and demanding another club scene. Coming up just for you in part four, Sue. Big smoochies to Tirinar and Niff for being such sweetie pies and for their continued interest.  
Feedback satisfies the little troll who lives under my desk. Keep feeding him, and he'll consider letting me live.  
You can reach me at 

* * *

********************  
Comfort Is A Four-Letter Word  
by Aries

Scully walked off the crowded elevator and turned in the direction of the A.D.'s office. As she reached the top of the corridor, her pace slowed, and her heart raced.

//Wonder if this is what it feels like to go to the gallows...//

She entered and knocked twice at the side door. Hearing the command to enter, she took a deep breath and turned the knob. Closing the door softly behind her, she glanced over at the man behind the desk.

Clothing perfectly creased, and not a sparse hair out of place, Walter Skinner was the picture of rugged elegance. A Humvee and handgrenade type of man treading water in a black ocean of bureaucratic bullshit. A man who had been trained to plow through obstacles, not dance around them. Yet, day after day he did the Gene Kelly bit, and made people believe that he belonged in this world. That he was as at home in it as any of them.

His commanding presence could be felt in the halls long before he could be seen. The floors seemed to rumble with his approaching footsteps, and when he came into view, conversations stopped and heads turned. To those few who were courageous enough to utter a 'Good morning sir', as he stalked past, he would simply nod in response. But in the estimation of most, a nod from A.D. Skinner was worth two dozen verbal replies from any of the other assistant directors.

Always respected and sometimes feared, it seemed the only people whom he trusted enough to travel in his sphere of existence were Agents Mulder and Scully. Only they were allowed the occasional glimpse under the hard-as-nails, no nonsense exterior.

Scully was never sure why Skinner chose to let only them in. It was as big a mystery to her as his reasons for putting his ass on the line time and again in the interest of championing his most brilliant, most eccentric agent.

Mulder...

She knew this recent turn of events had put Skinner in a difficult position, and the ultimatum he issued to Mulder yesterday was done grudgingly. But he could not ignore the possibility of some pretty disastrous results from Mulder's involvement with a man he considered to be a very real danger to them all.

Unfortunately, Mulder stubbornly refused to see it, and now he was paying for his obstinacy...in more ways than one.

"What did you wish to see me about, Agent Scully?"

Scully moved into the room, cautiously taking her usual seat.

"Agent Mulder, sir."

"How did I know? Agent Scully, nothing has changed since yesterday..."

"Actually, sir, something *has* changed."

The A.D. leaned back in his chair and waited.

"Sir, Krycek is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes, sir. He left in the middle of the night while Mulder was asleep. Mulder woke up at around two a.m. and thought he might have been in the bathroom or something. But when quite a bit of time went by, he got up and went looking for him. He was gone."

"Mulder told you this?"

"Yes, sir. My car wouldn't start this morning, and I called him for a ride. I couldn't reach him on his home or cell phone, and I started to worry. I took a cab over to his place, and I found him sitting on his couch. He was almost catatonic. After a lot of coaxing, I got him to tell me what happened."

Skinner watched his fingers drum rhythmically on the top of his desk for a long while before he looked up at his lone agent.

"Where is he now?"

"He's still at home."

Her statement received a nod of acknowledgment.

"You know what really kills me?" The agitation rose in her voice. "He almost had me." She shook her head. "My God, I was ready to buy into all that garbage he was shoveling."

Skinner gave her a surprised look. "You were?"

She nodded and closed her eyes, rubbing her right temple. "I went to see him yesterday after our meeting...I had it right."

"You had what right?"

"I basically told him that I knew that all he was trying to do was torch Mulder's career. He denied it to the death, of course. But I'd say his little disappearing act last night confirms it." She opened her eyes and looked at the man across from her. "Sir, would you please consider giving Mulder a little time? I'm sure you can appreciate the uniqueness of the circumstances."

Brown eyes lowered. "Of course. Tell him he's got whatever time he needs."

"Thank you, sir."

"Are you going back to his apartment now?"

"No. He wants to be by himself for a while. I'm going to check on him, though, tonight before I go home."

Scully rose to leave, but before she reached the door, Skinner's voice stopped her.

"Scully?"

"Yes, sir?"

"He's really *that* upset about this?"

Her eyes met his, staring intently.

"His answer to you today, sir, would have been the same as yesterday."

It was a rather roundabout answer, but her point came through loud and clear.

The woman left the room, and Skinner sat alone, processing this new information.

In the course of one day, he had been hit with the news that Fox Mulder, untouchable object of his most private fantasies, was not the man he had thought him to be. Suddenly, he'd become very touchable. Only, it was Alex Krycek, of *all* people, doing all the touching. And now, approximately eighteen hours after *that* little gem of a discovery, Krycek was history, and Mulder was sitting home...alone and brooding, and would at some point be in need of some understanding and comfort...

He closed his eyes and for one brief moment allowed himself the luxury of imagining what it would be like if Mulder would let him be the one to offer that understanding and comfort.

His lip twitched slightly and he drew in an unsteady breath as his mind played out the scenario.

Mulder...walking into his office, despondent, eyes downcast...his mouth...God, that mouth, turned downward in a beautiful, sad pout...explaining to him what had happened...apologizing for his terrible lapse in judgement.

Himself...moving around to the front of his desk and standing before his repentant agent...telling him it was all right and offering soft words of solace as his knuckles traveled down the other man's arm...

The buzz of the intercom roused him out of his reverie. He gave himself a quick mental shake and hit the button.

"Yes, Kimberly?"

"Sir, you didn't forget the meeting with the Director this morning, did you?"

His eyes went down to his watch.

Five minutes to nine.

//Shit.//

"No, Kimberly, I didn't. Thank you."

He bolted from his chair, slipped into his jacket, and rushed out the side door.

********************

Mulder lay sprawled across his sofa, phone in hand, staring at the dark leather of the back cushion. Without looking, his thumb located the talk button and pressed it. When he heard the faint sound of the dial tone, he located redial, hit that button, and listened.

"The cell phone customer you are trying to reach is unavailable or has traveled outside the coverage area. Please try your number again later..."

He disconnected and released a soft, stuttering breath. He continued to lie quietly, but inside, he was screaming to find the sense in what Alex had done. Pleading to be given one good reason why he should be lying here alone.

Hearing no answer, he let his eyelids drop and once again felt for the talk button.

********************

Scully filed the last of her reports and locked up the office.

//Well, that was one long-ass day.//

She took the elevator upstairs, made a brief appearance at the lab, then exited the building.

As promised, she drove directly to her partner's apartment. When she reached number forty-two, she pulled her key out and unlocked the door.

//No point in knocking, he probably won't answer the door.//

"Mulder?" She called, peering into the dark room.

No answer.

She turned on the nearest light, and her eyes immediately fell on the figure seated at the end of the sofa.

"Mulder...how long have you been sitting there?" She approached and sat down next to him. "Mulder? Come on, say something."

"Say what?" He asked flatly, turning blood-shot eyes up to her. "Say you were right? Say I was an asshole for believing a single word he said to me?"

"No. Mulder, I'm sorry..."

"Really? I thought you'd be jumping for joy."

"You're miserable. How could that make me happy?"

"You were *right*. I know how important that is to you."

She bowed her head. "Mulder, you can't think that me being right means more to me than your feelings. I hate that this has happened to you. But it *has* happened. You said you needed to take the chance. You have. And now you're sure." She reached out and pushed a few stray hairs away from his face. "Let him go. He's not worth a single second of grief."

Mulder looked down at his hands and shook his head. "I need...I need to know..."

"What do you need to know?"

"Why. *How*..."

"To tear you apart, that's why. His heart is a black hole...that's *how*."

Mulder got up and crossed over to the window. "No...no, Scully, no."

"Mulder..."

//Don't. Don't do this with him. Not now.//

"Have you eaten?"

Long silence, then, "No."

"Why don't I fix you something?"

"I don't want anything."

"Have you had anything at all today?"

"No."

"Mulder, you've got to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Mulder..."

"Cut it out, Scully, okay? I'll eat when I get hungry."

"Fine. I won't bug you....I talked to Skinner today."

No response. Not even a glance.

"He said to take all the time you need."

"To what? Clean out my office? Bet you two had a nice little gloating session this morning."

"*No*, Mulder. Why are you doing this? We're your friends. We want to help you through this."

"All I want right now is to be left alone."

"To do what? Sit here in the dark and brood?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm not going to let you."

"You don't have a choice. Go home, Scully. Please."

She wanted to argue, but six years with the man had given her enough experience to know when there was no chance of her winning.

"All right, fine. I'll go." She got to her feet and moved in behind him, closing the distance between them to just a few inches. Fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him, she contented herself with a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm *not* going to let you mope around here forever, Mulder. I can't. I'll see you tomorrow."

Long after Scully had left, Mulder stood there at the window, staring down into the street. Over an hour later, the walls had begun to close in on him. Without really thinking about where he was going, he picked up his jacket and keys, and exited the apartment.

********************

Nine fifty-two.

//What the hell are you still doing here?//

Even as he asked the question, Skinner knew the answer.

Better to sit here and work until he couldn't see straight, than to go home and snuggle up to a frozen dinner and a bottle of beer, driving himself crazy with thoughts of something that would never be.

He worked until his eyes refused to focus any longer then packed up and headed down to his car. He walked slowly through the parking garage, listening to the lonely echo of his heels on the concrete. An object in his peripheral vision stopped his forward movement, and he turned his head to the right, focusing on the vehicle at the other end of the lot. His eyes narrowed, taking a good, long look, then spun around and headed back into the building.

Quietly, he moved through the halls and stopped at his destination. The door should have been locked at this time of night, but he tried the knob anyway and found that the door was indeed open.

He stepped inside, quickly scanning the room and found what he was looking for. He walked across the room and took a seat opposite the sofa, silently observing the rumpled heap.

"Your couch at home being re-upholstered?"

Mulder replied, not moving an inch from the careless sprawl he'd assumed. "You're here late."

"Lot of work to catch up on...Mulder, what are you doing here?"

"According to Scully, this is still my office."

"Yeah, it is. But it's late. Why aren't you at home?"

Mulder shrugged. "Just had the sudden urge to get the hell out. Wound up here."

"Mulder, I'm...I must admit, I'm at a loss for something to say."

"That's okay. I'm not really in the mood to listen. Where you on your way home?"

"Yeah. I saw your car and came back to see if you were all right."

"Peachy. Thanks. Don't let me keep you."

Skinner folded his hands in his lap, fighting back the wild urge to grab Mulder and shake the shit out of him...then kiss away every last thought of Alex Krycek.

"There's nothing pressing waiting for me at home." He fell silent for a moment, then asked, "Mulder....would you like to talk about it?"

A soft, snorting laugh drifted up from the couch.

"You might feel better."

"No, I don't think I will."

Skinner sat with his head down, looking at his hands. "Well, lying here in the dark isn't going to help either." He looked up at the man who had yet to meet his gaze. "Why don't we go get a drink or something? Get the hell out of here."

"You shooting for a new career in counseling?"

"No, dammit, I could just really use a beer."

Mulder shifted, swinging his legs off the couch and planting his feet on the floor. Finally, he looked at the other man.

"You could *really* use a beer? You know, sir, if you're stressed about something, alcohol isn't the answer."

Skinner gave him that agitated turn of the head.

"Well," Mulder said softly, "you know what? Maybe I could *really* use a beer too."

The older man studied him for a moment, trying to read Mulder's eyes, but they were expressionless. He rose from his seat, opened the door, and waited. Mulder hesitated for a brief moment, then picked up his jacket and preceded the A.D. out the door.

********************

Friday night, and the bar that Skinner chose was jumping.

The men located two open seats at the end of the bar and sat themselves down. They ordered a couple of Michelobs, and Mulder turned to the other man, curiosity etching his otherwise listless features.

"So, you want to tell me why you went from my executioner to Dear Abby in the course of twenty-four hours?"

Sharp eyes peered over the wire rims of Skinner's glasses. "I didn't want to have to give you that choice, Agent Mulder, but what else could I do? You had just come to me and informed me that you were in what I perceived to be a very dangerous relationship with a man who spells the word trust, s-c-r-e-w. In the interest of FBI security, I should have booted you; no argument, no explanation. It was out of friendship that I gave you the opportunity to choose."

Mulder looked down into the beer that was just placed in front of him. "I would have chosen him."

"Scully warned me that you would. It would have been a great loss for the Bureau."

Mulder took a sip of his beer then spoke into it. "If he came back tomorrow and offered up a reasonable explanation for why he disappeared without a word, I'd take him back." Glazed eyes looked up into the stunned face of the man beside him. "Just so you know."

Not knowing how to answer that one, Skinner raised his glass to his lips and drained half the contents. Before he finished the rest, he ordered them two more. As he was starting on his third, Mulder moved on to Vodka and orange juice. With two beers and now, the two Vodkas in him, Mulder began to get chatty.

"So, tell me. You don't seem nearly as bent out of shape as I thought you'd be about finding out that I swing both ways."

Skinner shifted uncomfortably on his stool. I...I believe a person's sexual preferences are their own, and no business of anyone else."

The younger man raised his eyebrows and stuck out his lower lip. "Wow." He waved to the bartender and pointed to his empty glass. "I'm...I'm.....surprised."

"Why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Just thought all you gung-ho, John Wayne, ex-Marine types weren't very tolerant of that sort of thing."

"I have my own mind, Mulder. My own beliefs."

"Well, that's...that's really great." He tossed down his third Vodka. "Because I happen to know of a couple of guys who'd *love* to..."

Skinner's head snapped around and he blinked at his tipsy agent.

"...Well..." Mulder held up his hand. "...nevermind." He tapped on Skinner's glass. "You've been nursing that one long enough, don't you think?"

The older man gave him a soft grunt. "*Somebody's* gotta drive."

Mulder snickered and nodded to the bartender. "Good old Walt. Responsible to his last breath. You know, when the big guy retires or kicks off or whatever, they're gonna make *you* Director."

"You think so, huh?"

"Not a doubt in my mind." He patted the other man's hand. "You da man."

"You think they'd see me as being so responsible if they knew I was just sitting here and letting one of my agents get hammered?"

"Hey, I can get as drunk as I want to in my off time. And you can get drunk with me. Come on, Walt, have another one."

"No, I've had enough. And actually, I think you have, too."

Mulder turned and looked around the bar, then back to Skinner. "Noooo, I don't think so. I can still see." He scratched the back of his head and pouted. "I can still feel."

"Well, I think you'd want to quit while you *could* still do those things."

Mulder shook his head. "Don't want to feel. If I can still feel, I can still hurt." He squinted up at the other man. "You know, if I described him to you...what he's been like with me the last month or so, and I didn't tell you who I was talking about, you'd never guess it was him."

Skinner rested his head on one hand and gazed steadily at him. "No?"

"Nope. He took...." He stopped then began again. "He took such good care of me when I was wounded and sick. And later...he was s-so sweet. That might sound like a girly term to you, but I don't know of a better way to put it. He made me...he...he made me believe absolutely that he want...wanted me." He bowed his head, and a warm hand settled on his shoulder.

"For what it's worth, Mulder, I really am sorry. Not that he's gone, I won't lie to you about that. But I'm sorry that you're hurting because of it."

"I can't stand it. I want it to stop."

The hand slid across to his other shoulder and gently kneaded it. "It *will* stop. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the next day. But it will. In the meantime, you've got people you can lean on. You know Scully is right there for you whenever you need her. So am I."

The golden-brown head nodded in appreciation.

"Now, what do you say we get you home?"

Skinner summoned the bartender and paid the tab, then, with an arm around Mulder's waist to steady him, he walked the younger man out to his car and lowered him into the passenger's seat. Once he had Mulder securely strapped in, he took his own seat and headed for Helgand Place.

********************

The one who watched the two men exit the bar released his white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel and started the car. Slowly, he pulled out of the lot and headed in the same direction that they had gone.

********************

Skinner poured the virtually unconscious man onto the sofa and picked up the ringing phone.

"Hello? ....Hello?"

"A.D. Skinner?"

"Yes...Scully?"

"Yes, sir. What are you doing at Mulder's? Is something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Because I've been trying to reach him for hours, and now at almost one o'clock, you answer his phone."

"Yeah. Well, I was working late and as I was leaving, I noticed his car in the garage. I found him in his office, looking pretty bad. We talked for a little while, and I managed to convince him to come out for a drink."

"And he went?"

"Surprised me too. He had a few too many, and I drove him home. We just got in the door."

"Where is he?"

"Passed out on the couch. I don't think I'm even going to try to get him to bed. I'll make him comfortable right here, and then I'll be going. You'll check on him in the morning, I assume?"

"Of course."

"All right."

"...Sir? Mulder does a lot of talking when he gets a few drinks in him..."

"Yes, he does."

"Did he say anything about how he was feeling?"

"Enough for me to know that this isn't going away any time soon."

Silence. Then, "Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, Scully."

Skinner disconnected, then he turned to look down at the unconscious man.

Uncombed hair, a day's growth of whiskers, and sloshed out of mind, this man was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Skinner bent and pulled Mulder's legs up onto the couch, then removed his shoes, and stuffed a pillow under his head. The sleeping man issued a soft groan of protest, but otherwise, never moved. He retreated into the bedroom and returned with a blanket. He unfolded the quilted cover and tucked it around the limp form, then squatted beside the sofa.

"It'll be okay, Fox," he murmured softly, brushing the hair away from Mulder's face. "I swear, if that fucker ever crosses my path again, I'll kill him."

His fingers lingered for a bit longer, brushing through the silky strands, then reluctantly, he pulled away and rose to his feet. Shutting the light off, he turned and left without looking back.

********************

Fifteen minutes, twenty-nine seconds.

//Well, either nothing happened, or you've got some endurance problems that you should be looking into, Walt.//

Alert eyes watched the A.D. get into his car and drive away, then they turned up to the darkened window of apartment forty-two.

//Accept his offer of comfort, Fox, and it'll only be a matter of time.//

He drew in a deep breath and released it slowly.

//You wouldn't, would you? Well, why not? I'm sure you're thinking right about now that I'm everything Scully told you I was and more. And I'll be willing to bet that old Walt kicked in a few opinions of his own just in case Scully didn't do a good enough job on you.//

His lips curled into a sneer.

//Gonna play this for all it's worth, aren't ya Walter? You've got your opportunity, and you're not gonna let it pass you by. But he's not so easily had. Believe me, I know. And he *wanted* *me*. No, Walt, you won't make him forget me so easily.//

Some of the arrogance seeped away.

//You couldn't forget me so easily, could you, baby? Even though it'd be the best thing for you. You couldn't, could you? You told me you were mine.//

He slumped back against the seat and wrapped his arms around himself.

"You told me you were mine."

********************

"Shit."

Mulder grimaced and covered his face, blocking out the glare of the sun. He blinked slowly, trying to accustom himself to the brightness.

"Oh, God..."

He closed his eyes again, trying to cope with the pounding of his head, but they snapped open again when fragmented memories of last night came back to him.

He remembered being in his office. Then Skinner came in. They talked, went out to some bar...he apparently had *way* too much to drink, they talked somemore, and...

And what?

He couldn't remember anything else.

Except the pain.

It washed over him again, compounding his headache and adding another layer to the ache that had settled over his heart.

He groaned, pulling the blanket up over his head, and tried to block out thoughts of the one who was a permanent part of him.

Alex. His beautiful Alex.

So convincing. So sincere.

How did he get his eyes to look like that when he stared at Fox? How did he get just the right tone in his voice when he spoke to him? How did he put so much feeling into every touch and not mean any of it?

Mulder squeezed his eyes shut and retreated farther into the shelter of the blanket.

//I thought maybe you might loved me. I thought we belonged to each other. I can't...I can't...//

"I can't believe you were just using me," he whispered, grimacing at the pain those few uttered words brought to his head. He swallowed down the sudden saltiness that stung the back of his throat, but some of it made its way to the corner of one eye and puddled there, clinging to his lashes.

The knock on the door drew another groan from him. He recognized it as Scully's knock, and he knew that if he didn't get up to answer it, she'd simply let herself in. And that's exactly what he let her do.

"Mulder?" Scully's gaze immediately fell on the heap beneath the blanket on the couch, and she sighed as she closed the door behind her. She crossed into the living room and bent at the waist, observing the motionless form.

The blanket was pulled up over his face, so all she could see was his hair. "Mulder? She whispered softly, hating to wake him, but she needed to make sure he was all right.

There was no movement at first, then slowly, the blanket lowered, and red, swollen eyes blinked up at her.

"My God, Mulder, you look like hell."

He gave no response, other than to turn his head and close his eyes.

"How much did you drink last night?"

The eyes opened half-way. "How did you know?"

"I'd been trying to call you all night. Finally, at around one, Skinner answered your phone."

Soft grunt.

"So...feel better?"

"Feel like shit."

"I figured. Why don't you go take a shower? I'll get you some coffee and something to eat."

"No food," Mulder moaned, pulling the blanket up over his head.

"You need to put something in your stomach, Mulder. Just some toast, okay? Come on, now. Up."

Finally, with a little more coaxing, she got him up and into the bathroom. Once she heard the shower go on, she walked into the kitchen, starting the coffee, and pulled a half loaf of bread out of the cabinet. Upon inspection, she noticed no mold.

"Wow. New bread, Mulder?"

Once the coffee was done, she poured herself a cup and waited. Ten minutes later, Mulder dragged himself into the kitchen and sank down into a chair at the table.

"Feel a little better, now?" Scully asked as she got up to toast the bread.

"I assume you're asking about the hangover."

"Yeah. I know you don't feel any better about Krycek." Scully slid the lever down on the toaster then came up behind her partner and combed her fingers through his damp hair. "I know that's going to take some time."

"I need to see him."

"What? No, Mulder, you don't."

"I do. I need...I need to know. I need him to look at me and tell me why."

"Mulder, if he was man enough to do that, he would have, instead of sneaking out on you in the middle of the night. Besides, why do you need him to tell you? You know why he left."

"I want to hear the words from his mouth."

"Why would you even *think* of wanting the torture yourself that way? He's gone, Mulder. Mission accomplished. Or so he thinks. The only reason you should want to see him now, would be to shoot him."

He ignored the remark. "But maybe there's a reason. Maybe something happened that I don't know about..."

"You think something happened from the time you went to bed to the time he snuck out of here? Come on, Mulder."

The toast popped up, and she turned to retrieve the slices. "What do you want on these?"

"Do I have any grape jelly?"

"I don't know, *do* you?"

"If I do, it's in the fridge."

She opened the door and immediately located the jar that sat alone on the second shelf toward the back. "Uh, Mulder..." She unscrewed the cap and squinted into the jar, grimacing. "You don't want this."

A soft sigh rose from the table. "Butter's fine, then."

She spread a thin layer of butter on each slice, and set them in front of him. "Now, eat that. All of it."

As Mulder choked the toast down, she sat across from him, sipping her coffee. "I can't believe Skinner let you get drunk."

"What was he going to do? He's my boss, not my father, and I was on my own time. Besides, it was *his* idea to go out for a beer."

"*A* beer didn't do this to you, Mulder."

No reply.

"So, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know. Nothing...got some stuff here I can work on, I guess....maybe."

Scully shrugged. "I was going to go see my mother today. You want to come out with me?"

"No. Thanks."

"Mulder, it'll do you no good to sit around here and brood."

"So instead I'll sit around your mother's and brood? Really...no thanks."

"Mulder..."

"Look. Scully. I understand what you're trying to do. Really. And I appreciate it. But what I really need right now is to be left alone. I need to work through this by myself."

Scully gave her partner a dubious look.

"I promise, I'm not going to go for a stroll on the Beltway at traffic hour, and I'm not going to put a gun in my mouth, or anything else like that. I just want to be left alone. Okay?"

"...Okay. Against my better judgment, okay." She finished her coffee, washed her cup, then came to stand at his side. "I'm going. Promise if you want to talk, you'll call me?"

"You'll be at your mother's."

"I don't care where I am. Just call me."

Mulder nodded absently, staring down into the crumbs in the plate in front of him.

"I'll talk to you later." She planted a lingering kiss in his hair, then left the apartment.

Mulder sat at the table for almost twenty minutes after his partner had gone then picked himself up and trudged back into the living room. There, he sank back onto the sofa and again drew the blanket up over his head.

********************

"Scully."

"Agent Scully, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, sir. I'm just spending the weekend with my mother. Is something wrong?"

"No. No, I just...I've been trying to reach Agent Mulder for the better part of the day, but I'm not getting any answer. Have you seen him today?"

"Yes, sir. This morning."

"How was he?"

"Hung over. I got him to shower and eat some toast, though."

"All right. I was just a bit concerned when he didn't answer his phone."

"He said he wanted to be left alone today. I have to assume that he just doesn't want to take any calls. I'll try him in the morning. If he still doesn't answer, I'll come home."

"No, Scully. You stay with your mother as long as you want to. *I'll* call him in the morning, and if he doesn't answer, I'll go check on him."

"Thank you, sir, but you don't have to do that. He's my partner, and..."

"It's no problem at all," Skinner interrupted quickly. "Besides, I'm still feeling a little responsible for his condition today. I've got nothing planned this weekend, so it's no problem for me to go over there and see that he's all right."

"All right then." Scully paused, then added, "Thank you, sir."

"Enjoy your time with your mother."

"I will. Goodbye, sir."

Skinner disconnected then dropped down onto the edge of his sofa. He took off his glasses and tossed them onto the coffee table, then massaged the bridge of his nose.

//Go over there now. You won't feel right until you do.//

//No, Scully said he wanted to be alone. Respect his wishes and leave him alone. You can live without seeing him until tomorrow.//

//Yeah, okay, so what are you going to do until then?//

He sat quietly for a few more minutes then pulled his gun out of its drawer, strapped on his holster, and headed out to the firing range.

********************

Alex changed position for the hundredth time, knowing it would do no good. Sleep was now a thing of the past. He was back to cat-napping now that he no longer had Fox beside him.

He flipped onto his back and glanced over at the clock.

Two-thirty.

Wonderful.

He stared up at the ceiling, trying to think peaceful thoughts, and of course, the only thing that would occupy his mind was Fox. Naked and sweaty Fox, writhing and arching beneath him as he slid in and out of his slick warmth. Beautiful Fox, whimpering with pleasure as Alex stroked his magnificent cock, and he hurtled toward completion. Exhausted, satisfied Fox, curled in his arms, purring blissfully as they descended into sleep...

Those thoughts made his blood race and his cock swell, and now there no way in *hell* he was getting to sleep.

He threw the blanket off and stalked over to his bag, rummaging through it. Finding what he was looking for, he fell back onto the bed, and lubed up the vibrator. He turned slightly to the side and carefully worked it into his ass, using teasing little thrusts the way Fox sometimes did. When it was all the way in, he turned it on to the low setting and closed his eyes. He moved it slowly, pulling it out almost to the tip, then sliding it back in, imagining it was Fox making love to him so gently.

As he continued to slowly fuck himself, his other hand traveled over his chest, lightly skimming then plucking his hardened nipples. His body twitched and his former lover's name fell from his lips in a soft whisper.

The instrument's gentle vibrations started to do their job, and soon he was squirming and panting, his body begging for release. He increased the pace of his thrusts, and his hand dropped down to his cock, stroking it firmly.

//You're so beautiful, baby...come on, Alex. Come for me...//

Alex listened to the imagined voice of his Fox and sobbed his name.

"God, Fox....I love you...I love you so much, baby..."

//Show me, Alex. Show me how much.//

Alex's mouth dropped open and a harsh cry escaped it as his body went into meltdown. His hand moved wildly over his cock, milking every last bit of fluid from it, and when he was through, he lay there, sticky, and exhausted, and...

He moaned and turned onto his chest, burying his face in the pillows.

...and depressed as hell.

He pulled the vibrator out and flung it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud thump and fell to the floor. He roared his frustration into the pillows, and when his throat began to hurt, he went quiet.

//I can't do this. I can't, I...//

//You have to.//

//Why? If *he's* not worried about his job...//

//Then *you* have to. He needs to be there. You know he does.//

//Since when am I so fucking noble? He wanted *me*. He was ready to give it all up for me. I *had* him and I let him go. Am I out of my fucking mind?//

//*Yes*. But for once in your worthless life, you have to be unselfish. Besides, he'd come to resent you. You know he would. If he was so happy about quitting, he'd have told you straight out about it. He *didn't*.//

//But I can't do this. I can't give him up. I miss him. I have to go back. I can't stand this another day.//

//Don't do it. Leave him alone. Don't fuck up his life.//

//But I love him. What if he loved me? Even a little bit? By leaving him like that, I might have fucked him up even worse than I would have by staying.//

//You're reaching.//

//I don't care. I miss him. Maybe he misses me too.//

He fell asleep arguing with himself, neither side having yet won.

********************

Sunday afternoon.

Mulder sat at his computer, staring blankly at the screen.

He'd turned the thing on with every intention of getting some work done, but all that went promptly to hell when he'd noticed that it had started to snow. As he watched the large flakes fall, a desperate kind of despair washed over him.

Thoughts of Alex filled his head and tugged at his aching heart while they inflicted a different sort of torture on the rest of his body. His mind conjured up the rough, smoky sound of his lover's voice wrapping around him, taunting him...whispering things that made his hands shake and his cock throb.

He willed himself to stop, and he turned away from the window. Now he sat here staring at the monitor, not seeing a damn thing but Alex, flushed and smiling, snow kissing his hair and eyelashes, and a heavy vapor falling from his lips as he ordered Fox back into the cabin...

He unconsciously moistened his lips as that image faded and he found Alex and himself naked in front of the fire, kissing and touching; driving each other into a frenzy of need.

His hand slipped down to his crotch, gently massaging the bulge as he heard Alex's gasping moans and could almost feel himself thrusting again and again into his lover's tight heat...

The knock at the door startled him out of his fantasy, and he cursed under his breath, for a moment considering ignoring the intrusion, but the sound came again, this time louder and more persistent.

"Mulder."

His head jerked up at the sound of the muffled baritone.

"Mulder, I saw your car in the garage, I know you're here."

He pushed himself away from the desk and went to the door. Taking a steadying breath, he turned the knob and stepped back as he let the door swing open. He looked down at the floor as a pair of deep-brown eyes, sans the familiar glasses peered at him.

"Are you all right?" A.D. Skinner asked by way of greeting.

"Yeah. Great."

"You don't look so hot," Skinner observed gruffly, noticing the flush of the other man's skin and slightly erratic respiration.

"I'm fine," Mulder whispered, retreating into the apartment, and the other man followed, shutting the door behind him.

"So...you and Scully working as a tag-team?"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Skinner was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "I've been trying to call you since yesterday. Why aren't you answering your phone?"

"Didn't feel like talking to anyone."

The A.D. heaved a hard sigh. "Do you think you'll be coming back to work tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I...I guess I should."

"I think it'd be the best thing for you. Keep your mind occupied."

Mulder nodded, closing his eyes, then turned to face the window. A noticeable shudder passed through his body, and Skinner came nearer.

"Mulder, what is it? And don't tell me nothing, because it couldn't be more obvious that there's *something*."

"You don't want to know," the younger man rasped from his station at the window.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."

"...I was j...I was thinking about him."

"Oh."

Mulder bowed his head, speaking more to himself than the man behind him.

"I want him back," he croaked. "And I want to kill him for doing this to me...I want to know how he *could*. And I want...oh, God, I want *him*..."

Skinner stared at the other man, saying nothing.

"Sorry," Mulder turned and smiled at him through a haze of tears. "Way more than you wanted to know, I'm sure." He again lowered his head.

"It's all right," Skinner offered, firming his chin. "I said I wanted to know." He took a step forward and placed his hand on the younger man's arm. "Mulder..."

Mulder felt the gentle grip of the big hand through his sleeve; felt the comforting warmth, and the tears began to drop silently from his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was resting against the solid mass of the A.D.'s chest, and the other man's arms were wrapped securely around him. And for the first time in twenty some-odd years, he missed having a father.

Skinner's eyes dropped shut, and he luxuriated in the feel of the man in his arms. Lean, hard muscles packed into the long athlete's frame...elegant, strong fingers curled into the front of his shirt...a wealth of silky brown hair brushing his neck as the younger man's head rested on his shoulder...

He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the man, and he couldn't stop himself when one hand lifted to Mulder's hair and tenderly stroked the thick strands.

Mulder felt the hand in his hair, and suddenly, something wasn't right. The oddest feeling came over him, and he pulled away. "I'm sorry," he whispered, apologizing for more than one reason.

"Don't be sorry," Skinner murmured, battling the urge to pull Mulder back into his arms. "There's no shame in you needing a little consolation. At one time or another, everybody does."

Mulder nodded, looking down at the floor and crossing his arms over his chest. Blaming it on his hypersensitivity due to his very recent state of arousal, he tucked away the impression that the embrace they just shared had an intent greater than that of mere comfort, and turned moist eyes up to the older man.

"Thank you."

"Any time. Have you eaten today?"

Mulder shrugged. "Had some Cheetos earlier."

"Cheetos. That's what you've eaten all day."

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go somewhere and get some food in you."

"You don't have to babysit me, you know."

"Mulder, I haven't babysat anyone since they stuck me with a platoon full of nineteen-year-olds in Danang."

"Weren't you about the same age?"

The other man gave him a ghost of a smile. "I was twenty. It was my second tour. Now, come on."

Mulder ran a hand through his hair, taking a second to consider the offer. "All right," he said finally. "Just give me a minute to go change."

"Take your time."

When Mulder had disappeared from the room, Skinner dropped heavily onto the sofa, covering his face with his hands and taking a shaky breath.

//How could he do it?// he asked himself. //How could Krycek touch him...how could he look into those amazing eyes...lie beside him, and not feel anything? Jesus, his heart's blacker than I ever would have imagined.//

Twenty minutes later, Mulder emerged from the bedroom, showered and shaven, and wearing a black corduroy shirt over a snug-fitting pair of faded Levis. Outwardly, he looked worlds better, but one glance into his dull eyes told the real story.

They dined at a restaurant not far from Mulder's place, and for the two hours that their meal had lasted, Skinner made light conversation, doing his level best to stay away from anything Krycek-related. When it was over, he drove Mulder home, and before the younger man exited the car, he turned to his new companion.

"Thank you for dinner," he said softly. "And thanks for trying to understand. I know I'm not the easiest person in the whole to deal with in the best of situations..."

Skinner shifted his weight a bit to the right and stretched his arm across the back of the seat. The fringe of hair at the base of Mulder's neck brushed his knuckles, sending a light tingle up his arm.

"No, you're not," he agreed in that gruff but gentle voice. "And God knows I'd like to kick your ass sometimes...okay, a lot of the time..."

The comment brought a tiny smile to Mulder's lips.

"...but it's who you are. And who you are is okay with me."

Mulder lowered his gaze and they sat in silence for a time, then he cleared his throat.

"Well, I'd better going. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

Skinner nodded. "Good. I think you'll feel better once you're back to work."

"Yeah, maybe," Mulder agreed even though he knew work wouldn't help. "Good night, sir."

"We're not at work, Mulder."

Mulder gave him a puzzled look.

"Sir is fine at work, but we aren't there. And unlike you, I really have nothing against people calling me by my first name."

Mulder stared in silence, mild confusion etching his features.

"Walter works fine for me. Walt is okay, too."

Mulder took a short breath in through his open mouth. "Oh. Okay...well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Skinner offered a murmured goodnight, and Mulder vacated the car, moving toward his building without a single look back.

The A.D. sat drumming his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment after the other man had disappeared into the building.

//Okay, that wasn't too bad, I guess. You've thrown him a little off balance, though. He's never seen this much of your personality. Take it slowly. Offer him all the comfort and patience he needs. He'll begin to get it soon enough. And maybe by then he'll be ready for someone he knows he'll be able to trust.//

He cast one more glance in the direction of the building before he drove away.

"Maybe."

********************

Mulder walked into his dark apartment and for a moment considered leaving the lights off. At least that way he wouldn't see as well as feel the emptiness.

Telling himself that he was being stupid, he turned on the small lamp at his desk, and noticed that he had a message on his answering machine. Knowing full well who it was from, he hit the play button and walked away, taking his jacket off.

"Hi, Mulder, it's me. I just got home from my mother's. If you're there, please pick up the phone....okay, I'm going to assume that you're not actually there and just ignoring me. Unless I hear otherwise, I'll plan for you being at work tomorrow. Please give me a call when you get this message."

The recorder beeped, went silent, then beeped again. But no words came. Only a silence that rattled Mulder as badly as if he'd actually heard that soft, husky voice speaking to him.

He slammed the closet door shut and wobbled over to the phone, listening.

To what?

//There's nothing there, stupid.//

//No. It's him.//

//Oh, please. It's *silence*. Does his silence sound different from anybody else's?//

He rewound the tape and listened again.

There. Breathing.

Very faint, but he could hear it.

There *had* been someone there. Listening.

"Alex?" he whispered to the machine. "Why didn't you say anything?" He sat down on the edge of the desk, fingertips skimming over the phone. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

********************

"It wasn't him, Mulder."

"I think it was."

"You're grasping at straws. Why would he call you, find out you weren't home, then just sit there, letting your answering machine run, and hang up? Unless it was just to torment you, which, actually, I guess I can see him doing."

Mulder turned away and shook his head. "No."

"Mulder, I know you're still having a hard time believing it, but you really don't have a choice. It's time for you to stop trying to find logical reasons for what he's done and accept that the logic at work here is that of a heartless bastard who never gave a damn about you..."

Scully's speech was interrupted by the ringing phone. She waited for Mulder to answer it, but when her partner made no move toward his desk, she reached over and picked it up.

"Scully....yes, sir. When? All right, we'll be there soon." She hung up and looked to the man who had turned his back to her. "Skinner wants to see us....Mulder?"

"I heard you," he rasped, barely above a whisper. He turned and walked past Scully without another word.

She stood for a moment, eyes closed, composing herself, then spun around and followed him out the door.

********************

Skinner looked up from the file he held in his hand. The soft knock at the door startled him even though he expected the arrival of his agents at any time.

"Come in."

The door opened and Mulder entered first, followed by Scully.

"You wanted to see us?"

The soft monotone betrayed no emotion, but the look on Mulder's face said so much. Skinner swallowed down the feelings that bubbled up inside of him and got down to business.

"Yes." He held the file up. "This just came across my desk. Thought it might interest you. A man recently disappeared from his home in Mansfield Massachusetts, and four days later, a woman showed up on the doorstep claiming to be him."

Scully's eyebrow arched into her hairline. "Sir, I admit that it's a little odd, but how is this an X-file? I mean, this woman just sounds like a nut to me. Or possibly someone who is involved in the disappearance of the man..."

"That's what the family thought. The man's disappearance was broadcast all over local news, and they figured it was easy enough for some wacko to show up at their home. But this woman knows every thing about them. Names, places, dates...the most intimate moments of their lives were known to her. She even bears the same anvil-shaped birthmark under her hair at the back of her head." He looked from his skeptical agent to the silent one. "Mulder?"

Lifeless hazel eyes turned to the man at the desk.

"What do you think?"

"I...I don't know. I guess I'll have more of an opinion after I check it out."

Skinner's eyes flicked up to Scully's then returned to the sullen face. "Can you be there by tomorrow?"

Mulder nodded and took the proffered file.

"That's all."

The two turned to leave, but Skinner's voice stopped them.

"Agent Mulder, may I have a word?"

Scully hesitated, looking from one man to the other, then proceeded to the door. "Mulder, I'll be in the office."

Mulder nodded and returned to the middle of the room. The door closed softly behind Scully, and Skinner motioned to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. Mulder sat down, eyes to the floor, and waited quietly.

The older man rose from his chair and moved around to the front of the desk, leaning back against it. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Mulder's jaw clenched and relaxed, but he said nothing.

"Mulder."

The younger man closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Don't hand me that."

"I've already been ripped into by Scully, sir, and I really don't have the desire to go through it again with you."

Skinner studied the downturned face for a moment then pushed himself away from his desk. He pulled the unoccupied chair closer to Mulder's and sat down. "Have I...*ripped* into you at all since that first day?"

"...No."

"Then what makes you think I will now?"

No answer.

"Okay. This isn't the place for it, obviously, but...you're not leaving for Massachusetts until tomorrow..."

"And?"

"How about we get together tonight? My place? I'll spring for the pizza."

"I don't...I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"You're not." Skinner placed a hand on the other man's arm. "You need to be able to talk to someone, and forgive me if I'm wrong or out of line, but it doesn't seem as though Scully is being much help to you."

"She tries," Mulder said in a half-hearted defense of his partner. "I guess I really try her patience, though. It's tough for her to deal with sometimes."

"Well, I'm here to handle all the stuff that she can't."

Mulder blinked up at him, clearly perplexed by his continued tolerance of this situation.

"Come over tonight and we can talk about it, all right?"

The younger man hesitated then nodded. "All...all right." He rose from his chair. "I'll see you later, then."

Skinner rose as well and moved back behind his desk, watching as Mulder exited his office. His eyes closed in unison with his office door, and he sat blindly in his chair.

//Easy, Walt.//

He took a deep breath and released it.

//Come on, down boy.//

While he had been speaking to Mulder, images of himself dropping to his knees in front of the younger man and pulling his zipper down flashed through his mind. And of course, in his fantasy, Mulder didn't push him away, he merely sprawled bonelessly in the chair and let Skinner suck him into mindless oblivion.

//Boy, you sure can dream 'em up, can't you?//

He opened his eyes and looked down at the tremendous bulge in his pants.

//God, but what a beautiful dream.//

********************

There was life among the shadows.

The dark figure drifted from a building on the south side of the city, leaving behind five bodies. Inconsequential for the most part, but he prefered to leave no traces. Seconds after he was safely out of the way, the building blew.

Another job done. Another link broken.

It surprised him how easily it was done. How detached he could be about the whole thing. It needed to be done, and he did it.

Simple.

Leaving Fox was also something that needed to be done. Yet, when he did it, it tore his heart to pieces. Still now, days later, he ached. There wasn't a minute of the day or night when his body and his soul didn't scream out for his lover. His misery grew hour by hour and he didn't know what to do to quell it. Twice now, he'd made the decision to go back. To just say 'fuck everything' and go back. But goddamn it to hell, that tiny little sliver of nobility kept asking, 'then what'?

Yeah, then what?

"What if Fox *didn't* tell him to go fuck himself and was as desperate to have him back as he was to be back? That would again leave him out of the Bureau. And he needed to be there. Not only for his own good, but for the good of billions of other people. Alex couldn't be that selfish.

But God, he wanted to be...

The blare of sirens registered dimly in his head as he got into his car and started the engine. A quick glance at his watch, and he was gone.

As easily as a shadow when the lights were switched off.

********************

"Sorry I'm late, I had some last minute calls to make."

Skinner nodded and stepped aside, allowing Mulder to enter. "I was actually starting to think that you may have changed your mind."

"I thought about it. Thought about just going home and calling you from there, but going back to my apartment really didn't seem very appealing."

Skinner motioned to the sofa, and the two men sat. "So you want to tell me why you're in worse shape today than I left you in last night?"

Mulder rolled his eyes and looked away. "I check...I checked my messages when I got home. First one was from Scully, and the second was nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Silence. I think it was him."

The older man looked down to the cushion between them. "What makes you say that?"

"Just...a feeling I have." Mulder paused then glanced in the other man's direction. "Are you going to tell me I'm crazy?"

"Mulder, many a case has been solved on the *feelings* you had. I'm not going to knock you."

"Wow. Can you say that to Scully? She thinks I'm grasping at straws."

The other man shifted, brushing a piece of lint of off his denim-clad leg. "Mulder, I...if you say you think it was him, I believe you. But ask yourself why he would do that."

"I have. The answers I come up with are those that I really want to believe."

"You still think that there's a logical explanation for his disappearance?"

The younger man's fingers linked tightly together and he lowered his head. "I keep praying for one."

"When do you think you'll stop?"

"I don't know." Mulder raised glittering eyes to the other man. "When he comes back to me?"

"Mulder..." Skinner moved closer and placed a hand on his back. "You're going to drive yourself insane if you continue to think that. Please, don't do this. If you do, he wins."

"And if I *don't*, who wins? Don't tell me that *I* do. The way I see it, either way, I lose."

"I wish there was something I could say. Some magic words that would make this all okay, but there aren't." Skinner's hand began to move in light circles on the other man's back. "Maybe this trip tomorrow will help you to clear your head. You know...change of scenery and all that."

"I don't think so."

"You never know."

"Yeah," Mulder said without conviction. "I guess."

Skinner forced himself to pull his hand away from Mulder's back, and he picked up the phone, changing the subject.

"What do you like on your pizza?"

********************

Eleven-fifteen.

Tired, green eyes watched as Mulder's car pulled into his spot, and the man exited the car and dragged himself to the elevator. When Fox had disappeared from his sight, he retreated to the room that he had procured in the building next door, and sat at the window with a pair of binoculars, watching his former lover move around his apartment.

He knew where Fox had been tonight, and that knowledge drove him up the walls. The more time he spent with Skinner, the more afraid Alex was that...

//That what? That you'll lose him for good? You already *have*. He's not yours anymore. As much as you want him to be, he isn't.//

//God, but I'm his. I can't let him go.//

He directed his words to the figure that had now moved into the bedroom. "How do I let you go, baby? How do I do it?"

A soft groan pushed past his lips as he watched Fox strip naked then lie down on his bed. The older man turned onto his side, facing the window and pulled a pillow to his chest. He whimpered as Fox slowly writhed and rubbed against the pillow under his head.

"Are you missing me, Fox? Do you need to feel my hands on you? God knows I need to feel you."

The man on the bed moved the pillow lower, clasping it to his groin, then rolled over onto his stomach. Slowly, his hips began to move, and he rocked against the puff of cotton, clutching the other pillow to his cheek.

"No," Alex whispered, his hand already traveling down to his jeans. "Oh, God, baby, don't do this to me..."

Fox's mouth fell open on what Alex could only assume was a gasp, and he bucked into the pillow. Alex quickly unzipped his pants and went to work on his engorged cock, attempting to keep up with the other man's pace. "Come on, baby," he choked, his hand moving quickly over the rigid shaft. "Let's go. Come for me..."

He watched as Fox thrashed wildly against the pillow, and Alex felt his orgasm rumble through him. He came quickly and violently, spurting hard over his hand as he fought to keep his footing. He leaned against the window for support, and when his vision cleared, he refocused on the man in his sights. Fox had apparently come at the same time that he did, and was now lying limply, face-down amongst the pillows. Recovering himself, Alex watched him for a moment, entranced by the sheer beauty of the body stretched out on the bed, but then Fox's head turned, and Alex was able to see his face. It was contorted into a pained mask, and his body began to shake. Tears sprang to Alex's eyes as he realized that Fox was crying.

"No," he sobbed, splaying one hand on the window in front of him. "I'm sorry, Fox, I'm so..."

//How can you leave him there like that? If you love him, you'll go to him.//

He zipped his pants and put the binoculars into their case. Before he could move to the door, his other voice stopped him.

//If I love him, I'll let him get over this and get on with his life.//

He looked back to the window. Fox's sobs seemed to have abated, but he still lay there in the same position, looking more miserable than Alex had ever seen him.

"I do love you, Fox." He pitched forward, resting his forehead against the window. "I've never been so fucking confused. What if I do the wrong thing?" Tears sprang to his eyes, coating them with a heavy, blinding mist. "What if I've already done the wrong thing?"

********************

Oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, Fox lay spent and heartbroken in his bed.

This was how his life was now to be.

Cookie cutter days, investigating case after outrageous case, only once in a great while coming across anything legitimate or worth his time. Even more seldom, incurring a tiny piece to the vast conspiracy puzzle which only seemed to get bigger by the hour...the fruitless, increasingly hopeless search for Samantha...

Empty nights spent jerking off alone, missing the one who had in Scully's and Skinner's opinions, used and deserted him.

He groaned softly, letting the pain flow through him.

Only a few days ago, he vowed never to doubt Alex again. And now here he was, his resolve being pushed to the limits, and he found himself cracking under the tremendous strain.

If Alex was here...if he had stayed, Fox's faith would have remained steadfast, he had no doubt of that. But what was he to believe when the man he loved and trusted beyond any reasonable person's expectation, left him? Just up and disappeared in the middle of the night without a word of explanation or apology...

It hurt him deeply to think that his friends were right...that every minute he'd spent with Alex was nothing but a lie perpetuated by a manipulative, hard-hearted bastard, but it was the only explanation offered up by anyone, including himself.

His head told him to listen to them...that they were making good sense, but his heart...

He hugged the pillow to his chest, buring his face into the softness.

His heart refused to let him believe. Refused to let him listen to reason. It whispered to him in quiet moments like this, and any time logic seemed to be making a pathway to his brain. It reminded him in vivid detail of every touch, every look...every lovingly uttered word between them, and rationalism went to hell.

"Alex," he whisperd into the darkness, "Alex, please..."

********************

"Mulder, that is *not* Mr. Cornell. It's physically impossible." Scully strode beside her partner out of the Mansfield Hospital and out to the street.

"He's so adamant about it, though, Scully," Mulder argued without his usual conviction. "He's even agreed to undergo DNA tests."

"*She*, Mulder, and I don't doubt that she believes she is Mr. Cornell, not after talking to her. But it's obviously some psychosis; drug-induced, or whatever."

"But how do you explain the birthmark? And his knowledge of the location of *Mrs.* Cornell's surgery scar? Not exactly the most visible of spots. And how about the children? He listed for us, in order, every childhood illness they've ever had, and the ages at which they had them."

"She got hold of their medical records."

"And rattled off all that information, just like that."

"Mulder, you're not the only person in the world with an eidetic memory. I...Mulder?" Scully stopped in her tracks and backed up, coming to stand beside her motionless partner. "Mulder, what is it? Why'd you stop?"

Mulder stood frozen for a second, staring into the glass door of a travel agency, then he spun around and headed across the street.

"Mulder!" Scully followed close on his heels. "Mulder, where the hell are you going?" She followed his darting eyes. "What are you looking for?"

Only when he'd exhausted his search, did he finally stop and answer her.

"I think I saw Alex."

"Oh, my God." The irritation in her tone couldn't have been more evident. "Mulder, this thing is bordering on obsession, now. *Stop* it."

"It looked just like him..."

"For crying out loud, Mulder, what would he be doing *here*?"

The question brought her a blank stare.

"Oh," she ranted on, "stupid me. He was following you, of course. He took off on you, and now he's following you around and leaving stealth messages on your answering machine."

Mulder said nothing in response, only turned and crossed back to the other side of the street, and continued on to the car. But Scully was on a roll, and she wasn't giving up so easily. Not this time.

She followed him to their car and fell in beside him as he slammed the driver's side door shut. "You've got to see reason, Mulder," she warned her partner. "I keep hoping this will get better. I keep hoping that every day that passes will bring you closer to sanity, but you only seem to get farther away..."

Mulder sat rigidly, eyes cast downward, listening to her tirade.

"He. Used. You. He lied to you, he fucked you, and he left you. Period. And he's laughing his ass off. I understand how it is that you believed him. Hell, he almost had me suckered with that 'I love him' line. But when he disappeared..."

That 'I love him' line.

Mulder heard nothing after that. His head snapped around and his eyes bored into hers.

"What did you say?"

Scully rattled on, unaware of what she'd done. "I *said*, when he disappeared, I knew..."

"Not that."

"Not what?"

"Not what you just said. The other thing."

"What other thing?"

"What 'I love him' line?"

//Shit. Shit, shit...//

"Mulder..."

The dullness in his eyes was replaced by a mad glitter. "*What* 'I love him' line?"

Scully lifted her chin a fraction. "He told me he loved you," she answered indignantly.

"*When*?"

"At the cabin. Mulder, he said he told me because he knew that I wouldn't tell you. He knew you wouldn't believe anything I said that he said or did...he was just trying to yank my chain."

Mulder shifted in his seat so that he faced his partner more fully. "You said he almost had you suckered."

//You know there's no way in hell he's going to let go of this now.//

"Yeah, Mulder. I thought that there *could* have been the slightest possibility that he wasn't completely full of shit."

"Why would you think that?"

"He's a good liar. He seemed genuinely upset when he found out that you were going to quit the Bureau."

"What?" Shock registered in Mulder's eyes. "He...he knew?"

Indignance turned to self-righteousness. "When you walked off after our meeting with Skinner, I went to your apartment to talk to him. I told him what had happened."

"Why?" Mulder's voice raised in volume. "What right did you have?"

"I wanted him to know the damage he'd done! I wanted him to admit it was what he was after all along, but he wouldn't, that son of a bitch."

"Because it wasn't!" Mulder pounded the heels of his hands on the steering wheel to emphasize each word. Jesus! Ah, *shit*!" He started the engine and swerved out into traffic.

"Mulder, what...where are we going?"

"Home."

"Home? But...but what about this case?"

"I'll call and have the DNA results sent to Washington."

"But, Mulder..."

He slammed on the brakes, sending Scully straining against her seatbelt. "You want to stay?" he asked coldly. "*Stay*. I'm going home."

Scully's eyes fell away from Mulder's and she said nothing more.

He turned his attention back to the road and sped toward the airport.

********************

The blanket fell away from Skinner's chest as he sat up, listening.

For a minute there, it almost sounded like...

The buzzer sounded again.

It was.

He looked at the clock and wondered who the hell would be at his door at one-twelve in the morning.

Slipping quickly out of bed, he pulled on the jeans he'd discarded ealier and descended the stairs. "Who is it?" he barked just before reaching the door. The voice on the other side set his blood to racing.

"Sir...Walt, it...it's Mulder."

Quickly, Skinner unlocked the door and threw it open. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Massachusetts."

"I'm handling that. I need...can I come in?"

Skinner stepped aside, realizing that the other man was still standing in the hall. "Of course. I'm sorry...Mulder, what's going on? You look like hell," he commented, noting the wild look in the younger man's eyes.

"I knew there had to be more to it," Mulder began as he swept into the room and began to pace. "I knew he had to have had a reason..."

"Whoa, Mulder, wait. Back up. What are you talking about?"

Mulder continued to stalk the length of the living room. "The day I told you about Alex and me, Scully went to my apartment and confronted him. She told him that I was done at the Bureau."

Skinner shook his head in confusion. "So?"

"I didn't know that he knew. He never let on. He was probably waiting for me to tell him, and I didn't."

"Mulder, I repeat..."

Mulder cut him off. "You don't get it? I didn't *tell* him! He thought I was too upset to talk about it with him. He was afraid that he'd screwed up my life."

"Mulder..." Skinner approached the pacing man cautiously and stood a short distance away. "That's an awful lot to assume, isn't it?"

"No. No, no...I knew there was something. I just didn't know what it was. Now I do." He stopped abruptly, fixing a stormy amber gaze on the other man. "He told her he loved me."

"*What*?"

Mulder nodded and again began to pace. "He told her at the cabin. Oh, God..."

"Mulder." Skinner held out a hand, but it did nothing to stop the other man's movement. "Mulder, if that were true, why wouldn't he tell you?"

"I don't know. Maybe for the same reason I hadn't told *him* yet."

"Told....him...." Skinner's heart sank. "Mulder...you're getting ahead of yourself, here."

"No...I gotta find him. He needs to know..."

A hand shackled his wrist and stopped him in his tracks. "Mulder, stop."

"I can't, I..."

Skinner came to stand before him and grasped his other wrist. "You need to calm down and *think* about this."

"I've done nothing *but* think about it. I have to find him and get this settled."

"Mulder, listen to me." Skinner's grip gentled, and his thumbs moved almost imperceptibly on the other man's skin. "...Why did you come here?"

Mulder stared curiously, then his eyes darted around the room. "I...don't know, I...I needed someone to talk to..."

"Scully?"

The younger man shook his head. "She doesn't understand, she...she kept it from me. Maybe none of this would have happened if she'd told me. Or if she hadn't gone and confronted Alex."

"Maybe," Skinner said softly. "But maybe not. Mulder, I can't lie to you. I don't believe that Krycek gives a shit about you. He's a world-class liar. Not to mention a stone-cold killer, and I find it really difficult to believe that he feels anything for anyone."

"You weren't there."

"No, I wasn't. I admit that his line must have been pretty damn good to so completely suck you in like this..." He loosened his hold on the other man's wrists and slid them up his arms and drew them back down as Mulder stood quietly. "He's screwing with your head."

"No..."

"He is."

The younger man lowered his eyes to the patch of carpet between them.

"Fox, look at me."

The use of his first name drew Mulder's attention up to the deep-brown eyes that seemed to want to burn through him.

"Scully may not have always gone about it as delicately as she could have, but she cares about you and she's afraid. I can well understand where she's coming from."

"So, neither one of you trusts my judgment."

"In this case? I think we both question it. It's not as though you came into this blind. You knew who he was. You knew what he was about, yet you allowed him to just walk in and take what he wanted. Can't you understand why Scully and I feel the way we do? We're afraid of what he's done to you...of what he's still doing to you." He paused and drew the younger man in a bit closer. "I can help you if you'll let me."

Mulder searched sparkling brown eyes. "Help?"

Skinner nodded as his hands slid up the backs of the other man's arms. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Just a couple of days ago he'd told himself to take it slowly. Now, standing here so close to the man, touching him, all he wanted to do was rip his clothes off...with his teeth...

Mulder stepped back. "You talk to me as though I'm a drug addict."

"Addictions come in many forms," Skinner countered gently. "Let me help you back." He took a step forward. Then another, and one more until their bodies were lightly touching. The younger man stood frozen as Skinner brought a shaking hand up to his face and skimmed the line of his jaw. "Let me help..."

Mulder continued to stare silently as the older man moved in.

Skinner's head shifted and he brushed his cheek against Mulder's, shuddering at the faint scratch of stubble that covered both faces. He drew back a fraction, and, keeping light contact with the other man's skin, his mouth moved toward the lips he'd so often fantasized about kissing.

"What are you doing?"

The flatly uttered question stopped him just before he could have his first taste of heaven.

One large hand curved itself around the back of Mulder's neck, and Skinner whispered, so close to his mouth that he could feel the vibration.

"I want to give you what you need."

Mulder opened his mouth, attempting to speak. He swallowed hard, then tried again.

"You...you can't."

"Let me try."

"Walter, I'm s-so sorry. I don't feel that way about you."

"I know. But give me the chance to change your mind."

"I can't do that. I love Alex."

"But Alex doesn't love *you*. In spite of whatever he may have told Scully. You shouldn't waste your devotion on him."

Mulder shook his head. "And you shouldn't waste yours on me. I can't be with you."

"What if you never find him? Or what if you do, and you find out that it's the way Scully and I think? Are you going to spend your life alone, mourning the loss of something you're better off without?"

Mulder stepped back and turned away, coming to stand in front of the balcony door. "I don't know. Maybe."

"You don't have to do that."

Mulder looked up and saw the other man's reflection moving up behind him. "You deserve better than that. You deserve to have someone in your life who'll appreciate you...someone who you'll be more to than just a means to an end."

"And what if I find him, and things are the way *I* think they are? What if he *does* love me, and he just left because he thought staying would hurt me? Then, what? Am I out of a job again? Do you people who care about me then turn your backs on me?"

"I can't speak for Scully." The soft baritone sounded just inches behind his left ear. "But I'll always be here."

Mulder turned to face him, watching his face closely for reaction. "You're telling me that you'll be able to look at me every day, knowing that Alex is in my bed every night?" He saw the flinch and waited for the answer.

"I can't tell you that I wouldn't hate it. I would. But I care enough to respect your choice."

"And keep me employed?"

"You know I didn't want to have to issue that ultimatum. But you put me in a really bad spot. If you got back together with...him..." His jaws clenched as he said it. "...I would have to say we'd be back to square one. You'd have to give me some indisputable proof that Krycek was not a threat to our security, and frankly, I don't think there's any way in hell that you'd ever be able to do that."

"Probably not. Not as much as you hate him."

"You used to hate him too."

"But I was always attracted to him." A soft smile curved the younger man's lips. "I've wanted him for as long as I can remember. Now he's mine. Or at least he was."

"He was never yours, Mulder. He might have made you believe that he was, but..."

"He *did* make me believe it," Mulder countered. "And he wasn't lying to me."

Skinner stared at him, a tinge of sadness touching his features. "I guess I'm wasting my time."

"I've been telling you that." He paused, noting the defeated slump to the other's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Skinner nodded. "You can't help the way you feel. Emotions just can't be turned on and off. I wish they could."

Mulder understood his meaning. "Alex was right. I told him he was out of his mind."

"About what?" Skinner asked the floor.

"He said you had a...'thing' for me. I don't understand how it is I never knew."

"Your attention was always directed someplace else. It's my experience that we rarely see what's right under our noses."

"I wish I knew what to say to you."

"You've already said it. You're not interested."

Mulder's eyes closed and he bowed his head. "I just wish there was something else I could say. You went out of your way to try to comfort me." He raised his head and opened his eyes. "Whatever your reasons were for it, I'm grateful."

A touch of anger edged Skinner's tone. "I did it because I care about you, not to try and get you between the sheets. I won't deny that if you wanted it, I'd have you upstairs and in my bed in the blink of an eye, but every attempt I made to comfort you was sincere."

"I...I'm sorry." Mulder reached out and laid a hand on the other man's arm. "I didn't mean to...I'm...I should be going now."

Before he could remove his hand, Skinner's closed over it. "Do me a favor."

"...What?"

"If you don't find him, or if...if you do and it doesn't work out...remember that I'm here."

Mulder looked away and, without answering, pulled his hand from under the one that rested lightly on top of it.

Skinner backed into the sofa and dropped down to the cushions, staring at the floor as he listened to the door open and close.

********************

Mulder watched the white lines on the road disappear as his car ate up the miles between Skinner's apartment and his. Suddenly he was reminded of that stupid Pac Man game he used to play in college.

He and his roommates would play four hours, or at least until the other guys had to go study. They would heckle him about his ability to comprehend everything on the first read-through, then go off to cram. When they were gone, he'd sit alone, playing game after game until he'd finally beaten it, and no one wanted to play with him anymore.

He thought now of finding one of those foolish games somewhere and playing it with Alex. He'd given a lot of thought to doing things like that with him. Normal, simple things, like going grocery shopping, and doing the laundry...watching old Bugs Bunny cartoons...

But first he had to find him and bring him home.

But where to look? Alex could be nearly invisible when he wanted to be.

He drove on, fingers drumming impatiently, his mind clicking away, and suddenly a thought came to him.

If he couldn't find Alex, maybe Alex would find *him*...

********************

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning."

Scully pushed her question aside for a moment to make a different inquiry. "Sir, are you all right?"

"Fine. I just didn't get much sleep last night. What can I do for you, Agent Scully?"

"Have you seen or heard from Mulder?"

"Not since....no...why?"

"He isn't in his office. It doesn't look as though he's been there at all this morning. I tried him at home and I get the machine. I've called his cell phone, and he doesn't answer."

Skinner glanced down at his watch. "It's eleven-thirteen. And you haven't seen or heard from him at all?"

"Not since we got in from Mansfield."

"Well, I'll check around and see if anyone in the building has seen him." He was saying the words, but in his mind he knew that Mulder was more than likely off searching for Krycek, and they wouldn't be able to contact him until he *wanted* to be contacted.

"I'm going to his apartment," Scully said even as she headed to the door. "You'll call me if you turn up anything?"

"Yeah."

When she was gone, Skinner sighed deeply, picked up the phone, and began going through the motions.

********************

"Where the hell is he?" Alex raked a hand through his hair as he headed from the Hoover Building and back to Mulder's place.

He'd followed Fox from Skinner's early this morning, and when all the lights in his apartment had gone out, he'd decided to head back to where he was staying to get a little shuteye. Long before Fox usually left for work, he was back.

Seven-thirty came and went. Then eight...eight-fifteen...

When he'd checked the garage, he'd found that the car was gone, and he had naturally assumed that Fox had gone in earlier than usual. He'd immediately headed for the Hoover Building, and upon arrival, found Scully worked up into a lather over her partner's absence. After a bit of checking, he'd discovered that Fox hadn't been to work at all.

And now he was speeding back to his place to see if he couldn't pick up some clues there.

He pulled into the garage at Helgand Place, and grimaced at the continued absence of Fox's car. Not bothering to wait for the elevator, he sprinted up the four flights of stairs and jogged down the hall to number forty-two. Quickly picking the lock, he entered the apartment and looked around.

A few things in the sink that looked like they might have been there for a couple of days...bed not slept in...answering machine...

Answering machine. The light was blinking.

He pressed the play button and turned a deep shade of infuriated crimson as Fox's voice sounded, and then the unmistakable rasp of that smoking bastard.

"Mr. Mulder. Your cell phone is turned off."

"I forgot to recharge the battery. What do you want?"

"You made a call this evening to someone. You were very agitated. Something about some item of your father's..."

"Where's the surveillance device?"

"Let's get together. You tell me what you found in your father's belongings, and I'll tell you where the cameras are. All eight of them."

"Kiss my ass."

"That's an activity better suited for Alex, isn't it? Oh, yes, that's right. He isn't there any more."

"I want to know what this is I found."

"Well, I can't tell you, can I, unless you let me see it."

"You tried to kill me. Do you really think I'd meet with you?"

"Well, how else do you suggest we do this?"

"I see you're not denying it."

"Business is business, Agent Mulder. Though I like you personally, you've become much too much of a problem. Perhaps if you hand whatever this item is over to me, we can re-evaluate the situation."

Silence, then, "And would you leave Alex alone?"

"Good of you to be concerned about a man who up and left you in the middle of the night."

"Answer the fucking question."

"As upset as I am with Mr. Krycek, yes. He will not be bothered."

"Fine. Meet me at the underpass before exit four on the interstate."

"I'll be there. It'll be good to see you again, Mr. Mulder."

"Wish I could say the same."

The conversation ended, and Alex blinked in utter confusion. "Is he nuts?" he asked himself. "*What* item?" He clasped a hand to the back of his neck. "What the hell is going on, here?"

Checking his portable arsenal, he popped the tape out of the machine and dashed out of the apartment.

*******************

 

* * *

 

Not On My Watch III - Comfort Is A Four-Letter Word continued

* * *

Scully took no notice of the car that screeched past her on the street as she turned toward Mulder's apartment. She swung into the garage and made her way up to the fourth floor. She entered the apartment, and, turning up nothing in her initial search, checked in with Skinner.

"It's Scully, sir. I'm at Mulder's apartment. I haven't found anything that might give us a clue as to where he is...yes, sir. Has anyone there seen him?" She covered her face with one hand. "I'm getting worried, sir. I'm beginning to think that he may be off looking for Krycek."

Skinner sank down into his chair, phone to his ear. "What makes you say that?"

Scully paced the length of Mulder's living room. "You never asked me this morning what we were doing home. While in Massachusetts, he thought he saw Krycek. Some reflection in a store window...I got upset with him and said something I obviously shouldn't have, because it really put him over the edge. He wanted to come home right away, and I think it may have been to go looking for Krycek."

"Well, Agent Scully, if that's the case, we have no choice but to sit back and wait until he comes back or decides to contact us."

"Yes, sir, but what if he actually *finds* Krycek? He could possibly be in danger."

"I agree, Scully, but what do we do? We wouldn't even begin to know where to start looking for him. I think at this point, the only thing we can do is nothing. Mulder has to work through this himself. There's nothing you or I can do or say to help him. He needs to see it through, however it turns out. It's the only way he's going to get any peace."

"If he survives it."

There was a brief silence, then Skinner spoke. "You're going to keep looking for him, aren't you?"

"I have to."

"All right. Let me know if you turn anything up."

"I will."

Scully disconnected and decided to search the apartment one more time.

********************

Mulder smelled the smoke long before he saw its source.

"Good morning, Mr. Mulder. I trust you slept well?"

"Who wouldn't?" Mulder looked around the bare room. "With accomodations as luxurious as these..."

"Glad you approve. Now. Where is it?"

Mulder smirked up at him, but inside he was just a bit nervous. The lie he was about to tell wasn't *all* falacy, but he had no way of knowing how big a deal it would be to his captor. Any way he looked at it, he'd be dead meat soon, unless...

Alex would show. No doubt about it. Scully could deny it from now till Christmas, but he knew that his former lover was still watching him. As soon as he realized that he was missing, Alex would go to his apartment looking for clues, find the answering machine tape, and be on his trail. He'd know where to look. Fox had more faith in Alex finding him than he did in the sun rising every morning.

Apparently from the amount of personnel and hardware that Smokey was carting around with him, he knew it too. He just hoped Alex would get there *before* they killed him...

"You think I'd bring it *with* me?"

"Wasn't that the whole point?" The watery eyes narrowed. "Unless for some reason you're pulling my leg, Agent Mulder. Now, why would you do that?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh, I *will* find out." He leaned in close, and Mulder turned away from the stale, smoky breath. "And I'll use the most unpleasant methods at my disposal." With a tap on the door, he summoned two burly men into the room. "Agent Mulder, meet Donald and John. I don't know which is which, but it really makes no difference. They aren't here for a social call. They're here to persuade you to tell me the truth about this item of yours." He nodded to the two men, and they wrestled Mulder to his feet. "Now. What have you found...if anything?"

Mulder cocked his head, chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip.

//Ah, what the hell? I'll either get a rise out of him, or I won't.//

"You spent an awful lot of time in Chilmark."

"Your father and I were good friends."

"I never could recall a whole lot about that part of my life, but lately I've been remembering things."

The withered smirk faded a bit. "Things?"

"Yeah. I remember you giving him a book one Christmas. He thanked you and you told him that every one of the...*group* received the same thing. You told him to be careful with it and put it somewhere out of the reach of little hands. Then just weeks before my sister disappeared, you told him to burn the book. I never could understand why someone would give a Christmas present, then ask the recipient to burn it..."

"Do you have a point, Agent Mulder?"

"Yeah." Mulder watched his face. "He never burned that book. I found it. I found what was in it. I want to know what it means."

"Where is that book?" The man hissed in his face.

//Ooooh, bingo. Too bad he actually *did* burn the damned thing.//

"I want to know about it, first."

The smoker backed away and nodded to one of the men who doubled Mulder over with a punch to the stomach while the other held his arms behind his back.

"Tell me where it is."

Mulder breathed deeply, trying to stop himself from coughing. "Tell me...tell me what it is, first."

"It's no concern of yours, that's what it is."

"I beg to differ. It was my father's concern. He's dead, thank you very much, and since I'm his only known surviving child...again, thank you...it's mine. Tell me."

The man shook his head as he pulled a cigarette from a crumpled pack. He lit it and took a long drag before nodding again.

The man holding Mulder let him go, just as the other delivered another punch. The blow knocked him to the floor, and he knelt there, doubled over with his arms wrapped around his middle.

"Fine, I'll find it myself. I hope you don't mind if I do a little redecorating in your apartment and in your office."

"Hey...listen, could you put my garbage out while you're at my apartment? I forgot to do that before I left, and it's really gonna stink up the joint..."

"You're an amusing man, Agent Mulder. One would think that between your quick wit and your other...talents...you would have been able to keep Alex Krycek interested for a *little* bit longer than you did."

"Well," Mulder sneered up at him. "You know how unpredictable he can be."

"Yes." The man blew a stream of smoke in his direction. "Yes, he certainly can be that." He motioned with a tiny toss of his head, and the man closest to Mulder backhanded him with a closed fist, sending him sprawling into blackness.

********************

"Man, I got a headache the size of all outdoors."

The guard at the window turned to his companion. "Did you take anything?"

"Nah."

"Why the hell not?"

"This new chick I've been seeing is into herbal remedies. She says there's a natural cure for every problem."

"Doesn't work, does it?"

The man at the desk rubbed his temples. "Nope. Think I'm gonna have to dump her."

The other laughed and returned his gaze to the window. "No shit."

"God, I wish I could just...take my head off..."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be real..." The sudden cracking noise and thump spun him around and he came face to muzzle with a gun. At the other end of the weapon, a tall, green-eyed man pointed to his dead friend, smiled at him, and held his index finger up to his lips.

********************

A soft moan rose up from the floor as the door opened and someone attempted to haul Mulder up to his feet.

"Get him to the car, quickly."

"I'm *tryin'*, but he's a dead weight! This'd be a lot easier if he was awake..."

"If he finds us, there's going to be a lot more dead weight around here, now hurry!"

"Why the hell'd we have to come back here for him, anyway?"

"Shut up, and pick him up!"

As the man hefted Mulder up, he was knocked back by an abrupt butt to the head. The man they'd thought to be unconscious came to life, and the two fell back onto the bare mattress. As they struggled, the third fled the room, smelling the approach of hell.

Mulder gathered his strength and landed an awkward cross to the man's jaw. They both fell to the floor, and Mulder's head hit the iron pipe that ran up from the floor to the ceiling. As the other man was rising up, a bullet square to his chest knocked him back onto the bed.

Mulder lay motionless as the dark figure fully entered the room and with only a glance at the body, crouched beside him.

"Fox," Alex whispered.

No response.

"God, baby, talk to me."

He smiled to himself as he heard the fuzzy but unmistakable voice of his Alex.

//Got here even faster than I thought you would.//

Alex took a deep, stuttering breath and offered up a fast prayer of thanks as Fox's eyelashes fluttered and he uttered a pained groan. A heavy-lidded stare fixed on his face and the other man's mouth began to move.

Seeing his difficulty, Alex put two fingers to his lips. "No, it's okay. Just be quiet. I'll get you out of here."

Slowly, he lifted Mulder from the floor and half-walked, half-carried him out and to his car. When he'd made sure that his passenger was comfortable, he pulled away from the building and made his way out to the road. The minute they were safely on their way, Mulder's head rolled to the left and his eyes drifted open.

"Alex..."

The younger man looked across the seat and lifted a hand to the other's cheek. "Yeah, it's me. You're gonna be okay, Fox. I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Nooo. No hospital."

"Fox, you were unconscious. You could have a concussion."

"I'm all right. Just want to go home."

"That is *not* a good idea."

"You can call Scully. Please, Alex. I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Dammit....all right." He stroked Fox's cheek once more before he returned his hand to the wheel. "But if Scully says you belong in a hospital, you go. Clear?"

Fox gave him a nearly imperceptible nod. He was quiet for a while, then asked, "Why'd you leave me?"

Alex released a harsh rush of breath and glanced over at the other man. "Let's...let me just get you home, okay?"

Fox answered with silence. He lay his head against the back of the seat and stared at Alex through the curtain of his lashes, unwilling to take his eyes off of the beautiful face he'd missed so much, for even a minute.

While he drove, Alex pulled his cell phone out of the inside pocket of his jacket and asked Fox for Scully's number. He punched the numbers in and listened. The phone rang only twice before Scully answered.

"Scully...it's Alex." He pulled the phone away from his ear, letting Fox hear her screeching. "Scully....Scully!" When the screaming stopped, he put the phone back to his ear. "*God*. That's better. Scully, I've got Fox..."

The screaming began again.

"Would you shut the hell up, a minute? I'm taking him *home*....*yes*. He's been injured....quit yelling! I called you, didn't I? Now are you going to meet us there, or what? Okay, we'll be there in about five minutes." He hung up and tossed the phone onto the seat, muttering.

"Goddamn harpy..."

Fox let the irritated observation pass without comment.

Alex looked over to the man beside him, and his tone softened. "We're almost there. You okay?"

Another nod.

A few mintues later, they arrived at Fox's building, and Alex helped him out of the car and into his apartment. As soon as he had Fox settled comfortably on the couch, he began running his hands over the older man.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked, observing the bruising and small cut on the right side of his face.

"Got punched a couple of times in the stomach...must've hit my head."

"I would assume that's why you were unconscious when I found you," Alex murmured, running his hands through Fox's hair. "Yeah, you got a nice lump in the back here. Fox, what the hell were you doing there?"

The other man's gaze dropped from Alex's, and he stared at his hands. "I needed to find you."

Alex shook his head in confusion.

"You said you'd always take good care of me."

"I believe that was in reference to keeping you stocked with batteries."

"You know it meant more than that. *I* know it meant more than that...I knew you were still keeping an eye on me, and I didn't know how to find you..."

Alex cocked his head and his eyebrows drew down into a suspicious frown. "*And*?"

Fox shrugged. "And..."

"You didn't."

Plaintive hazel eyes looked up at him. "I didn't know another way to make you come to me."

"So..." Alex bowed his head and stared at the floor. "...so you *purposely* got yourself snatched by the man who you *knew* wanted you dead?"

"I know how impossible you are to find if you don't *want* to be found."

"So you got yourself captured and almost *killed*?" Alex leapt from the sofa and stood screaming in front of Fox. "Are you out of your fucking *mind*?"

Fox's tone rose to almost match the other man's. "Well, I wouldn't have had to go to such extremes if you hadn't *left* *me*!"

"Oh, don't use that as an excuse for *this* insanity."

"It's not an excuse, but it *is* the cause of all this!"

"I left because I was fucking up your life!"

"Who *said*?"

"Well, *you* sure didn't." Alex prowled the length of floor in front of the sofa. "I asked you, and what did I get? A pat on the head and an 'it's okay, Alex'. You were about to throw your whole career away, it was killing you, and you couldn't even talk to me about it! Do you know what I felt like?"

It was Fox's turn. "Well, why the hell didn't you tell me that you knew? You know when I found out that Scully told you? Just a couple of days ago. She was yelling at me for insisting that I saw you in Massachusetts, and she let it slip." He raised a hand to his forehead. "I...we both fucked up, okay?"

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Yeah, I can tell you that I fucked up too. But *you*." He pointed at the older man. "*You* fucked up royally!"

"Are we back to that?"

"Shit yeah, we're back to that! He would have *killed* you! Don't you understand that?"

The knock at the door interrupted Fox's answer.

Alex whirled around stalked to the door, throwing it open. Scully swept in, closely followed by Skinner, who glared at the other man as he passed.

"Mulder, are you all right?" Scully asked as she dropped beside him and immediately began to examine him.

"No, he's *not* all right," the agitated voice came from a few feet in front of them. "He's gone *nuts*."

Skinner looked from the standing man to the one who was sitting. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Go ahead, Fox." He waved a hand in the air and walked away. "Tell 'em what you did. Insane bastard..."

When no answer was forthcoming, Alex turned and moved toward them. "Smokey had him." He looked to Fox. "You wanna tell them *how* it is that you came to be his prisoner? No? Okay, I will. He got himself caught on purpose so I'd find him."

"You *what*?"

The shocked chorus made Mulder flinch. "I had to find him," he said in defense, then looked up into furious green eyes. "I had to tell you."

"You had to *tell* me...what did you have to tell me that you couldn't have written me a damn note? You said you knew I was still watching you. You could have left it for me to find like I did the tape. Christ." He began to pace again then suddenly stopped and held his hands out parallel to each other, growling at the other man through gritted teeth. "I oughta break your goddamn neck, you know it?"

"And I'll drop you before you can reach him," Skinner warned.

Alex turned around and squinted at the other man. "Tie a knot in it, would you, Wally? This isn't your concern. What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Not that I've got to answer to *you*, but it damn well *does* concern me. One of my agents was in trouble. He's been injured. I'm here to make sure that he's all right. And now he's receiving threats of bodily harm in the presence of witnesses..."

Alex responded with a harsh laugh. "Are you serious? Stupid question, Alex, of course he's serious. Does he know how to be anything else? Listen, Skinner. If it wasn't for me, he'd be dead right now. You think I'd *actually* hurt him?" When he received no answer, he continued. "And about that 'coming to make sure that he's all right' bull...tell me. Do you make housecalls to *all* of your injured agents? I doubt it."

Skinner glared silently.

"Not going to argue the point? No, of course not. Because it's true..."

Fox watched warily, ready to jump in if he had to, but knowing that sooner or later this would have to happen, and it might as well be now.

Skinner's top lip curled and he sneered at the younger man. "Go to hell, Krycek."

"I know the way there blindfolded. I'm out, and I don't plan on going back."

The larger man folded his arms across his chest. "Ohhh. Mulder your salvation?"

"If you want to put it that way."

"Well, that's sweet. Krycek, I doubt that God himself could save *you*."

"Bad to the bone, huh?"

"Absolutely."

"He's wasting his time on me..."

"You said it."

"He'd be much better off with someone stable. Trustworthy." He grinned at the older man. "Someone like...Scully." He glanced toward the sofa and winked at the woman who, if she could, would pull out her gun and blow him off the face of the earth. He returned his gaze to the man in front of him, and the humor faded. "Or you."

Skinner's face turned a furious shade of red.

"Didn't go very well, did it, Wally? Oh, I'll admit I was a bit nervous there for a while. I thought you might actually be able to succeed where Scully had failed. I was afraid that you might turn his head...get him to see me the way you wanted him to..."

Scully looked from one man to the other, shocked. Shocked at what she was hearing, and even more shocked that Skinner denied none of it.

"But in the end, you couldn't do it. His faith in me was too strong." The smirk returned. "Drives you crazy, doesn't it?"

Skinner's eyes left Alex's face, and he looked down at Mulder. "Are you listening to him? This is the arrogant son of a bitch that you just had to have back. *This* is what you want?"

Fox brushed Scully's hands away as she tried to turn his head. He tried to answer the question, but his partner insisted on having his attention.

"Mulder, look at me for just a second, would you?"

He sighed impatiently and turned his head, letting her shine her penlight into his eyes.

"I think he's okay," she directed her conversation to Skinner, avoiding his gaze even as he avoided hers. "Just banged up a little."

Fox ignored her and turned his attention back to Alex. "Alex, I need to tell you..."

"He doesn't need to go to the hospital?"

"No, sir, I don't think so."

Skinner chose then to light into his agent.

"Now that I know you're all right...are you *insane*? Do you know what could have happened to you?"

The question diverted Fox's attention from the angry, green, hypnotic glare of the man in front of him.

"Yeah, I know. I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid."

"You're lucky you're not dead."

"Yeah, and, hmm. Who have I got to thank for that?" He refocused his attention. "Alex..."

Skinner stepped forward, coming to within just inches of Alex's face. "He can also take the credit for you being there in the first place."

"That's true, Krycek. You saved him, but he wouldn't have been in that situation if not for you," Scully added icily.

"Would you both just shut up for a minute?"

All three heads snapped around in Mulder's direction. He shot a warning glare to Scully and Skinner, then looked up at Alex.

"Scully told me what you said to her at the cabin."

Alex said nothing. His eyes merely flicked suspiciously from the seated man to his partner, then back again.

"That's when I realized exactly why you left me." Sincere, amber-flecked eyes stared up at the younger man. "I love you, too."

The angry glitter faded from Alex's eyes and his jaw went slack.

Fox continued. "I'm sorry that I didn't let you in. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I felt that day, but Alex, it would have changed nothing. I wouldn't, and I *still* won't give you up for the X-files, my career, or *anything*." He looked into the two blatantly aggravated faces of the others. "They think I'm out of my mind for feeling that way. They think I'll come to regret it, but..."

"So do I," Alex rasped softly. "And I couldn't live with myself if you did."

Fox rose from the sofa and wobbled over to the younger man. "How did you feel while we were apart?"

"God," Alex breathed. "Sick. Hopeless. Desperate...depressed as all hell..."

"Desperate," Fox whispered within inches of the other man's mouth. "That's a good word. Me too."

The younger man averted his eyes, catching his meaning.

"Do you want to feel all those things for the rest of your life? Fox asked gently. "I don't. But I will if you leave me again."

Alex shook his head slowly and looked back up into the other man's eyes. "I can't leave. I knew that if I was ever this close to you again, I'd never be able to find the strength to pull myself away..."

Skinner watched the exchange, a mixture of emotions swirling inside of him, not the least of which was deep jealousy. *He'd* never see that look in Mulder's eyes when the younger man looked at him. Mulder would never speak to *him* in that low, tender tone...

His attention switched to Krycek.

If the man was acting, he ought to be nominated for an Oscar. Every last bit of his attention seemed focused on the man in front of him, and his eyes appeared to glow with the same love that Mulder's did.

God, he wanted to kill him...

Fox lifted his hands to the jacket Alex still wore and curled his fingers into the worn leather. "It's true, isn't it?"

"What?" Alex answered softly. Luminescent hazel eyes warmed him.

"What Scully said. I want to hear you say it."

Alex closed his eyes and his mouth turned up into a hint of a smile. When he opened his eyes, he raised a gentle hand to the back of Fox's head. "I love you, baby."

The words sent a shudder of ecstasty through Fox, and he melted into his lover's arms.

As the two men clung to each other, Skinner drifted from the room and into the kitchen. Scully followed seconds later and found him leaning against the counter, arms folded across his chest, eyes down to the floor.

"What do you think?"

Skinner straightened his posture and assumed his usual rigid manner. "I don't know what to think."

Scully advanced and stopped a couple of feet in front of him. "That makes two of us. Sir...those things that Krycek was saying..."

Skinner turned a hard stare on her, but it didn't stop her from continuing.

"You did nothing to dispute what he said. I saw your face..."

The A.D. closed his eyes and tilted his head back. "It would appear that you and I are in the same boat, Agent Scully," he said softly. "....Are you surprised?"

"Yes, sir, actually I am."

"Is it a problem for you?"

Scully thought a while then spoke up, resignation saturating her tone. "I suppose not. It isn't as though either of us is even in the running."

"I don't get it," Skinner grated. "Alex *Krycek*?"

"I know you probably don't want to be anywhere around them, sir. Neither do I, but I *was* forced to be for a few days. I...I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but they're really very sweet together. I've seen Krycek be completely docile...*submissive*...two words I didn't even think he knew the meaning of. He seemed so sincere..."

"The words Krycek and sincere don't belong anywhere near each other."

"I know. I feel the same way...usually. Then something will happen to make me think otherwise. He can't...it's impossible for him to be acting all the time, in every situation. I don't know how that look in his eyes can be faked."

Skinner gave her an incredulous stare.

"I'm not ready to canonize the man, but I can't deny that there are times when I simply am not so sure that he's out to do Mulder in. The bottom line, sir, is that I care enough about Mulder to want him to be happy. And if it's Krycek that makes him happy, then what can I do?" She sighed softly. "What can either of us do?"

********************

Fox's hair flowed like silk through Alex's fingers as he combed them through the thick fringe at the back of his lover's head. The older man nuzzled the curve of his shoulder then kissed the side of his neck. "I love you," Fox whispered against his skin. "I love you, I..."

Alex's lips came down on his, cutting off his words and his breath. He sighed into the younger man's mouth as their tongues rediscovered each other, sliding and twining together. Their bodies pressed closer seeking out the familiar hardness and warmth, and when they came up for a breath, Alex growled softly into Fox's mouth.

"Don't think that you're off the hook."

Fox brushed his lips against Alex's, then tickled them with a slow pass of his tongue. "I'm not?"

"No, you're not. You scared ten years off my life. You're going to pay for it."

Fox writhed against him. "How?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of a proper punishment for you."

"Why does the thought of that make my cock throb?"

"Simple. You're an outrageous slut." Alex stroked his back and ass. "And I love you."

"We gotta get them out of here," Fox moaned and lowered his head to Alex's shoulder, "while I'm still able to control myself."

"I'll take care of it." Alex kissed the golden-brown head, then turned Fox toward the sofa. "You sit down and rest."

"Alex." Fox caught his hand before he could turn away. "Be nice."

The younger man leaned over his lover and brushed the tips of their noses together. "Of *course*, I'll be nice."

"I'm serious, Alex, I really don't think I have the strength right now to separate you and Skinner."

Alex laughed softly. "I'll be on my best behavior, I promise." He kissed Fox and headed into the kitchen. He pushed the door open and found Scully and Skinner standing by the sink, talking softly.

"Get out."

Scully cocked her head, wrinkling her brow. "Excuse me?"

"Which one of those two words didn't you understand? Get. Out."

The petite woman folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "You'll forgive me, Krycek, if I ignore you. Who the hell are you to tell me to get out of my partner's apartment?"

"You're his work partner. I'm his *life* partner. I believe that gives me the authority."

Skinner pushed away from the counter.

"You leave him, then you pop back into his life and just take over?"

"I'm not taking *over*. But he's had a rough few hours, we've been apart for a while, and we'd really like to be alone now. It isn't a difficult concept to grasp, Walt, even for you. Now, if you don't mind, get the hell out so I can go make love to my man." He opened the door and waved the two out in front of him.

Fox stood as the three exited the room. Alex went straight to him and wrapped him in his arms.

"See?" The younger man murmured, "No screaming, no gunplay, no bloodshed."

Fox gave him a mildly exasperated sigh.

"How do you feel?"

"A little achy. A little tired."

Alex gently guided Fox's head down to his shoulder then tossed a look over in the direction of Scully and Skinner. "Well," he said loud enough to be heard as he petted his lover's hair, "as soon as your guests leave, I'm putting you to bed."

Fox rubbed his head against the younger man's shoulder, virtually purring with contentment. As he opened his eyes, the somber faces of his partner and supervisor came into focus. Unwilling to pull himself from Alex's embrace, he gave them a tiny smile. "Thanks for coming over. I appreciate your concern, but I'm okay now."

"We're *still* concerned," Skinner responded. "Mulder..."

Before he could continue, Scully laid a hand on his arm and gave him a barely noticeable shake of her head. His jaw tightened, but he said no more, and they moved to the door.

Alex kissed Fox lightly on his lips and followed their departing guests. As they passed into the hall, Skinner turned and issued a soft warning.

"You do anything to him..."

Alex's laugh interrupted his threat.

"Walter...Walt..." He leaned in until their faces were only inches apart. "...Wally...I'm going to do plenty to him. And he's going to love every minute of it."

Skinner's jaw convulsed, but he said nothing.

"I really do feel sorry for you," Alex whispered. "And I can't blame you. Who *wouldn't* want him?" His eyelids drooped, and he gave the other man a smoldering look. "He's so goddamn pretty when he's squirming and whimpering. And when he comes...oh, God, when he comes..." Alex caught his lower lip between his teeth and inhaled audibly. Then his face changed to an unreadable mask. "Too bad you'll never know. You have a good night, now." He closed the door in Skinner's flushed face and leaned against it, smiling at Fox.

"Alex, what were you telling him?"

"Just telling them to drive safely and thanking them for stopping by."

"Why don't I believe you?"

The younger man gave him an innocent shrug.

Fox shook his head. "Prick."

One corner of Alex's mouth slanted upward. "Sweet talking me isn't going to get you out of trouble."

"Oh." Fox smirked. "Am I still in trouble?"

"Uh, yeah." Alex approached and slid one hand along Fox's jaw. He let the hand travel to the back of his lover's head, and anchored it tightly in his hair. "Listen to me," he said softly. "This part is serious. That had to have been the craziest thing you've ever done, and you've done some insane shit. I understand what your reasons were for doing it, but what *if* I didn't get your clue? Or what if I didn't get there in time? You could have been dead right now. You would have left me alone for the rest of my life." He shook his head. "I can't even *imagine* my life without you." He snapped his fingers in the other man's face. "Yet, I came this close to having to realize it..."

Fox had half a dozen arguments for him, but remained silent.

"Fortunately, it worked out all right, but thoughts of me finding you dead...or not at all, keep running through my head, and they're driving me crazy."

"I'm here," Fox answered softly. "You found me. I knew you would."

"I appreciate your faith in me, Fox, but it isn't realistic. You're here in front of me...I'm looking at you...I'm touching you, and still I'm shaking inside at the thought of what could have been. I can't tell you how upset I am with you."

Fox sucked his lower lip into his mouth and lowered his gaze, and Alex's heart leapt in his chest.

//And they say *I* play dirty...//

Alex's loosened his grip on Fox's hair and came around to cup his chin. "I love you," he whispered. "I wouldn't be so upset with you if I didn't."

Fox stepped forward and lowered his head to his lover's shoulder, moulding their bodies together.

Alex inhaled deeply and rested his hands on the other man's hips while he nuzzled his hair. "You did a very bad thing, Fox. I have to punish you."

Fox shuddered at his lover's words, and he winced at the further hardening of his already firm cock.

Alex released him and backed away. "Come with me."

Fox meekly followed him into the bedroom.

"Stay here." Alex walked into the bathroom and turned on the tap in the tub, waiting until the water was the desired temperature, then he returned.

"What are you doing?"

"Running your bath." Alex stepped forward and began to undress the older man.

Fox stood quietly as he worked, trying to understand what the hell it was that Alex was doing. Finally, he decided that it would probably be best not to question the younger man, and he just went with it. When he stood before the other man, naked, Alex looked him up and down. His hand came up and caressed Fox's rib area.

"You've got a little light bruising here. Does it hurt?"

"Not much."

"I never asked you. That man I shot. Was he the one that did this to you?"

"Yes."

A satisfied, feral gleam lit the green eyes. "Good," Alex said softly. His eyes met Fox's, and he motioned toward the bathroom with a small toss of his head. Fox moved silently into the steam-warmed room, and waited. Alex held his hand out, and when Fox slid his into it, he helped the older man into the tub. He finally removed his jacket and kneeled on the small rug in front of the tub. Picking up the sponge and bottle of bath gel, he squeezed on a generous amount and began to gently scrub his lover's back.

Fox closed his eyes, enjoying every moment of his *punishment*, allowing himself to feel every stroke of the sponge, the tiny tingle of the soap bubbles, and the occasional rub of Alex's bare knuckles on his skin.

Alex worked silently, mesmerized by the way the water ran in rivulets down his lover's body, and the silky, slick glow of his skin. He washed Fox an inch at a time, taking care to cover his entire back before moving to his chest. The sponge skimmed his shoulders then passed over his nipples, pulling a very soft moan from Fox. He ignored the sound and continued in his task, moving on when it was completed.

Fox's eyelashes fluttered as Alex slowly washed each of his arms, gently working the lather from fingers to shoulder, massaging the muscles that until now, Fox hadn't even realized were tense. He caressed the sensitive skin at the back of Fox's neck, then stroked the sponge up and around the convulsing throat, and traveled a leisurely path down his chest and stomach, stopping just shy of that part of him that begged for attention.

Fox groaned as the sponge detoured, flowing down one leg, rubbing and soothing the long muscles. He flinched as it danced over the ticklish underside of his foot, then relaxed again as Alex made him bend his leg at the knee, and the sponge moved over his calf in small circles, then proceeded up to his thigh.

Suddenly Alex stopped, and Fox's eyes flew open. He gazed into the unsmiling face, then his body turned in the direction that the hand on his back pushed him into. Now resting on his hip, head pillowed against the folded towel that Alex had placed at the edge of the tub, his eyes closed again as his lover finished washing his legs, then concentrated on his ass.

Slowly, Alex followed the rounded curves, drawing circles on the smooth skin, and gently working his way into the crevice. Fox writhed against the probing sponge and groaned when his lover's other hand came down on his hip to stop the movement. Alex pressed deeper, finding the tight ring hidden beneath. He passed the sponge over the opening, and Fox shuddered, whining softly. Inch by excruciating inch, he pushed the sponge inside. Ignoring Fox's desperate whimpers, he continued until more than half of it had disappeared into the tight entrance.

Fox gripped the side of the tub until his knuckles showed white as he was stretched and filled slightly past the point of comfort. He uttered not one sound of complaint though, knowing that he would gladly take more if it was Alex's wish...

Leaving the sponge in place, Alex turned Fox back into a sitting position and met his gaze. As he studied the pleading amber eyes, his hand wandered over his lover's body, still ignoring the aching cock. Then, finally, he spoke.

"Have you figured out yet what your punishment is, Fox?"

The other man closed his eyes and nodded.

"How severe do you think it should be?"

"What..." Fox swallowed hard, not believing he was about to say this. "...Whatever you decide."

Alex skimmed a nipple with his fingertips. "Good answer." He slid Fox farther down onto his back and pulled the sponge slowly out of him. "Your bath is over. Get out of the tub."

Fox stood on trembling legs and stepped out onto the rug that Alex had just vacated, and the younger man stepped forward, wrapping a large bath towel around him. Gently, Alex dried him, favoring him with the occasional kiss to his shoulder or neck. As he dried the lower half of Fox's body, his lips brushed his upper thigh, and Fox's cock jumped in response. His own cock throbbed within the confines of his jeans, and he knew that he'd better do something about it or he'd never be able to draw this out the way he wanted.

He finished his task, then dropped the towel onto the edge of the tub, and met Fox's eyes.

"Bedroom."

Fox obeyed the one-word command, preceeding Alex into the other room, and standing by the bed. Alex arranged the pillows, then motioned for Fox to lie down, which the older man did without question. His eyes roved over the body stretched out before him, and his cock strained against the zipper of his pants. A soft grunt pushed past his lips, as he turned around and went to Fox's closet.

Curious eyes watched as Alex rooted through the closet and came out with a couple of neckties. The younger man approached and wrapped a tie around one wrist and secured it to the headboard. He repeated the action with the other wrist, then moved down and straddled Fox on his hands and knees.

"Is that uncomfortable?"

The other man shook his head and whimpered softly as Alex stroked his chest.

"Good." He pushed himself away, then walked toward the chair at the end of the bed, unbuckling his pants as he did. "I've got a small problem, baby." He pulled the chair up beside the bed, and drew the zipper down. Pushing the jeans down over his legs, he sat the chair and gave Fox a good view of his very erect cock. "You see this?" He stroked the length of it gently. "It's driving me crazy. It's distracting, and I need to do something about it..."

Fox watched intently, absently licking his lips as Alex teased himself. "I'd love to feel your mouth around it, but you'd enjoy it too much. Wouldn't be much of a punishment, would it? Well, I guess I'll have to take care of myself tonight."

"No," Fox sobbed. "Alex, please..."

"Please, what?"

"Let me...let me do it. Please..."

"No. You watch. And while you're suffering, you think about what it was that got you here in the first place." As he spoke, he continued to caress himself .

Fox strained against his restraints, though he knew such and action was pointless. "Don't do this to me, Alex," Fox pleaded. "It's been so long..."

"Yeah, it has. It doesn't make me happy to be doing this, Fox." He tilted his head back and gasped as he increased the speed of his strokes. "You think I enjoy sitting over here jerking off when you're only a few feet away from me?" he panted. "You think I wouldn't rather be buried in your ass? God, it's killing me. But you're going to learn, baby. You will *not* pull any more stunts like the one you pulled yesterday."

"I won't," Fox sobbed, "I promise, Alex..."

"I know you won't. I know..." Alex stopped talking and concentrated on the sensations that were now fogging his brain. He pressed his lips together and arched his back as he began to jerk his cock to completion.

"Please," Fox whispered unheard as Alex twisted and moaned in the chair, and his eyes dropped shut when the familiar sounds of his lover in the throes of orgasm reached his ears.

Alex sat sprawled in the chair, sticky and spent. He groaned softly, removing his hand from his softening cock, and opened his eyes. As they began to refocus, he saw Fox, lying against the pillows, cock rigid and flushed, in obvious agony. He took a few more seconds to compose himself then stood up kicking his pants off, and slid up on the bed beside him. He held his hand up to the other man's mouth, and Fox licked hungrily at it, removing all traces of semen. "Very good," he rumbled softly, then straddled his lover's chest. "So good, I'll let you clean my cock."

Fox opened his mouth, and while Alex held his cock for him, he proceeded to lick away all traces of residual semen.

Alex stroked Fox's hair while the older man cleaned him, then, deciding that it was enough, he pulled away, leaving his lover more frustrated than before.

"Thank you, baby." He leaned over Fox and placed a tender kiss on his mouth. "I feel so much better, now." He reached for his pants and pulled them on, and much to Fox's dismay, he walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Alex turned around and faced him. 'I'm going to let you get a little rest."

"*No*!"

The younger man walked back to the bed and cupped his lover's cheek. "Yes. You said it was my decision, remember? Get some sleep. You've had a hard couple of days."

"Alex...please. I'm begging you...I can't...I can't take it..."

The words were kind, but the expression was blank. "You can, and you will. Go to sleep." He leaned down and kissed the tip of Fox's nose. "I love you." He walked to the door and closed it behind him, leaving a dazed and tormented Fox to wonder just how long he planned to drag this out.

********************

After Skinner parted from Scully in the parking garage, he drove to the bar that he had taken Mulder to. He never did this on a worknight, but as special circumstances prevailed, he talked himself into it.

Much quieter than a Friday night, the place was only half full. He found himself a quiet table at the back of the place where he could sit and lick his wounds undisturbed. The waitress found him fairly quickly, and he placed his drink order. While he waited, he looked around the bar, observing the various groups of people. Some laughing, some deeply engrossed in conversation, others apparently arguing, but there was one thing that they all had in common. None of them were alone.

His drink was placed in front of him, and after thanking the waitress, he retreated back into himself.

Not one who was usually given to these sessions of self pity, he let himself go, tonight.

Too old. Too bald. Too authoritarian. Too cautious to be attractive to a young, beautiful, irrepressible man who spent so much of his time walking the edge of destruction with his life balanced in one hand, and his career in the other.

Thinking along those lines, he could almost begin to see what it was that Mulder saw in Alex Krycek.

More of a wildcard than the man who was in love with him, Alex Krycek seemed much more of a kindred spirit. He was someone who would walk that edge *with* Mulder, not try to pull him down too soon to safety.

Skinner's brow drew down into a deep frown.

But he *would* pull Mulder to safety. He'd done it three times that Skinner knew about.

He tossed his scotch back and grimaced.

The best of both worlds.

That was it. That's what Mulder needed, and Krycek would provide that for him. Freedom to do his thing, no matter how outrageous, and the security of knowing that someone had his back if he needed it.

He ordered another drink and continued to brood.

It wasn't fair. He would have done that for Mulder if he could, but his position didn't allow him that luxury...

//Come on, Walter, even if you could, he wouldn't be interested in you. Look at you and look at Krycek. He's young and handsome, and apparently has forgotten more about taking care of a man than you ever *knew*.//

He tossed down his second drink the moment it was served then buried his face in his hands.

They were probably going at it hot and heavy by now. He could see it all over Mulder's face when he and Scully came out of the kitchen. He'd refused to peel himself away from Krycek to even offer them a proper good-bye, and Skinner could see the look of pure lust sparkling in his eyes as Krycek stroked and petted him.

The minute Krycek shut the door in his face, Mulder was probably right there behind him, demanding to be swept into the whirlpool of sensual bliss promised to him in every flash of those stormy, green eyes.

He could see them now, Mulder pinned beneath the other man on his bed, sweat rolling down their bodies as Krycek slammed into him, again and again...

He wasn't sure why it was that particular image that played in his head. He supposed it was because of the way he viewed the other man. He knew one side of Alex Krycek, and one side only, and the thought that he could possibly be sweet, or tender, or submissive was inconceivable, even though Scully had attested to it. Even though he'd seen the look in his eyes as Mulder admitted that he loved him...even though he said the words in return and looked for all the world like he meant them.

This was the image he still carried in his head. Krycek in total control. Brutal and emotionless, selfishly taking his pleasure, and only incidentally taking Mulder with him on his journey to satisfaction.

His fingers clasped together, squeezing to the point of numbness.

It was a sick thing to think, but it made him feel better. Somehow that particular thought was less disquieting than the idea that they were actually lying together, kissing and stroking, and making love so sweetly...

"...*Sir*..."

His head snapped up, and he blinked at the concerned waitress.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I guess I was pretty deep in thought."

"That's okay," the woman answered, smiling at the embarrassed man. "I was beginning to think you had left us."

"Sorry."

"Would you like another drink?"

"...No. No, I don't think so. I think I've had about enough."

The woman smiled again. "That's what I like. A man who's responsible enough to know when to quit."

"Yeah, that's me," he muttered. "Mr. Responsible."

"It's not a *bad* thing, you know."

"No. No, of course not."

"You don't sound convinced." She cocked her head and studied the man sitting in front of her. "Somebody do a number on you?"

"Nobody but myself." He peeled off a few bills and handed them to the woman. She took the money and sat down at the table.

"Don't worry," she said, smiling at his confused expression. "My shift is over. You were my last customer."

He nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Hey, you know, I'll go if you want me to, but it just looks to me like you could use a little pick-me-up. Sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than someone you know. Would you like to get something off your chest?"

Skinner looked up at the pleasant, attractive face, and suddenly he found himself rattling on like a seven-year old home after an eventful day at school.

"There's...someone. Someone I've known for years. I've been attracted to this person for almost as long as I've know them. They were involved with someone else, then something happened and the person left them. I tried to be a friend. Offer what comfort I could. I knew I should've kept my distance, but I couldn't help myself. This person was so upset. So despondent. I wanted to take the pain away...make them forget. I couldn't. The person told me as much. Told me that nothing but the return of their lover could make them happy." His gaze dropped to the table and he went silent.

"Is this person the man you were in here with the other night?"

His shocked eyes met hers and she gave him an understanding smile.

"Hey, I'm a woman. I notice when a handsome man comes into this place. And when *two* walk in at the same time..."

He did not respond to the compliment.

"It's all right, I'm not about to judge you. Though I must say that I'm a bit disappointed. I guess it'd be kind of pointless now to flirt with you."

He shook his head and one corner of his mouth twitched into some semblance of a smile. "I *was* married."

The waitress brightened. "Oh, so you swing both ways?"

The smile became more conspicuous. He liked this woman.

"So, what happened?"

"He found out how I felt. I hadn't intended him to...not so soon, but... he was never anything but honest with me about his feelings. I knew I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell, still I hoped. His lover returned today and really drove it home. He'll never be with me. And so here I sit, feeling sorry for myself...can't even get a proper buzz going..."

"You're right," she said. "You are feeling sorry for yourself. Knock it off. The one you want doesn't want you. Happens all the time. You're a good-looking, honest, respectable guy. If he'd rather have someone who runs in and out of his life on a whim, it's his choice." She leaned in and whispered confidentially. "The pretty ones are always so weird. I know. I used to go out with one. I'm well rid of him."

Skinner shook his head. "He's not just pretty. Okay, yeah, he's a little weird, but he's brilliant. And he's compassionate and sensitive..."

"And his heart belongs to someone else. Another man?"

Skinner nodded.

"Bad boy type? Leather jacket, earring...not exactly a pillar of virtue?"

He blinked at her dead-on assessment.

She laughed softly. "I just figured he was more than likely the exact opposite of you."

Skinner nodded. "He's like a magnet. The way he moves...his voice. Just a look...one word from him, hypnotizes this man. It's like he forgets who he is..."

"Maybe not," she observed. "Maybe it's with this magnetic, mesmerizing dog that he really *knows* who he is." She covered his hand and gave him a sympathetic smile. "You gotta let him go. He isn't yours. Doesn't sound like he ever will be. Not as long as this man chooses to hold on to him."

"He says he loves him, but I can't believe it. I don't know if he's ever told the truth in his life."

"Well, whatever the truth is, it'll reveal itself in time. Let him be. If you stick your nose into their relationship, all you'll succeed in doing is drive him so far away, he won't even want to be your friend anymore...assuming you still *can* be his friend..."

"We're thrown together every day. It's mandatory that we keep up communitcations."

"Ah. Work?"

"Yeah."

"Well, honey, good luck."

Skinner glanced at his watch. "Thanks. I really have to be going now. I have to be up early."

The two rose from the table and walked in the direction of the bar.

"Goodnight, handsome," the waitress called softly as they parted company. "Maybe I'll see you around."

He hesitated then nodded his acknowledgment and left the building, feeling just a little bit better. It wasn't until he was almost halfway home that he realized he'd never even asked for her name.

********************

Fox opened his eyes and found himself in total blackness.

He couldn't believe he'd actually fallen asleep. How long he'd been out, he had no way of knowing, but he had to have been damn tired to be able to fall asleep tied to his bed and aroused to the point of pain.

He moaned softly and moved his arms as far as the restraints would allow, his cock quickly coming to life as he recalled his bath and the way Alex had tormented him through its duration. Then, not long afterward, he was tied up here and Alex sat just a few feet away, masturbating. He had to listen and watch as his lover came, panting and gasping, unable to touch him. Then to make the torture worse, he'd allowed Fox to lick his cock clean and then left him here alone and frustrated.

"Alex," he called softly into the darkness, steadily working himself into the same state he'd been in earlier. And again, a little louder, on a sobbing gasp. "Alex..."

"I'm here, baby."

Fox strained to see into the void, to determine exactly where the smoky rasp came from.

There was a faint click followed by a hiss, and a small flame appeared, illuminating the hand that held the match. It moved a few inches to the right, and touched off another flame. The original light was extinguished, and the hand picked up the candle it had just lit, raising it high enough for Fox to see his lover's face.

Alex turned away and moved silently around the room, lighting the candles he'd set in place while Fox slept. "I haven't been here the whole time," he said as he moved, "I actually just came in about half an hour ago."

Fox's eyes focused on the softly illuminated figure. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost three hours."

"Three hours?"

"Yeah." The younger man stood at the end of the bed, staring intently. "Are you hungry? I fixed us some supper."

"Y-yeah."

He wasn't really, but if he said yes, Alex would have to untie him so he could eat, and then maybe he'd be able to touch him and properly convey his need...

"Be back in a minute." Alex moved forward and leaned in to kiss his lover's mouth, lingering for a moment on the soft flesh.

Fox's lips parted and his tongue inched out, sweeping across Alex's mouth and finding access to the warm interior. He heard the younger man's soft moan and pushed farther inside, finding and engaging his tongue in a slow, sensual duel. His hips arched upward, desperately seeking some sort of contact, but a hand clasping in his hair drew his attention.

Alex held Fox's head to the pillows, and he pulled away. "That mouth could tempt the purest saint to sin." He backed away from the bed and moved to the door. "I'll be back."

When he was gone, Fox began to whine softly, having nothing else to concentrate on but the ache of his cock. He closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath, praying that Alex returned soon.

Five minutes later, his prayer was answered when Alex entered bearing a tray full of fried chicken, potatoes, biscuits and corn. Fox had to admit to himself that it did smell awfully good, and his stomach rumbled its agreement.

Alex set the tray down and advanced toward the bed. He untied the restraints and coaxed Fox into a sitting position, then retied his wrists to each of his thighs, allowing just a little room for movement.

"Nooo. Alex, come on," Fox pleaded as his lover secured the first knot.

"You're not going to touch me or yourself," Alex said matter-of-factly as he worked on the second knot.

"I won't, I promise, I....how am I supposed to eat?"

Alex retreived the tray and set it down over Fox's legs. "I'm going to feed you." He looked into deeply frustrated eyes. "Your efforts are wasted, Fox. Now relax and accept your punishment. It won't go on forever, I promise." He moved in as close as he could without their lips touching. "And when it's done, I'm going to make you forget your own name..."

Fox shuddered.

"...You're going to scream until you can't scream anymore..."

"Oh, God...Alex..."

"...You won't be able to sit down for a week, and Scully, Skinner and anybody else who might be paying attention is going to know that you've been fucked long and hard..."

Fox whimpered and leaned forward, trying to reach his lover's mouth. A hand at his throat moved him back against the headboard.

"But not yet." The hand gentled and stroked the sensitive skin, then skimmed the older man's cheek. "Now, let's eat."

For nearly half an hour, Alex fed himself and his restrained lover, often dropping bits of food onto Fox's body and picking them off with his teeth or tongue. When he had Fox writhing and pleading for mercy, he cleared the tray away, then returned to the side of the bed. "Was it good?" he asked as his hand slid up to the top button of his shirt.

Fox nodded, his eyes trained on Alex's hand.

The younger man slowly undid the button then moved on to the next. "How about some dessert?"

Fox's hips bucked slightly off the bed in response to Alex's offer.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes," Fox rasped. "Please..."

Alex said nothing more as he finished removing his shirt, then started on his jeans. He held Fox's eyes with his own as he undid the top button and pulled the zipper down, revealing the rigid, flushed shaft behind it. He pushed the jeans down to his knees and sat down on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes and socks, then pulled the denim down and off. Finally, he stood naked before his tortured lover.

Fox's eyes raked over him and he unconsciously bit into his lower lip.

"You ready for your dessert?" Alex asked softly while one hand grazed the underside of his own cock.

Fox mouthed the word yes as his body squirmed in anticipation.

Alex approached and untied one hand, bringing it back up to the headboard and securing it there. As he reached for Fox's other hand, the older man began to fight.

"No...*no*..."

Alex wrenched Fox's arm up above his head and held it to the mattress until the older man ceased to struggle. "You just tacked another hour onto your punishment," he growled, receiving a desperate sob as a response.

"No, Alex, please. I can't. Find another way..."

"Would anything else be as effective?" Alex asked as he now unbent Fox's arm and tied it to the headboard. "Of course not," he answered his own question.

"Alex...baby, I promise...I..."

Alex stretched out beside Fox and stroked his cheek with one knuckle. "What do you promise?"

Fox rubbed his face against the finger, grateful for any contact. "I'll be good," he pleaded. "I won't...I won't do anything else to upset you."

"Of course you will," Alex purred. "You're an exasperating, infuriating, stubborn man. Sounds like I'm describing myself." He paused and went on. "Anyway, if you *didn't* do things to upset me, you wouldn't be you. What I *do* want from you is your word that you'll never intentionally put yourself in danger again. I don't care what your reasons are."

"I promise. I promise..."

"Good. Then I won't have to punish you any more after this."

Fox turned his head and groaned. "You're not going to let me go."

"Not till we're through." He slid off the bed and again headed out of the room.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'll be back," Alex called as he continued out the door. He returned minutes later with a bowl of strawberry ice cream and set it down on the nightstand. He stooped down and pulled a small bundle wrapped in a bath towel out from under the bed and placed it on the mattress.

Fox watched warily as Alex unwrapped the bundle, then his eyelids drooped and he sucked in a hard breath as the contents were revealed to him.

A simple, studded cock ring, a red silk scarf, some lube, a vibrator that he assumed was his own, and a larger, thicker, but very life-like dildo.

"I got you some new toys to go with your vibrator," Alex said as he picked up the red silk first. "You like them?"

Not sure how he should answer, Fox remained silent.

Alex straddled his waist and rubbed the material against his face. "You can answer me honestly."

"I...I don't know," Fox breathed, nuzzling the silk.

"You like *this*..."

The older man nodded.

"Feels good?" Alex dragged the scarf down Fox's chest, stroking it over his nipples.

Another nod.

Alex pulled his hand away and began to neatly fold the material lengthwise. He covered Fox's eyes and secured the scarf at the back of his head. "Now let's see if you like this..."

Fox jumped as for the first time in ages, his lover touched his cock.

Quickly and efficiently, Alex fastened the cock ring around the base of the swollen shaft and watched as his lover gritted his teeth and let out an agonized moan. "I guess you don't like that as much," he murmured. "You know what *that's* going to do, don't you? It's going to keep you from coming." Now unseen, he smiled at Fox's sob. "That's the bad news. The good news is, when I take it off, you're going to come harder than you ever imagined you could. And all of a sudden, you're going to love this little strip of leather. "Now let's see, what else?" He reached for the vibrator and the lube. Squeezing some out onto the vibrator, he spread it over the latex shaft then pulled Fox down until he had better access to his ass. "Did I tell you that I broke my vibrator?" He asked as he spread his lover's cheeks and stroked the tip over his anus.

Fox's muscles seized, and he cried out as the cool, slick object pressed against him.

"Easy, baby," Alex hummed softly as he inched the shaft inside. "What was I saying? Oh, yeah. I broke my vibrator. Chucked it against the wall one night after I finished fucking myself with it. I was so frustrated..." He ignored Fox's continued cries and pushed the vibrator deeper. "I mean, I came, but it wasn't the same. I'm sure you know what I mean. It was you I wanted." He paused, then slid the vibrator in the rest of the way. "Do you miss fucking me, baby?"

"Yes," Fox choked. "Miss...miss you...oh, *God*..."

Alex turned the vibrator on low and shifted Fox so that the end stayed wedged against the mattress. "How's that?" he asked, knowing damn well that he was pushing his lover to the limit and beyond.

"Please...Alex, please...I'll do anything for you. Anything, but *please* let...let me come..."

"I will," Alex whispered into his ear. "But I'm not through with you yet." His tongue danced around the outside edge of Fox's ear then tickled the inside for a moment before embarking on the next part of his torture.

Something cool, smooth, and sweet touched Fox's lips, and he stopped whimpering long enough to realize it was the ice cream. He lapped cautiously at the melting dessert.

But that was no spoon it was on.

His tongue ventured farther out, sliding along the ridge of the latex head of the dildo, then disappeared back into his mouth carrying the ice cream inside. The next lick and the one after that were bolder, more wanton, and Alex's cock twitched as he watched his lover's tongue slither over the smooth shaft.

When Fox removed all of the ice cream, Alex dipped the tip of the dildo back into the bowl. As he again touched the head to Fox's lips, he reached behind his head and untied the scarf.

Fox blinked as his eyes refocused, then he looked at the man in front of him.

Alex said nothing. He simply held Fox's gaze and nudged the dildo against his mouth. Fox's lips parted, and he slid the head between them. In seconds, he was sucking hungrily at the latex, drawing more and more into his mouth until he was deep throating the thing, and Alex's hands began to tremble.

Fox was whimpering continuously now. His eyes dropped shut as Alex slowly fucked his mouth with the dildo, and the vibrator sent tremor after tremor through his lower body. The sensations being sent to his cock went way beyond agony, and he was sure that if Alex stimulated him *any* more, he would explode.

Alex lowered his head to Fox's chest, and the tip of his tongue flicked delicately at the painfully hard nipples. The muffled shriek vibrated down the dildo and into his hand.

"Shhhhh." He blew on one moistened nipple, then gently clamped his teeth around it and pulled.

Fox arched up off the bed, twisting his head from side to side as he screamed.

Alex lost his grip on the dildo and it fell to the floor. He released Fox's nipple from his mouth, and he slid up until he was sitting on the older man's thighs, knees straddling his hips. His weight put more pressure on the vibrator, it shifted, just barely touching Fox's prostate, and he screamed again.

"Mmmm," Alex purred against his mouth, "is that the spot?"

Fox bucked under him, sobbing and cursing.

"Yeah, I guess that's it." Alex reached down and lightly stroked his lover's cock, watching with satisfaction as Fox hissed through clenched teeth and arched against his hand. "Do you wanna fuck me, baby?"

Fox forced his eyes to open, and he trained them on his tormentor. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not." Alex lifted himself up a few inches and held his lover's cock as he sank down onto it.

"Oh, my God," Fox whispered harshly, "oh, my God. I can't...I..." He bucked again and again, pushing himself as deeply into his lover as he could go, all the while sobbing broken, unintelligible words. Mind-shattering orgasm loomed right in front of him, but he couldn't grasp it...it wouldn't come...

Alex reached out, his hands stroking and kneading the other man's flesh as he rode him. His own cock screamed for release, and as tempted as he was to really drive Fox insane and jerk himself off again, he didn't. The next time he came, it would be while he was deep inside Fox, and his beautiful, tormented love would be coming with him...

Fox strained against the ties, and the veins stood out on his neck. A wild howl broke from his throat, and as quickly as the sound had risen, it was smothered as Alex took his mouth in a kiss that demanded his attention. He arched into the kiss, opening his mouth for his lover's probing tongue, and shuddered as his senses went into overload. He was now being fucked in every way he possibly could be, and still, he could not come.

A tear of extreme frustration escaped past his closed lids, and just as he thought his mind and body would break in two, Alex pulled away from him. The younger man lifted himself off of his cock and gently pulled the vibrator out of his ass, twisting it slowly from side to side as he did. Fox lay twitching and empty, all stimulation having been removed at once. Then a breath, warm and sweet on his lips, prompted him to open his eyes. Almost black eyes stared down at him, and Alex traced the swell of his lower lip with the tip of his tongue.

"I'm going to untie you," he whispered, incurring a grateful whimper. "And then I'm going to take the cock ring off."

"Oh, God, thank you," Fox sobbed, writhing against his lover.

"And then," Alex paused, making sure he had Fox's undivided attention. "I'm going to fuck you into tomorrow."

Fox's neck arched as jolts of electricity accompanied Alex's words. He lay as still as his trembling body would allow as Alex untied first one hand and then the other. The younger man massaged his wrists then kissed each one and laid his arms at his sides.

"Now, relax." He stroked Fox's cheek and placed a light kiss on his chin. "Breathe easy..."

Fox stiffened but did his best to obey Alex's instructions as he removed the studded strap. He gathered up fistfuls of sheet, biting his lip until at last, the strap dropped to the floor.

Alex picked up the lube and settled himself on top of Fox. "It's all right, baby," he murmured in soothing tones, noticing that Fox's arms were still at his sides, "you can touch me."

Fox's fingers unwound from the sheets and slid up over Alex's hips. They lingered on the rounded muscles of his ass, rubbing and squeezing, then wandered up and down his back as he pushed upward, whining impatiently.

Quickly, Alex squeezed some lube into his hand and reached between them, applying it to his cock. "Okay, baby," he rasped as he threw the tube aside and reared back, flipping Fox over and pulling him up onto his knees. He held the writhing man as still as he could with one hand while he guided his cock with the other toward his goal.

Fox pressed his cheek to the pillow, gasping at that first tentative thrust, and before he could suck the breath back in, it was lost. All at once Alex was there, perpetrating an exquisitely ferocious assault on his body, driving relentlessly forward even as he yanked Fox back against him. He withdrew almost to the tip, then slammed back in, and Fox rediscovered his voice.

Alex's mouth trembled into a satisfied smile as his lover emitted a loud, mewling sob. He plunged one hand into the golden-brown hair and pulled Fox up so that he was now on his hands and knees. Not releasing his grasp on the tangled strands, he again surged forward, enjoying the slap of flesh against flesh, and the tight, hot grip on his cock.

"Beautiful," he ground out between gritted teeth, now pounding into Fox with short, fast strokes. "Squeeze me, baby....oh, God, yeah..."

Wracked with agony and drenched in sweat, Fox stuggled to hold himself up, but his weakening muscles refused to cooperate. As his shoulders began to sink to the mattress, he felt Alex pull out of him. Before he could protest, he was jerked onto his back, and his lover unceremoniously plunged back into him.

"Fuck...fuck me, Alex," he gasped, clawing at the younger man's perspiraton-slick back. "Please...harder..."

"Yeah?" Alex drew back and drove in. "You want it harder?"

"*Yes*. Oh, God, please."

Alex was hanging on by a thread, but he refused to come until he had made good on his promise. He gritted his teeth and proceeded to fuck Fox within an inch of his life. "How's that?" he growled, ramming his cock again and again into his lover's ass.

Fox responded with a bone-jarring wail.

"That's it, baby...that's what I want." Alex picked up the silk scarf and wrapped it around his lover's cock. "Come on, beautiful..." His hand moved over the silk-draped shaft, milking it in time to his quickening thrusts. "...give it to me..."

The wail turned to a ferocious, sobbing scream as the unbearable tension finally burst and Fox came, drenching the scarf and Alex's hand in his semen. He thrashed wildly, spending every ounce of his strength then went limp, whining softly as he was pressed repeatedly into the mattress.

"Jesus," Alex grated, "thank you, baby...thank..." Two more brutal thrusts and he exploded, filling Fox with his heat. His body shuddered uncontrollably then collapsed on top of his motionless lover. He lay quivering, head resting on Fox's shoulder, and before any of his thoughts could organize into anything intelligent, he had joined the other man in oblivion.

********************

Alex blinked in the darkness and turned his head in the direction of the alarm clock.

Two forty-five.

//Shit. Good thing those candles were slow burning.//

He turned and looked at the man beside him.

Though at some point Alex had moved from on top of him to beside him, Fox looked as though he hadn't budged since he'd passed out in this position at least three hours before.

Alex stroked the stubbled cheek with the backs of his fingers, smiling at the tiny twitch of the sleep-swollen lips. He slipped out of bed and moved quietly around the room, snuffing out all of the candles, then walked into the bathroom. Five minutes later, he returned and got back into bed, snuggling close to his unconscious lover and drifted back into sleep.

********************

Bacon.

"Mmmmmm."

Coffee.

Fresh baked...something.

Fox's eyes fluttered open and he moaned softly as he began to move.

"Shit."

The grimace turned to a grin as he remembered the cause of his sore muscles. He pulled himself into a sitting position and winced again, turning onto his side.

Another grin.

Alex wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't be able to sit down for a week.

Bless his sadistic heart.

Fox slipped out of bed and performed a few simple stretches, trying to loosen up. A few curses later, he headed for the bathroom and a hot shower.

********************

Alex smiled as the kitched door opened and he felt Fox approach.

"How's your ass?"

The older man pressed against his lover's back, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"How do you *think* it is?"

Alex turned to face him, eyes sparkling. He reached down, stroking a hand over Fox's rear. "I don't know," he purred. "You're *walking*."

"Yeah. Not without some discomfort. We won't even *talk* about sitting."

"Awww. I'm sorry."

"Fucking liar. "

Alex gave him an impish grin. "Okay, so I'm lying. Tell me you didn't love it."

"I didn't love it."

"Now, who's lying?"

Fox chuckled and tightened his hold on the younger man. He dropped his head to Alex's shoulder and lightly nuzzled his neck. "Actually," he purred, "you've made me your slave for life."

"You mean you weren't before?"

Fox closed his teeth over a patch of skin and growled softly in answer.

"If you're not careful," Alex warned, his cock beginning to stir, "it's gonna be *two* weeks before you can sit."

Fox released him and gently licked the area. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"It probably would be for anyone but you." He gave his lover a lascivious smirk. "So, you gonna eat here, at the counter, or what?"

"No, wise-ass, I'll sit."

Alex served breakfast then sat and watched, amused, as Fox winced and sighed, trying to find a comfortable position.

"Want me to get you a pillow?" Alex snickered. "Or one of those donut things that people with hemmoroids use?"

Fox picked up a hot corn muffin and gave Alex a mock glare. "Fuck you."

Twin pools of deep green glittered with growing lust. "Promise?"

Fox picked a piece off of the muffin and fed it to the younger man. "Bet on it."

As they ate, their conversaton took on a different tone.

"So, what do you think Smokey's going to do now?"

Alex swallowed his mouthful of scrambled eggs before replying. "Stay the hell out of my sight if he knows what's good for him."

Fox snapped his fingers. "Speaking of sight. We gotta search the apartment. He's got it bugged."

Alex rubbed his temple with two fingers. "That's right, he did allude to that in the answering machine recording."

"I'd actually forgotten about it till a few minutes ago."

"Okay. Let's finish breakfast and then we'll turn this place upside down...unless it really bugs you that he may be watching us eat..."

"No." Fox looked around and raised his glass of orange juice. "But God knows what else he might be watching."

Alex grinned. "You mean, you think the old pervert was watching us last night?"

Fox shrugged then shuddered.

"Hope you got your rocks off, motherfucker," Alex spoke into the air. "It was the last time."

When breakfast was done, the two men loaded the dishwashwer, then began their search. Five hours later, they'd turned up a phone bug and one camera in the bedroom.

"Shit, he really did have one in the bedroom," Fox moaned after Alex had destroyed the device.

"I didn't call him an old pervert for nothing." Alex gathered up the pieces and dropped them into the garbage bag they'd brought into the room with them. He turned and found Fox sitting on the bed, a combination of disgust and anger in his eyes. He set the bag down and came to kneel before his lover. "It bothers you that much?"

Distrubed hazel eyes looked up into his. "Y-yeah. Doesn't it bother you?"

Alex shrugged. "Even if he taped us, there's nothing he's going to do with it..." He grinned. "...except watch it and jerk off." The grin turned to a half-grimace. "A disgusting thought....anyway..." He cupped Fox's chin and smiled up at him. "It's okay, baby, there's nothing to worry about. Believe me, despite that three pack a day habit, the man really does want to live."

No response.

The smile faded. "*Is* there something to worry about?"

Fox's head tilted a bit to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Alex rose to his feet. "Fox, did..." He stopped, not wanting to ask, but he took a breath and posed the question. "Did anything happen with you and..."

Understanding widened Fox's eyes. "*No*."

"Nothing at all?"

"*Nothing*. Alex, why would you..." He paused, recalling Alex's confrontation with Skinner the night before. "*That's* what all that was about. You know, I was so intent on telling you that I loved you, most of it went right over my head at the time, but...you'd been watching me. You saw me coming and going with Skinner."

"Yeah," Alex said softly. "I saw you. I was fairly sure that nothing had happened, but..."

Fox rose to stand face to face with his lover. "But *nothing*. I have to tell you that you *were* right when you told me that he wanted me. But as soon as I realized it, I laid it all out for him. I was kind, but I told him that under no uncertain terms, you were all I wanted."

Alex nodded then asked another question. "What made you realize it?"

Fox inhaled deeply, then let it out before answering. "Different little things he said...looks...the way he touched me. I...I started wondering, but I thought it was just me. I felt terrible about it. Then the night I came home from Massachusetts...wait...let's get something straight first...that *was* you I saw, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

The older man nodded. "Okay. Where was I? Uh...that night I went to his apartment. I was so upset with Scully and he'd been so good about listening to me. I went there and started ranting, and I guess...well, he *said* he couldn't help himself..."

"Couldn't help himself *what*?"

"He just...touched me. They were more like...caresses..."

Alex's jaw tightened but he remained silent.

"He tried to kiss me..."

Until that last statement.

"He what?"

"Tried, Alex, I said he *tried*. I stopped him." Fox threaded his fingers through his lover's hair. "And that's when I told him that I belonged to you." He brushed his lips against Alex's. "Just you."

Alex wound his arms around Fox's waist and covered his lips in a long, possessive kiss. When he pulled away, he hugged Fox to him. "Mine," he whispered into his lover's hair.

"I'm glad you're so happy about it." Fox rubbed his head against Alex's shoulder. "Because chances are, you're going to have a whole lot of me on your hands." He lifted his head and looked into his lover's confused eyes. "I'd made it clear to Skinner that if you were to come back to me, I'd take you back. Then I asked him about my job."

Alex's eyes dropped shut for a brief moment then opened. "What'd he say? As if I couldn't guess."

"In essence, he said it'd depend on how he read you."

"Shit. If I'd known that, babe, I'd have made an effort to be nice to him..."

"Oh, yeah, you'd love that. No, I don't want my job security dependent on how well you can kiss Skinner's ass. I've told you several times, it isn't *that* important."

"It *is* important, Fox. In your position, there are resouces that you can more readily access than me..."

"Alex, I don't believe that there's anything I can get my hands on that *you* can't."

"That's true. But you'd more than likely leave a lot less of a mess in your wake than I would." He reached up and lightly massaged the back of Fox's neck. "Besides, for *years* you've put your blood into the X-files. It's your baby. You can't tell me it wouldn't break your heart to have to lose it."

Fox kissed each of his lover's cheeks then the tip of his nose. "*You're* my baby. And giving you up would break my heart into a thousand *more* pieces...it did. I don't ever want to feel emptiness like that again."

Alex dropped his head down onto Fox's shoulder and sighed softly into the mustard-colored cotton of his shirt. "I don't want you to look at me years...maybe *months* from now and think, 'shit, what've I done?' I don't want you to end up hating me. That's why I left. I'd rather go knowing you still loved me. I'd rather remember seeing love in your eyes than loathing. I couldn't live with that."

Fox grasped a handful of hair and pulled Alex's head up. "And how do you think I'd be able to live with wondering what the hell had happened?"

"I thought that in time Scully would convince you that she was right and you'd go back to hating me."

Fox merely stared, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry," Alex murmured. "I guess we're both a couple of dummies."

A smile curved Fox's lips. "S'cuse me?"

Alex returned the smile. "*We*. As in you and me. I was a dummy for thinking you wouldn't react the way you did, and you were a dummy for letting yourself drop into Smokey's lap."

Fox bowed his head in submission. "Okay, okay. From now on we make nothing but smart moves, all right?"

Alex kissed the top of his head. "Works for me. So...since you're more than likely out of a job, what do you think about us working together?" His lips brushed over Fox's, and he breathed against them, "We'll kick their asses, baby. Together, you and I will be unstoppable. We can get this shit cleaned up in no time."

Fox smiled at the prospect of working side by side with his lover. "You mean we could travel together?"

"Yeah." Alex nuzzled his neck. "We'd never have to be apart. We could watch each other's backs."

"Mmmm." Fox's hands skimmed over his lover. "I love washing your back. The way the water and the soap run down over the muscles, and your skin is so slick and..."

"Uh. Babe. I said *watch*, not wash."

"Oh. Well, I'd love to watch it too. Let's do it in front of a mirror so I can see how it moves when you're fucking me..."

Alex laughed softly. "You just can't get your mind out of the gutter, can you? I can see you now, wanting to rip my clothes off amidst the rubble of a building we just blew up."

Fox moaned and began to unbutton Alex's shirt. "Stop, you're making me hot."

"Oh, please," Alex chuckled, allowing his lover to continue. "Asking you for the time of day makes you hot."

Fox undid the last button and began to tug at the shirt. "You complaining?"

Alex assisted his lover and let the shirt drop to the floor. "Hell no. I was just making an observation."

"Uh huh." Fox shed his own shirt and pulled Alex into his arms. Their lips fused and he swallowed the younger man's groan even as he sucked his tongue into his mouth. As they kissed, his hands wandered the expanse of Alex's back, stroking over the flexing muscle, then one hand dipped below the waistband of his jeans, skimming the beginning curve of his ass.

"Take em off," Alex mumbled into his lovers' mouth as he pressed against the growing bulge in his jeans.

"Good idea." Fox backed off, undoing his own jeans and pulling them down just far enough to free his cock. "That's better."

"Well," Alex stammered, "I meant *mine*, but both is good..."

Fox cupped the back of the younger man's head, massaging lightly. "Uh, yeah, but not quite yet."

Alex sent him a suspicious frown. "No?"

"No. First I want you to get down on your knees."

The frown turned into a salacious grin. "Right here?"

"Yeah, right here."

Slowly, he sank to his knees, his eyes never leaving Fox's face. "Now, what?" His voice was a husky whisper as his hands skimmed the backs of the older man's legs.

Fox gave Alex a trace of a smile and gently pulled his head forward until his cock bumped the corner of his mouth.

Eyes still glued on his lover's, Alex moved his head back and forth, letting the solid column of flesh brush his mouth and cheeks. On the next pass, his tongue crept out and stroked the velvety skin, causing Fox's body to jerk slightly. Sable eyelashes swept downward momentarily as Alex kissed away the pearly drop at the tip, then they rose again, revealing eyes darkened to near-blackness. They stared up into eyes that at this moment seemed a deep bluish-green, and the bowed lips opened, sliding over the flared head.

Fox's head tilted back and a soft gasp pushed from his throat as he felt moist warmth engulf the head of his cock. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the heavenly sensation of his lover's tongue sliding over the blunt surface...carefully tracing the prominent ridge, and tickling the small opening at the tip. Unconsciously, his hips began to sway, and his fingers slid through Alex's hair, curling around the sable strands at the back of his head.

Alex's hands slid up over Fox's ass and carefully pulled him forward. It took very little encouragement to get the older man moving in the right direction, and Alex moaned aloud, finding the ample length of muscle now filling his mouth and nudging the back of his throat. His fingers tightened, clutching his lover's ass as Fox pulled back, leaving only the head inside his mouth, then slid forward again.

"Oh, God." The utterance barely reached Alex's ears, but nevertheless Fox had said it, whispering the two words like a prayer. His hips rotated as he inched forward again, giving Alex what he craved.

Alex sucked greedily at every new inch of flesh that was fed to him, and when it was suddenly all taken away, he whined in protest. Fox pulled him up, letting him slide up along his body, then held him in a loving embrace.

"I'm sorry, baby," Fox's shaky voice murmured. "I was too close, and I refuse to come until I'm inside you."

Alex shuddered at the declaration then quickly undid his jeans and pulled them off. He wrapped himself around the other man, kissing and licking his overheated skin. "Then fuck me, Fox. Please."

Fox took a moment to compose himself then reached behind his back, grasping Alex's wrists and pulling his hands behind his own back. He held them there and stared into the glazed depths of his lover's eyes. "How bad do you want it?" he whispered.

"Oh, God, baby, I want it *bad*," Alex whimpered, trying to get close enough to rub against him.

Fox held him away, increasing his frustration, then spun him around and pushed him face first into the mattress. Again capturing Alex's hands behind his back, Fox held them with one hand while he reached into the nightstand drawer with the other. He unscrewed the cap with his teeth, then squeezed the cool gel directly onto his cock. He gritted his teeth as he stroked it on, then guided his cock into the younger man's raised ass.

Alex cried out into the blanket beneath his head and pushed back, trying to get more of his lover into him as quickly as possible, but Fox held back and gave him a firm but painless smack on one rounded cheek.

"Patience, my love," the older man purred. "You're lucky I don't do to you what you did to me last night." He leaned over Alex's back, licking his way to his shoulder. "Don't think I won't *ever* do it. I'm just going to wait until you least expect it." He bit into the curved flesh between Alex's shoulder and neck, pulling a harsh grunt from the younger man. As he sucked the skin into his mouth, he thrust forward, fully burying himself in his lover's slick heat.

A loud, unintelligible sound tumbled from Alex's lips, and he trembled at the sensation. "Fuck me," he begged almost too softly to be heard, then said it again a little louder. Then again and again, until he was sobbing it into the mattress.

"You got it, baby." One hand kept Alex's wrists firmly secured behind his back while the other grasped his shoulder, and Fox began to slam into him with short, fast strokes.

Alex howled as the tension escalated to an unbearable level. His cock screamed for relief, but he couldn't touch it, and Fox refused to let go of his hands. "Baby," he begged breathlessly, "baby...please...please, oh, *shit*, please..."

Fox released his hands and pushed him onto his stomach. He rolled Alex quickly onto his back and, falling on top of him, hooked his hands under his knees. As he pulled them up, Alex automatically wrapped his legs around his waist, and he drove home. As he began to thrust, he grasped his lover's cock and stroked it as quickly as his hips moved. Alex's harsh sobs pushed him to more violent action. He gathered his strength and rammed into the younger man, jerking his cock harder and faster until they were both gasping and screaming their satisfaction into the still morning air.

Alex groaned softly as Fox's head came down with a not-so-gentle thump on his shoulder, and he smiled wearily as he turned his face into his lover's hair. "What a stud," he breathed, into the golden-brown silk. His comment earned him a weak squeeze and a kiss on his neck.

"Must be the company I keep."

Alex draped his arms over Fox's back and nuzzled his forehead. "I'll never get enough of you....hey...let's go out tonight."

Fox lifted his head from his lover's shoulder and squinted down at him. "Could you warn me before you switch gears like that?"

"Sorry. Actually one is kinda tied to the other."

"How do you figure?"

"I want to take you someplace special."

"*Special*?"

"Don't look so suspicious. It's someplace we'll both enjoy."

"Where is it?"

"Down on K Street. Dimly lit, good music...three different dance floor levels...interesting scenery." His hand swept from Fox's back to his ass and squeezed gently. "Lots of nooks and corners to get...lost in..."

Fox squirmed in his lover's arms. "Sounds fascinating, but, Alex...right in Washington?"

"Who the hell's gonna see you there? And if you *do* see anybody you know there, you can be pretty damn sure that they're not gonna be passing judgement on you."

"True."

"Come on, baby," Alex coaxed. "Let me take you out. We need to celebrate, don't we?"

"Yeah." Fox brushed Alex's jaw with his fingertips. "Yeah, we do."

"Good. We're gonna have such a good time."

They lay together for a while longer, then picked themselves up and headed into the shower.

********************

The rest of the day was spent relaxing and talking, and of course, teasing. They ate a light supper at six-thirty and began preparing for their night out at around nine.

"This is getting dressed to go out?" Fox asked as he pulled his worn jeans down over the black boots that Alex had dug out of his closet.

"To this place? Yep." Alex secured the silver hoop in his left ear and ran a hand through his hair.

Fox stood up and gave his lover the once-over.

Faded jeans that looked about as old as the pair he was wearing, and snug enough to emphasize his beautiful ass and the bulge he was already sporting. A tight, white t-shirt, and the ever-present leather jacket added to the ensemble, and the earring, day's growth of stubble, and Doc Martens completed it.

"You look good enough to eat," Fox observed as he approached his lover.

Alex gave him a curious look. "*Really*?"

"Mmm hmm."

He smiled then, and grazed the underside of his lover's chin with one finger. "So do you." His finger traveled down the length of Fox's throat and ended at the closure of his black silk shirt. Gently, he worked at the fastening, bringing the total of undone buttons to three. Hazel eyes rose to meet his, and his lover gave him a seductive smile.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Alex responded softly, petting the sprinkling of golden-brown hair.

"We're not going to make it out of here if you keep that up," Fox teased, rubbing his cheek against the other man's.

"Oh, no." Alex removed his hand from his lover's chest. "We're going *out* tonight. Let's go." He opened up the closet door and, retrieving a blanket, headed into the living room.

"Uh...Alex?" Fox called after his lover as he followed, "what's the blanket for?"

"Blanket? What blanket?"

********************


End file.
